Total Detest
by godessofthelonely888
Summary: Okay, this is a YamaxHiba fanfic. Yamamoto is curious to why Hibari would help him get out of trouble, when he was late for class. Later, he gets sent to his office because his teacher claims he got in trouble... What will happen next?  More pairs later
1. Biggest Mistake Known To Two

Chapter One

The biggest mistake known to two

A black haired boy was running to his class, when another black haired boy stop him.

"Why are you running through the halls?" Hibari Kyoya asked, the school disciplinary leader, also the scariest guy in the whole town.

"Ah, sorry," Yamamoto Takeshi began, " I'm trying to make it to class before" Yamamoto was interrupted by the bell ringing, signaling the students that they had to be in their classrooms, "before the bell rang…" Yamamoto finished, annoyed. If it wasn't for Hibari, he could have made it just in time… Yamamoto just made a disgusted look.`

"Come with me, herbivore." Hibari said, and started walking towards Yamamoto's class room. Yamamoto was really confused, yet curious to what the boy Hibari was going to do. Maybe get him in more trouble? Hibari walked in the class right behind Yamamoto and all of the girls began whispering, and the guys all looked really scared, also like they were very interested in what was about to happen. Yamamoto gulped, as Hibariand the teacher talked. Whatever Hibari was doing, it scared Yamamoto. Maybe Hibari was going to give him a detention? What would Yamamoto know, Hibari was a man of suprises.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, take your seat, you excused for being tardy." The teacher shot Yamamoto a glare, but Yamamoto shrugged it off and sat down as he watched Hibari leave, curious to know what was said. Why would Hibari help him? Weren't they enemies according to Hibari? Or maybe Hibari was used to the idea of them being family in the Mafioso. Yamamoto grinned at the thought he just had, Hibari his brother.

Hibari was walking through the hallways, when he saw the baby, and began walking over.

"What do you want, baby?" Hibari asked, in his usual tone.

"Ciaoso." The baby Reborn began, "What was that with Yamamoto?" he asked, curious to why the teenager helped Yamamoto, someone he doesn't even associate himself with. At least, not in the open anyway. Reborn shuddered at the thought of Hibari and Yamamoto hanging out together for fun. It was not possible.

"I don't feel like giving detentions, today. I don't want anybody here after school hours. That's all." Hibari said, with a bit of emphasis an all. Reborn shrugged,and vanished from Hibari's sight. Hibari walked back to his office, and sank on to his couch. Why had he helped Yamamoto? He had no interest in the Herbivore. He was just another pest in Hibari's eyes. He sighed, and looked out his window. Something felt desperately wrong with him, maybe even right? Hibari didn't know what the feeling was, so he shook it off and began working on school papers for the office, to keep things together. It was just another peaceful day in the office, nothing more than he would ever want. Until he got a call from Yamamoto's teacher, saying that he was sending Yamamoto to him, complaining that he broke some rule, and wanted Hibari to give him a detention. Hibari hung up on the teacher. Again, Yamamoto was his issue. Interrupting the things Hibari was doing. Interrupting his peace of mind.

There was a knock on the door, and Yamamoto walked in, and Hibari just stared at him. Hibari was contemplating.. What should he do with the annoying herbivore, just have him sit here until the period was over, or see what the problem was..

"Uh, so.. About what happened?" Yamamoto tried to muster a sentence together, but it wasn't going to happen, not within the next week for what he was trying to say. Hibari grinned and sat at his desk. He had time, time to mess around with Yamamoto.

"Why would I care?" Hibari asked, with a dead tone.

"What?" Yamamoto asked the teenager.

"I don't know why you are here. You did something, of course you are going to get a detention." Hibari grinned at Yamamoto, and Yamamoto blushed in frustration.

"Wait a minute, I didn't do anything! He's just annoyed that I was late again. I was taking notes and he told me to come here!" Yamamoto said very quickly, and then he relaxed. "Well, I mean.. yeah." He finally shut up, and Hibari actually looked at him, and looked at him good. He had a nice slender body, he was tall, but way to happy all the time.

"Still, it's your word against the teacher. So, if you don't show up to the detention, I, personally, will bite you to death." Hibari said, in a serious but mischievous voice.

Yamamoto gulped, and nodded. "Anything else, Hibari-san?"

"Go back to class, herbivore, you are an eye sore." Hibari said, turning back to his paper work, as Yamamoto slipped out, going back to class. Yamamoto walked in, and sat at his seat, putting his head to his arms on his desk, getting ready to sleep.

"Pss, Yamamoto," Tsuna, a brunette began, " What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, Tsuna, at lunch." Yamamoto whispered back, putting his head to his arms.

Yamamoto wasn't quite sure how to asses the situation, but, what could he do? His teacher hated him and Tsuna this year, and didn't know why. He never even gave the two a chance since the beginning of the grade. And he didn't like the thought of being stuck with Hibari all day. You never know what might happen with him. Sometimes he was a menace, sometimes he was mysterious. You just never knew. Oh well, Yamamoto didn't really care at all. He was more worried about whatever it was that Hibari was planning on doing to him later.

Well, what was the worst that could possibly happen? The two dark-haired boys both thought, even though they lie in separate rooms.

Later that day, after lunch and telling Yamamoto's friends what had happened, he walked reluctantly to Hibari's office, not sure what to quite expect.


	2. Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 2

Oopsy Daisy

Hibari watched the dark haired boy enter the room. A grin came to his face, the boy was nervous. He should be, after all, Hibari was going to be the one to watch him. Hibari watched him just stand there, not sure what he was waiting for. Ah, he doesn't know where to go, Hibari thought. This would be interesting. Hibari pointed to the couch, and Yamamoto nodded, and sat down. He was so quiet… Was he really that nervous? Hibari turned around to quickly finish his papers, letting out a low chuckle, that somehow, Yamamoto had heard, and slightly rearranged himself on the couch. Hibari grinned. Tonight would be fun, scaring the herbivore. What were all of the responses he could get out of him? That would be the best, seeing his face. Hibari made the final touch to the papers, and then turned and faced Yamamoto, who looked puzzled.

"What is it, herbivore?" Hibari asked a little confused.

"Is that picture a picture from when you were little?" Yamamoto was looking at Hibari's desk. It was me, when I was seven, and my mother was still here… Hibari's shoulders slumped, but quickly came up. Yamamoto must have seen that by what

Yamamoto said, "Ah, you don't have to answer that." Yamamoto was quiet. Maybe Hibari should answer? He never told to any one about it, but…

"Yes. And that's my mother." Hibari almost choked on that word. So, it really did still hurt to try and say it. Damn it all. Hibari turned to look at Yamamoto. He was smiling.

"She's very pretty," Yamamoto began "You must like her a lot, then, since you're actually smiling happily in that picture. You never smile like that here, how come?"

Hibari clenched his fist, it became white. He stopped when he started to rip open his palm with his fingernails. Again, Yamamoto waved it off, not wanting Hibari to get mad at him. What was it about the damned herbivore that made people want to talk to him? In his mind, Hibari hesitated, but…

"My parents got divorced… And she called me a demon child before she died. That was the last I ever saw of her…" Yamamoto just sat there; his facial expression looked so… understanding? Yamamoto got up, and walked over and looked at Hibari, sitting on his chair. What in the world was Yamamoto doing? He got on his knees, and hugged Hibari. Hibari, flustered by this, his cheeks got red, and he pushed Yamamoto away. Yamamoto smiled. Yamamoto pissed Hibari off; he was ready to kill him. Hibari sat up, walked over to Yamamoto and put his tonfa in his face,

"I will bi-"

"Bite me to death? My hug must have been that good." Yamamoto gave his happy grin, and laughed a little. Hibari was more angry.

"H-hey, Hibari-san, relax! It was an act of friendship!" Yamamoto looked like he couldn't believe he just said that. They both just looked shocked, and stood there, and then Hibari snapped back.

"What friendship do we have, herbivore?" Hibari said with a snap, obviously annoyed.

"W-well, more out of what we have in common is what I meant…" Yamamoto trailed off, looking at his feet. Maybe a nervous habit? Then it struck Hibari.. Ah, the divorce…

"My mom died in an accident…" Yamamoto trailed off again. Hibari looked at Yamamoto, in disbelief. How was he so happy all the time? Hibari found a new anger at Yamamoto, and he didn't dare hide it.

"How are you always so happy?" He barked at Yamamoto, pissed off.

"Because… If I wasn't, or at least didn't act like I was, she'd be sad… She loved it when I smiled… I guess." Yamamoto answered, surprised by Hibari's out burst. Right after Hibari's mother had called him a demon, she did say "always smile", as if an apology….

For the next hour, they were both quiet. Hibari at his office, but watching Yamamoto on the couch, slumped, looking out the window. One of the things Hibari did.

"Leave." Hibari stated. Yamamoto gave him a wry smile, and walked out.

Hibari went over to the couch, and laid face down. The couch reeked of Yamamoto, and Hibari didn't like it. He tried to shrug it off, but kept finding himself coming back to the scent of Yamamoto. Damn it all. He couldn't stop thinking about Yamamoto, either. What was it about him that made Hibari want him so bad? He hated wanting him, but couldn't help it. Hibari looked at the picture of himself with his mother, and he gave a small smile. He missed her, but not as much as he wanted Yamamoto. Damn it! Why couldn't he stop thinking about the Herbivore?

For the next few weeks, Yamamoto and Hibari avoided each other. Every now and then, they wouldn't come to school, which threw people off, especially Yamamoto's friends. They had no idea why Yamamoto kept missing school, and when they asked, he'd wave it off with his hand, saying that it wasn't important. Finally, they were walking in the hallway, and were going the same way.

"Herbivore, if you dare say anything I told you…" Hibari began,

"I-I wouldn't tell anybody. I don't even tell them about myself…" Yamamoto fell quiet.

They walked to Yamamoto's class, with a few minutes to spare so Hibari pulled Yamamoto over.

"I need to talk with you after school, you better be there, herbivore," And Hibari walked off, before Yamamoto could say anything. Yamamoto sighed and then smiled. He walked into his classroom, and began talking to Tsuna, and Gokudera. Yamamoto made the boys laugh by telling them jokes and funny stories, but all that was in his mind was Hibari. He wanted to know what he wanted, didn't he hate Yamamoto now? Yamamoto began to think about Hibari's small, slender body. Seemed like he could have made a good athletic, especially at running. He got enough of that in by chasing people away. Yamamoto grinned thinking about the times Hibari chased them all away. Sometimes really funny things happened, sometimes they accidentally hurt someone, which Hibari grinned at, and walked away happy while one of us was helping the person who got hurt.

Finally, the bell rang, dismissing the student body. Yamamoto wondered around for a bit, thinking. After he saw Hibari, he would have to go and get things ready for batting. There were some newbie's joining the team, and Yamamoto was supposed to work with them. Yamamoto was really excited for this, he'd been talking about it all week to Tsuna and Gokudera, and laughed when they told him that he had already told them. It was fun because it annoyed Gokudera. Yamamoto finally drifted to Hibari's dreaded office. He knocked, and walked in, and found Hibari asleep on the couch. He walked over, and looked at Hibari. He was cute, and peaceful looking, when he was asleep, at least Yamamoto went to reach Hibari's shoulder to wake him, but before he could, Hibari grabbed his wrist, while sitting up.

"Yowch!" Yamamoto cried. Hibari let go as soon as he saw that it was Yamamoto. Yamamoto began to rub his wrist from where Hibari grabbed it.

"… Huh…" Was all Hibari said. The two boys locked eyes, as if a contest to see who could stare the longest. Finally, Yamamoto looked out the window, then back at Hibari.

"You wanted to see me?" Yamamoto asked, trying to get things to flow, a conversation, something besides the quiet. Hibari crossed his legs, right over left, and looked at Yamamoto, as if questioning something about him. Yamamoto couldn't stop looking at Hibari. Something about him made his stomach flutter.

"Sit down, we need to talk." Hibari motioned to the seat beside him. Yamamoto blushed, but it quickly faded, and he sat down. Hibari continued, "About yesterday, I was…" Hibari seemed like he was looking for the right words… "Wondering if we could continue where we left off." Hibari finished, looking ashamed for admitting he wanted to talk.

"About our mums? Alright…." Yamamoto began. In a split second, though, his heart was fluttering as he slowly realized what was happening. Hibari pushed Yamamoto down on the couch. Then Hibari leaned over. He last one was the one Yamamoto couldn't believe, yet it was still happening, never seeming to end. Hibari was.. kissing him?

As weird as it was, neither of them seemed to want to quit. Quickly, they left off for a breath, Hibari was pulling away when Yamamoto grabbed his wrist, turning him underneath him, going for a second kiss. Yamamoto felt so dirty, and degraded, but at the same time, so right. Hibari was shocked that Yamamoto did this, and it was obvious from the blush that was on his face. Hibari closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss, as did Yamamoto, deepening the kiss. Hibari, however, was not really permitting entry at first. Yamamoto had to bite his lip before he could sneak in his tongue. When Hibari opened his mouth to yelp from the pain of his lip being bitten, Yamamoto stuck in his tongue. It seemed like there was sparks everywhere, yet, Yamamoto felt like they needed to go even deeper. Yamamoto and Hibari explored each others mouth for a few more minutes, before they stopped, and sat up. Yamamoto was grinning like an idiot, looking at the floor, and Hibari just sat there, with a quizzical look on his face.

Yamamoto had left Hibari there, and went to his baseball practice, still grinning. That meant that Hibari liked him, right? And that Yamamoto liked him back? That was why Yamamoto's stomach had been getting fluttery right? Well, Yamamoto wasn't good at this relationship stuff, but he was pretty sure that was what it was supposed to be like. Good feeling. It was supposed to be good feeling. And that, it certainly was. Yamamoto couldn't stop grinning. When anyone asked why he was even more happy than normal, he said he was psyched about the next baseball game, which, he was. Yamamoto had a hard time sitting still after the baseball practice with his buddies, so he went running. To anyone he passed who asked, he said he was busy training. He ran into Ryohei, and they ran together. Ryohei took them around the temple, and then back to town. Yamamoto had had a great day, and he didn't want it to end. Hibari. He really wanted to see Hibari. But, would he still be at the school? It was pretty late, and it was close to sunset. Yamamoto quickly jogged over to the school, only to find it empty. Disappointed, he went home, although he was still very happy. His dad asked him to help with the shop, and to make some salmon sushi for the customer in the back, and for once, Yamamoto didn't complain, and he whistled the whole way through. Then he walked over and put it down on the table.

"Here you go, salmon sushi!" Yamamoto looked up at the person, and he was shocked.

"About time, herbivore." Hibari looked at Yamamoto, who was still just standing there.

"H-Hibari-san? What are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked, the shock in his voice. Hibari grinned.

"I came to see you. Why else?" Hibari just watched Yamamoto.

"Oh, well… I have to help my old man close the shop. Can you wait until then?" Yamamoto asked, sort of in a daze. Was Hibari really here, waiting for him? This was… definitely not like Hibari. What was happening?

"Sure. If you're not quick about it though, I'll bite you to death."

Yamamoto gulped. Still, he was being threatened. He went back to the kitchen, and started cleaning up. His old man watched him.

"See ya later, old man! I'm going to hang out with my friend." Yamamoto ran out into the main room, and began walking. Hibari wasn't there anymore. Perhaps outside? Yamamoto walked out there. It was getting kind of dark. There. Hibari was on the other side of the street. He began walking towards Yamamoto, and then stopped.

"Where to?" Yamamoto asked, not even sure what it was they were going to do in the first place.

"The Temple. It's quiet around there." Hibari began walking off in that direction, Yamamoto jogged up behind him, then walked at his side. They were both quiet. Yamamoto began counting the buildings as they walked by…one, two three four five….nine…..twenty-two…..

"Yamamoto…" Hibari began.

"Oh, uh, call me Takeshi, alright?" Yamamoto asked Hibari.

"I'll only call you Takeshi if you call me Kyoya." Hibari replied.

"I guess it's a deal, then, Hi-…Kyoya-san." Yamamoto smiled at Hibari, and Hibari just looked away before he flushed.

"Just Kyoya., Takeshi." Hibari said, sitting down by the temple's door, still on the grass. Yamamoto sat a few feet away from him.

"Afraid I'm going to bite?" Hibari asked. Yamamoto gave a worried look, and Hibari grinned. "I'm not that cruel, am I?" Hibari asked, obviously entertained.

"You're.. acting really different now, Kyoya. I'm curious why.." Yamamoto began drifting off his sentences again.

"Isn't it obvious?…" Hibari began, "I really don't like saying these kind of things out loud." Hibari looked at his feet.

"There.. There is just…" Hibari began,

But Yamamoto finished it,

"Something about you. It seems to pull me, like bi-polar opposites trying to make a connection. Something that feels so…disgustingly right? Does that pretty much sum it up?" Yamamoto asked Hibari, curious to see if he would get an honest answer.

"Yes." Was all Hibari said. Yamamoto was surprised he answered, and before he knew it, he was kissing Hibari again, not able to stop. He wanted to go all the way. Did Hibari? Yamamoto wouldn't find out unless he made just one, one important move, that could just be the beginning, or the end of them. Yamamoto began unbuttoning the school disciplinary leaders shirt, and then work at Hibari's annoying belt. Yamamoto stopped for a minute, and looked up to see Hibari with a deep maroon blush to his face. He looked cute. Yamamoto chuckled, and then began to suck on Hibari's stomach, and work his way up to his nipple, biting at it. Surprisingly, Hibari let out a moan, and let Yamamoto lower him to the ground, licking all over his chest. While doing so, Yamamoto began pulling the stupid belt off of Hi- no, Kyoya. He then unbuttoned Kyoya's pants, and unzipped it, only to find Kyoya tugging at his shirt, trying to get Yamamoto to raise his arms for a split second, to take it off. Yamamoto helped Kyoya pull it off and over him. Yamamoto leaned in for the kiss, and then sucked on Kyoya' ear, while pulling off Hibari's pants, including his underwear. Both of them were blushing, but neither stopped. They both seemed to be in to much of a frenzy taking off each others clothes.

"Wait…" Kyoya said, looking in Yamamoto's eyes. "We need to do two things. We need to be in that forest, in case anyone comes…" With that, Yamamoto got up, and before Kyoya could walked, Yamamoto picked him up bride-style, and walked in for about five minutes. That was good enough, and Yamamoto had put Kyoya down on a soft patch of grass.

"T-two…" Hibari began, trying to say something.. "W-we need to.." Hibari blushed even more.. "Make this.. Official. So, Yamamoto Takeshi, I …really…like…l-love you, so please, go out with…m-me" Hibari asked, the words poisonous to the point saying it made him nauseous. Yamamoto laughed.

"Hibari Kyoya, I want you to know this is disgusting…A mistake… But I too, am in love, so, I accept." Yamamoto told  
Kyoya. Nothing could stop the two from mingling now.

As Hibari moaned from gently being touched by Yamamoto… No, Takeshi. That's what he had been asked to call him. When he was touched by Takeshi, he felt light-headed, and in bliss. Words could not explain. There was only one thing he could pray for, and that was for this moment to never end. Not until dawn, at least. Hibari longed for Takeshi to keep touching him, but then, abruptly, it all stopped. Hibari sat up, looking at Takeshi, his face deeply flushed.

"What's wrong, herbivore?" Hibari asked, sincerely.

"I've just never… especially with a guy.." Takeshi blushed more, his whole body turning pink. Hibari just grinned. Now, now it was his turn. Hibari had to stop himself from pouncing on his prey, being careful not to devour him to soon. No, he had to be patient. Hibari turned Takeshi underneath him, sucking on his neck, leaving his mark, claiming Takeshi as his territory, he felt blood in his mouth, Yamamoto moaned, softly, and then almost panting. Hibari groaned at the sound of Takeshi's voice, and then he slid down the younger boy, and began to suck all over, and then licked the tip of the young mans head. Then he sucked, and he sucked harder until the younger boy was begging him to stop. Hibari ignored Takeshi's request. Slowy, after swallowing the cum, Hibari slid his two fingers into Takeshi, who was moaning, and turning hard. Hibari grinned at this. Hibari slid back up, and kissed Takeshi's forehead, and then his lips, and he penetrated into Takeshi' mouth, their tongues seeming to fight each other. And that's when Hibari thrusted himself into Takeshi, when he least expected it. Takeshi opened his mouth in sort of a half-scream, half moan, which never became anything else because Hibari still had his tongue in there, still kissing the delicate teenager. Hibari thrust harder, and in a little bit, Takeshi swayed with him, leaving them in unison…

Yamamoto had awoken with a headache, and felt the heat of another person. In fact, Yamamoto holding him. Wait, him? Yamamoto recalled what happened last night, and the wonderful thing he found out about Kyoya. He loved him. They loved each other. What could be better? Waking up to find him still in Yamamoto's arms, that's what. Yamamoto kissed Kyoya's cheeks, warm. But Kyoya shivered, since it was a cool morning, and they weren't really dressed. Yamamoto moved away from Kyoya, and he put on his own clothes, and then looked a Kyoya, ands his lifeless but beautiful body. He grabbed Kyoya's stuff, and began putting it back on him. He got on the pants, and didn't dare try the belt yet. Then he put on the boys shirts, and laid back down with Kyoya's head on him, and then his arm wrapped around Yamamoto's body, which made Yamamoto smile. He was still asleep. He was playing with Kyoya's black, soft hair. Kyoya was so peaceful when he was asleep. Yamamoto decided that he needed to take Kyoya to his house, and get him on a proper bed. He was sure he would get yelled at by his old man if he got caught, so he would have to go through his window. Hope Kyoya is a heavy sleeper, Yamamoto thought. He picked up the beautiful dark-haired boy, kissed his check, and then put him on his back, piggy-back style. Yamamoto winced as he stepped on twigs, hoping not to wake the sleeping Kyoya. So far, he didn't. He was really glad. Yamamoto began getting to the town as he walked, it had been a few minutes once they left the forest. Yamamoto had covered Kyoya's body with his own hoodie, also covering his head, so if any one asked, he could say that his friend fainted, and that he was trying to get him indoors to warm up. Thankfully, nobody had asked. All that was left was getting him through that damned ass window. Somehow, Yamamoto got Kyoya through the window, and onto the bed. Yamamoto pulled back the blankets, and laid Kyoya there, helplessly. Yamamoto kissed hid forehead, and then pulled up the blankets, and set Kyoya's accursed belt onto his dresser. He laid on the bed, next to Kyoya, but above the sheets, staring at his facial features. So calm… Yamamoto couldn't imagine what Kyoya would be like when he was happy. He had never really seen him happy, or, goofing off, like Yamamoto himself did, all the time. Still, in Kyoya's own little way, he was perfect. Why had Yamamoto never felt this way for Kyoya, until he kissed him? Yamamoto wondered if he was just reacting to quickly, but with another glance at Kyoya before he got up to start his day, told him it was the best mistake he had ever made. He loved this man, this boy, on the bed before him. On his bed, nonetheless. Not just a bed. Yamamoto smiled, and went into the main room inside the house. It was quiet, maybe the old man was asleep, or had already opened the store?

"So, Takeshi, where were you all night?" Yamamoto yelped in surprise, and turned to look at his old man.

"E-eh? I've been home for awhile, old man…You know, just hung out till about midnight? We were really into the conversation." Yamamoto laughed nervously.

Yamamoto's old man stared at him, then dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

Yamamoto went out for his daily, runs, and returned at about 8:43 AM. He went to see if Hibari was still in his room. Strangely, he was, but, he looked like he was burning up. Oh no, Yamamoto thought. He checked Kyoya's forehead, and quickly took his hand away from the heat. Kyoya had a fever. He ran out to his old man.

"Pops! When I was out running, I ran into Hi-Kyoya, and he collapsed with a fever." Yamamoto said so fast, the man almost couldn't tell what his son had said.

"Get a cool cloth on his forehead, and give him a few Excedrin if you can get them down, I'll go get a doctor." Yamamoto's old man actually went to get a doctor. Thank goodness it was Saturday, and there was no school. Yamamoto got a glass off water, a cool wet cloth, and some Excedrin. Yamamoto had put the cloth of his forehead, but couldn't get him to swallow the pills, he had a nice string of curse words. So, he did the only thing he could do. He put the Excedrin into Kyoya's mouth, and used his tongue to push them down his throats. It had been about ten minutes, and still, his pops had not come back. Yamamoto looked at Kyoya, and damn it, why did he feel so useless? Yamamoto changed the cloth, hoping to make Kyoya feel better.

Hibari awoke on a bed. He wasn't in his room. How did he get here? Oh yes, he remembered now. Last night, him and Takeshi had… done it. But, he remembered falling asleep inthe forest. Perhaps, as embarrassing as it was, Takeshi carried him here? Hibari blushed, and then he tried to sit up, and did so in failure. He moaned, he didn't feel good at all. No matter what he tried, he could not get up. Finally, he just laid there. He looked around and saw all of the baseball trophies, and bats, new and old, and smiled. He was definitely in Takeshi's room. He had never really been in another's room except his own, so it was weird seeing a lot of stuff in the bedroom, and on the floor, compared to his own neatly piled stacks of books, and weapons on the wall, and his clean wardrobes. Completely different.

Hibari groaned as heat flashed through him. His eyes grew heavy, and then he shut them. A few moments later, he heard Takeshi's voice stringing together curse words. Hibari felt something being pushed into his mouth, and he refused to swallow. Finally, something warm replaced the feeling of a cold little things. He gracefully allowed it to settle, then he realized, though he was still partially asleep, that he had been forced to swallow the things. Then, Hibari felt so warm and safe.

Yamamoto was holding Kyoya in his arms, his head to his chest. Yamamoto was talking to Kyoya.

"If there was anything I could do for you right now, I would do it. Even if it would hurt me somehow. Please, don't let this be serious….Kyoya….."

Hibari just wanted to snuggle into that warm embrace. He didn't know where he was, or what or who it was, he just knew he was safe, and wanted to be held tighter. He pulled himself into it's embrace, not knowing all of the grunts he made with effort. And then, it left him alone. Alone and scared.

Yamamoto just held the groaning Kyoya closer to him. Finally, Kyoya relaxed, seemingly happy and content. Yamamoto just held him, and didn't move. Not until the door slid back, and he laid Kyoya down quickly, not to wake him, but so they wouldn't see Yamamoto holding him like that, thought he longed to. Kyoya whimpered, but went still and silent. Yamamoto just felt terrible. Kyoya had actually whimpered. Was he cold, or that sick?

"Takeshi, how is he?" Asked an old man, Yamamoto recognized it as the family doctor.

"He.. Seems a little better after I got him to wake up enough to take the Excedrin, but he passed back out after that, but he is a little cooler to the touch." Yamamoto reported. The doctor nodded, and sent Yamamoto out while he checked Kyoya out.

Yamamoto started to help his old man, and did a quick tidying to the workplace to make sure it was clean for all of the customers. He hated it when they had to be open on Saturdays. It always stopped the old man from playing with him when he was younger.

"That worried for your friend?" The old man asked.

"I - uh…" Yamamoto began,

"I know. He means a lot to you. More than others, right?" The old man smiled, as if he knew Takeshi loved him. There was no way he knew, right? How could he?

"Y-yeah… He's a really good friend." Yamamoto finished. Yeah…Kyoya was.


	3. Cool Touch

Okay, for those of you who have already read previous chapters, I have put more onto chapter two! Please make sure you have read it all! I don't want people to be confused, so, just trying to warn you all. I only added on to the end of chap. 2.

Chapter 3

Cool Touch

Hibari woke with a jolt. It was night. He noticed that an ice-pack fell off of his head. He picked it up, melted. He looked to see if there was a clock he could read. Of course not. Hibari felt another flash of heat run through him, and he let out a little moan. He still felt disgustingly horrible. It really hurt to keep sitting. He looked at what he was wearing. It looked like P-Js, and they were really baggy. That's when he noticed the rising and falling next to him on the floor. He looked closer and smiled when he saw that it was Takeshi. Takeshi must've been that warm embrace. It had to be. Hibari wondered if he had whimpered when he felt alone. Probably. Hibari blushed at the thought, of showing weakness in front of Takeshi. It was so unlike him to show how pathetic he felt. Hibari moved to shift his weight on the bed, and Takeshi sprang up. He smiled at Hibari, and Hibari blushed….

"Kyoya, you're awake!" Takeshi exclaimed happily, but very quiet. He hugged Hibari. Hibari shivered at the warmth, he was really cold. Takeshi felt how cool to the touch he was.

"Hey, do you need more blankets?" Takeshi asked. Hibari shook his head no.

"Oh.. Okay. Need anything else?"

Hibari's face reddened, thinking, 'I want you…'

Takeshi smiled at Hibari.

"You had me worried, when I came back and you had a fever. I'm just glad you aren't a red lobster anymore." Takeshi chuckled, and Hibari only reddened more.

"T-thanks for… taking care of me…." Hibari looked at Takeshi. He was so cute in his pajama's, it looked different on him than his casual wear. Hibari smiled softly. Takeshi looked shocked to see Hibari smiled, but he gently smiled back. Takeshi got up and sat on the bed by Hibari, and put his arms around him.

"You're so mean, Kyoya… Making me worry, then hardly talking. It's not fair." Takeshi hugged tighter. He moved Hibari's bangs out of his way, and kissed the Cloud Guardian's forehead, which was still very hot. Hibari actually leaned into the boys arms, glad for the warm embrace. Nobody but him, nobody but Takeshi and his mother had ever seen him like this. Like how he felt. Takeshi then got under the covers.

"You're cool to the touch, so, to make sure you're warm enough, I'm snuggling with you. I don't want to hear any complaints!" Takeshi said quickly, so Hibari could not change his mind, though he wouldn't let him anyways.

"Fine." Hibari said, glad that the boy was with him. Hibari shifted his weight and turned around so he would be facing Takeshi, and he kissed him. Then he snuggled in close, hid face in his chest, and he began to drift, but couldn't ever fall asleep. Then, he heard singing, Takeshi? He could only hear some of it, the parts that weren't muffled by drowsiness.

'For you, a lullaby. …..say goodbye…won't let…say goodbye.

I won't …you say …bye. For you, my lullaby…' Then Hibari could keep his eyes open no longer.

It was about nine in the morning, and normally Yamamoto would have been up and out of bed, but instead, Yamamoto just held the sleeping Kyoya, not wanting to let go.

"Hibari Kyoya, how in a mere day could you change my whole life?" Yamamoto wasn't expecting an answer, but, half-muffled….

"That's my question for you…" Kyoya wrapped his arms around the waist of Yamamoto, and just laid on him, lazily.

"Hey, Kyoya. Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" Kyoya asked,

"Yes."

"Like absolute shit." Kyoya replied shortly.

"Do you want me to take you home, or…" Yamamoto began to ask.

"I would like to go home, but…Would you stay with me?" Kyoya asked, totally blushing. Yamamoto smiled and gave him a big bear hug saying,

"Why, of course! I couldn't turn that down. Being with my boyfriend, and stuff! I think it'll be really fun. Even if you are sick." Yamamoto felt Kyoya's head. Kyoya let him, but was annoyed.

"Kyoya, you're getting hot again. Go ahead and rest, 'Kay? I'll get another icepack." Yamamoto smiled and left the room before Kyoya could answer. Yamamoto went to the freezer, putting the old icepack back in, getting a new one out. He closed the freezer door and yelped a little when his old man was standing there, scaring Yamamoto.

"D-don't do that, pops!" Yamamoto sighed in relief it was just his dad.

"Are you taking him home today? Or is he so sick he needs to stay, still?" The old man asked his son.

"O-oh, I'm taking him to his house, but I'm going to insist to stay for a little while. He acts tough, but he's still really sick." Yamamoto answered his dad, pretty much telling the truth.

"Alright…just don't, don't get into trouble or anything." The old man left Yamamoto standing there, whispering to himself,

"Thanks, pops." With that Yamamoto trudged back to the room where Kyoya was waiting, and walked in there, to find Kyoya face down on the pillows, covers almost covering him completely. Yamamoto chuckled softly, and sat by Kyoya.

"Shut the fuck up." Kyoya mumbled, Yamamoto barely being able to tell what he said.

"You're so cute, Kyoya." Yamamoto said, with an easy going tone. THAT somehow got Kyoya to look at him.

"Good, I got your attention." Yamamoto said happily, and then he kissed Kyoya. Kyoya grabbed Yamamoto and pulled him to the bed, kissing him, and then Kyoya got on top of him.

"You know what's really not fair, Takeshi?" Kyoya asked,

"What?" Yamamoto asked.

"You, leaving me here, all alone in your stupid bedroom." Kyoya kissed Yamamoto for a little while, until another wave of heat went through him, causing him to moan in pain.

"H-hey, Kyoya!" Yamamoto rolled him to the side, face up, making sure he was alright. He put the icepack on his forehead, hoping it would help. For a few minutes, Kyoya kept moaning in pain, his face scrunching up a little. Finally, he stopped.

"Kyoya, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked again.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine…." Kyoya laid there for a few minutes, resting, and then he fell asleep. Yamamoto figured he should take Kyoya back to his house, and take care of him there, where he would be comfortable. Besides, he figured Kyoya would like to get home soon, course, he mainly figured that because of the fact that Hibird wasn't with him. Yamamoto chuckled, Hibird and Hibari, so close. Yamamoto shook off that idea, and began getting back to topic in his mind.

Yamamoto grabbed his own things, (only a few items, nothing to much, (Few pairs of t-shits, pair of khakis, and the essentials)and then put all of Kyoya's stuff in another bag. Yamamoto was pleased with himself for doing this all in just a few minutes. Yamamoto figured he would have to carry Kyoya again, but, wasn't sure if Kyoya would be mad at him for carrying him, making him feel weak. Maybe he would want to walk? Yamamoto was going to wake him because he wanted to see if Kyoya wanted to walk, but Yamamoto quickly dismissed that idea. He didn't want to wake Kyoya up, and if he did, he would most likely have made him be in a bad mood. No, definitely not, not going to wake him. Yamamoto put the bags over his shoulders, and then he picked up Kyoya and put him on his back again, piggy-back style. Yamamoto walked out of the room, and to the door leading to the outside. Yamamoto sighed. He had to wake up Kyoya, he didn't know where he lived. How pathetic, they were now technically dating, and he didn't even know where his boyfriend lived.

"Hey," Yamamoto shook Kyoya gently, and got him to wake up enough to talk, "Where do you live?" Yamamoto asked. Hibari gave him the directions, and then nodded back off to sleep. Yamamoto was glad Kyoya fell back asleep. He needed all of the rest that he could possibly get, to fight off the fever.

"See you in few days, old man!" With that, Yamamoto went outside, and began walking towards his destination. About half way there he was interrupted by his good friend, Tsuna.

"Hey! Yamamoto!" Tsuna jogged up to him, "What are you doing?" Tsuna hushed when he saw the sleeping prefect.

"W-w-what happened, Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried out scared.

"Shh, he's sick. I'm taking him to his house. Hey, Tsuna, will you help me carry these bags?"

"Ah, sorry, Yamamoto, I can't. I just came to say hi, my mom made plans for the day, and, yeah…" Tsuna looked down.

"Kay, thanks Tsuna." With that, Yamamoto and Tsuna said their goodbyes, and he just kept walking. It seemed like it took forever to get to Kyoya's house, even though the walk had not been that long. Yamamoto knocked, surprised when he saw Kusakabe, with very red eyes. He looked like he had been crying, or hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"Yamamoto-san, I'm sorry, if you are looking for Kyo-san, he's not here." Kusakabe told Yamamoto.

"Oh, are you sure? Then who is this on my back, with a fever, and he needs to be let in now?" Yamamoto replied, demanding that Kusakabe would hurry up and let him in, before he hit him.

"Oh my god, Kyo-san! Here, get in!" Kusakabe moved.

"Is he alri-"

"Shh, do you want to wake him? He'll be in a bad mood." Yamamoto said, trying to quiet Kusakabe.

"Oh, right." Kusakabe was more quiet. He motioned for Yamamoto to follow him, and he lead him to Kyoya's bedroom. Yamamoto laid Kyoya's stuff by the nightstand, and he put Kyoya on the bed, and covered him up with the blankets that were there. Kusakabe went to get some Excedrin as Yamamoto asked. He kissed Kyoya's forehead, and that stirred the sleeping teen."You…" Kyoya whispered.

"Yes, Kyoya?" Yamamoto asked.

"Just kiss me, god damn it, herbivore." Kyoya demanded. Smiling, Yamamoto leaned down to kiss him, and sat back up. Kusakabe decided that that was an excellent time to run in.

"Kyo-san, you're awake!" He exclaimed happily, holding the pills and a glass of water. Kyoya glared at Kusakabe.

"Just hand them to Takeshi…And Leave." Kusakabe gulped, and then did as he was told. He was about to ask when Kyoya called Yamamoto Takeshi, but dismissed the thought when he saw Kyoya glaring at him. He quickly went away.

Yamamoto held Hibari's soft, pale, white hand. It was really cold. Yamamoto put it to his cheek, in hopes of warming it up a little. But, Kyoya just stroked Yamamoto's cheek, and smiled when a faint blush came to it.

"Weak herbivore." Yamamoto looked down, still holding Kyoya's hand.

"I'm only weak because it's you, silly." Yamamoto replied, wishing he could comfort the teen more. He would do anything for Kyoya, even if he asked him to bring him the moon.

"Takeshi, thank you." Kyoya just laid there, in pain.

"Ah, the pills, come on." Yamamoto fumbled around for them, trying to get them in his hand.

"Do it the same way."

"What, Kyoya?"

"Do it the same was as last night. Don't just hand them to me." Kyoya asked, almost pleading. Yamamoto thought he was asleep, but, maybe he was partially awake. He knew Yamamoto kissed him? Oh well. At least it was a little bit romantic, right? Hero trying to save his boyfriend by kissing him to force him to take the pills. Yamamoto chuckled, waving off that idea.

"Alright, then." Yamamoto put the pills in Kyoya's mouth, and then he kissed him, their tongues fighting over it. Finally, Yamamoto got Kyoya to swallow the damned pills. Kyoya grinned.

"I wondered if you would be able to do it or not, herbivore." Yamamoto just laughed heartily, and then laid beside Kyoya, playing with a lock of his black hair, and then he hugged him tightly, obviously not wanting to let go. Kyoya seemed content with letting Yamamoto hold him, because he didn't push him back away this time, though. Yamamoto ruffled the boys hair, and combed his fingers through it. The feel of Kyoya's hair being played with lulled Kyoya into a deep sleep, but Yamamoto kept doing it. Finally, Yamamoto fell asleep next to him, holding him in his embrace, while sing the same lullaby he sang when he was trying to get Kyoya to fall asleep last night. The same lullaby his mother sang to him.

For the first time in awhile, Hibari slept really good. When he woke up, he just lay there, stroking Yamamoto's cheek. He was so…wonderful. How did Hibari get him? Still, it was embarrassing at the same time. It was not abnormal for Hibari to get these fevers, but, it was really awful now that Takeshi knew how bad he was when he had them. Oh well. If Takeshi loved him as much as Hibari thought he did, Takeshi wouldn't mind. Well, would he? Hibari hoped not. Takeshi stirred a little, making Hibari move some. Still, he was locked tight in Takeshi's warm embrace, not able to leave it. Hibari just kissed the damn irresistible man, but only the cheek. But, apparently, this was enough to wake up the Rain Guardian, enough for him to kiss Hibari back, anyways.

"How are you feeling, Kyoya?" Takeshi asked, worried.

"Better." That was all Hibari had to say to get Takeshi up and going out of the room. Hibari was confused as to why that made him leave the room, though. A few moments later, Takeshi walked back in with a few more Excedrin. Takeshi felt Kyoya's forehead, and had Hibari take the pills the boring old fashioned way. Before Hibari could ask him a question, though, he left the room again, for another few minutes. This time, he came back with a wet cloth.

"I don't care what you say, Kyoya, but you are going to stay still today." Takeshi looked dead serious. That is, until he smiled at Hibari.

"Whatever… Either way, I have a question for you." Hibari simply stated. Takeshi motioned for him to continue with whatever it was.

"Why do you like me?"

"I don't." Takeshi replied

"What?" Hibari was very confused and the fever wasn't really helping.

"I never liked you, Kyoya, I loved you."

At that moment, Hibari wanted to face palm himself, and then hit Takeshi silly with his tonfa.

"Fine, why do you love me, then, Takeshi?" Hibari asked again, hoping for an answer.

"I'm not telling you." Takeshi replied, a soft smile at his lips. Now, now he was just trying to piss off Hibari. Yamamoto continued, " Until you tell me first."

Hibari grumbled out a answer that Takeshi couldn't hear.

"Hmm, Hibari-san?" Takeshi asked.

"Because you're…cute." That was all Hibari dared to say.


	4. What Was That Now?

Chapter 4

What was that now?

'Cute' was not the word that Yamamoto was expecting to hear, although, it did make him blush quite a bit. They both remained silent, waiting for Yamamoto's answer. Each eyeing the other, but when they caught each other's eyes, looked the other way. This seemed to go on for several more minutes. Finally, Yamamoto cleared his throat.

"I… I really, really love you because, well, you're perfect, perfect in your own weird little way. I just love you, you and your ego, how easily annoyed you get. I just love it all."

After that, they both remained quiet, no one or thing breaking the silence, not even little Hibird for when he flew in. Until that is, Kusakabe walked in.

"Kyo-san…. Oh, Yamamoto-kun, you're still here?" Kusakabe looked very confused, and Kyoya answered him,

"Right now, Takeshi is a guest. He's staying for the weekend."

Kusakabe had to be in shock, because his mouth dropped down. Kyo-san, having visitors? That is so…far-fetched! Kusakabe thought. "W-well, is there anything you need?" Kusakabe asked, still trying to comprehend the fact that Yamamoto was still here. Which, by the way, was actually quite difficult. The teen almost thought he was hallucinating, or dreaming a very weird dream.

"No, now leave." Kyoya said with a high authority. Kusakabe left quickly, not wanting to get hit by Kyoya.

After that, Kyoya went and got on a Yukuta, and came back and sat down. Yamamoto looked over to Kyoya, who seemed like he was frowning, although it was king of like his normal face. Only, Yamamoto noticed that his eyes were trying to hide the pain.

"He-hey, Kyoya! Are you alright?" Yamamoto asked, leaning forward. Kyoya put his hand to his stomach, and his face scrunched up for a second. Yamamoto was not expecting Kyoya to fall forward into his arms, like a limp doll. Yamamoto held him up, worried, and trying to figure out if Kyoya was conscious or not. He shook him. No response. He tried one more time before saying anything, that attempt also ending in failure.

"Kyoya?"

"Shut up herbivore." Kyoya almost whispered, slowly pushing himself up, wincing in pain. Yamamoto helped him sit up, and kept his arm on his shoulder until Kyoya swatted it away. Kyoya was attempting to stand, and Yamamoto made sure he was helping him now, no matter how many times Kyoya hit him. Finally, Kyoya gave up on hitting him, and began holding onto him. Even though Yamamoto didn't like seeing him weak and sick, he looked awfully cute. Kyoya began walking towards his destination, which was the bathroom. Yamamoto after helping Kyoya in was about to leave, until Kyoya was still holding onto his sleeve. Yamamoto looked down at his arm, and then at Kyoya's irresistibly cute face, which looked trouble, as if searching for the right words to say towards the Rain Guardian. Yamamoto had to break the weird silence, it was getting awkward.

"Yeah, Kyoya?" Yamamoto asked, not sure what was happening. Kyoya never held onto his sleeve, even though he knew the Cloud guardian had to be sick beyond belief. Yamamoto gladly let him, trying to stay on his good side.

"Just…" Kyoya must have had a hard time saying these next words, because there was a scowl on his adorable face. "stay in here." Kyoya looked like he was sick to the stomach.

Oh… Yamamoto thought, maybe he is? Kyoya slid down the wall, opposite of the toilet. That only confirmed Yamamoto's belief. Yamamoto did the only thing he could do tot help the Cloud guardian.

Yamamoto sat on the edge of the tub, by Kyoya, who had by this time closed his eyes. Yamamoto let out a little chuckle, receiving a glare from Kyoya.

"Sorry, Kyoya."

Yamamoto began playing with the bangs in front of his face, despite the scowl he was getting. Yamamoto wondered how often Kyoya got sick, because he seemed to be accustomed to this, even though he never had Yamamoto there. Eventually, but very slowly, Kyoya leaned into Yamamoto's hair playing, by laying his head on Yamamoto's lap. Yamamoto smiled, thinking about him and Kyoya. He loved Kyoya, more than he would know. Did Kyoya? His thoughts were interrupted when Kyoya moved over, and was hunching over the toilet, bangs in his way. Yamamoto scooted over to where Kyoya was sitting, placing a head on his shoulder.

"Kyoya?" Yamamoto saw that Kyoya was breathing heavily. Oh no, Yamamoto thought, he really is going to throw up! Shit.

Yamamoto placed his hand and Kyoya's back, and pulled back his bangs so they wouldn't be in his way.

"Stop," Kyoya held his breathe, "touching me!" Kyoya said, trying to get Yamamoto to back off. It didn't work.

Kyoya then began to throw up, so Yamamoto kept holding his bangs, and began to rub his back. Kyoya punched him in the stomach, but Yamamoto didn't stop. After getting a breathe, Kyoya looked at Yamamoto and was glaring.

"Stop…touching…me!" But Kyoya was once again over the toilet, wrenching out his insides.

"Kyoya, just let me help…" Yamamoto said, almost begging.

"Get," Kyoya gasped, "off of me." Kyoya was pissed off right now.

"Kyoya Hibari, just shut up and breathe, okay? Just let me help you, this once, okay?" Yamamoto said, defiant.

He was not about to let Kyoya go, just because he was getting pissed off because he was sick, and or showing a weakness or something.

After awhile, Kyoya didn't say anything in reply, so Yamamoto took that as a yes to keep doing whatever it was he was doing. Yamamoto kept rubbing his back in circular motions, hoping to help Kyoya get all of it out of his system, so he couldn't throw up anymore. Kyoya threw up for about three more cycles, and then he leaned again Yamamoto, gasping for air. Yamamoto let go of his bangs, and kissed the top of Kyoya's head. Hoping to make the teen feel a little bit better. Yamamoto just held on to Kyoya for a few more minutes, not wanting to let go of him. Kyoya finally got Yamamoto to let go of him. He stood up, and went to the sink, and washed up, and brushed his teeth about three times, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. He hated tasting the disgusting taste of vomit, it almost made him gag.

Hibari had honestly wanted to bite the living hell out of Takeshi for touching him, but at the same time, he was glad. Although, he was annoyed that he kept rubbing his back, that always made it worse for Hibari, it made him want to throw up more. Of course, Takeshi didn't know that, so he finally gave in, because Takeshi was way TOO PERSISTENT for his own good. Takeshi walked over to him, and put his arms around Hibari's waist, pulling him in for a kiss, except that Hibari put his hand on the Rain Guardians mouth, denying him any entry. He was shocked when Takeshi just licked his hand, and his small little moan made the Rain Guardian smirk.

"I'll bite you to dearth, herbivore." Hibari stated, after getting out of the Rain guardians grasp.

"But, Kyoya, you haven't done that to me in awhile" Takeshi smiled, annoying Hibari to no ends. AT that moment however, before he could hit the damned Rain guardian, he was flung over said persons shoulders, and carried away, despite Hibari's persistent kicks.

"Put. Me. Down. NOW." Hibari demanded, still struggling in Takeshi's overpowering arms.

"Alright, but, you insisted." Takeshi dropped Hibari on his bed. Hibari landed with an oof, but was quickly quieted by Takeshi kissing him. As much as Hibari was pissed off, he wanted more of Takeshi, and his wonderful touches. He moaned slightly into Takeshi's mouth, making Takeshi deepen the kiss. When Takeshi pulled away, Hibari let out a little bit of a whimper, and he mentally hit himself for that. Takeshi just chuckled, and kissed him again, and they made out for a few more minutes, and that's when Takeshi got up completely, making Hibari sit up on his elbow to watch where he was going. Takeshi walked over and went and got his bag, putting it on Hibari's nightstand. Hibari cocked his eyebrow, quite curious. Takeshi preceded to turn off the lights, and pulled all the blinds shut. Slowly, like a predator, he walked over and kissed Hibari again. Hibari accepted his kisses, while wrapping his arms around Takeshi's waist. He quickly turned so he would be on top of Takeshi, only, to his frustration, get rolled back onto the bottom. Apparently, Hibari thought, Takeshi is trying to be the seme. Hibari wasn't going to let Takeshi win, but, Takeshi's prying fingers couldn't be stopped. Takeshi was pulling the Yukuta off of Hibari's shoulders, revealing the pale white skin underneath. Hibari shivered from the cold, but was quickly embraced by Takeshi, and was forced into a deep passionate kiss, only to be left without the warmth once again.

"Don't stop now, Takeshi." Hibari said, with annoyance. He heard Takeshi chuckle, and then he was again in another kiss. Takeshi then began to lick his chest, and swirled his tongue in his naval, and went back up to his neck, sucking where you could find Hibari's pulse, leaving a mark of ownership. Hibari moaned underneath of Takeshi, unable to pull away. Somehow, being able to have Hibari under Takeshi, moaning, made Takeshi feel proud. However, as much as Hibari wanted to keep going, he was completely annoyed with Takeshi for keeping him on the bottom, it made him feel weak. He HATED being weak. However, his thoughts were interrupted when he realized what Takeshi was doing, and why he had brought his bag over. Hibari frantically struggled as his hands were tied together by a black tie, one of Takeshi's, and tied to the bed post. Hibari was extremely pissed off, he hated being bound, no matter by what or who. He felt weak, vulnerable.

"Untie me no-" Hibari began but was interrupted by a chuckling Takeshi.

"No, I don't think I will." Takeshi said, caressing Hibari's skin on his torso with his fingers, making Hibari get a chill and shiver. Takeshi chuckled again.

"You're so cute like this." Takeshi simply said, and the kissed and licked all over Hibari's chest, making him moan loudly. Hibari hated the fact he was giving the herbivore pleasure, after tying him up! Hibari's body betrayed him however, when he bucked underneath of said person, and he moaned loudly as he bit on his nipple, while doing that pinching the other. Takeshi switched, making sure they both received the same treatments. Takeshi was grinning, and he then kissed Hibari, who refused to let Takeshi in, except for the fact that he bit the Prefect's lip, making him open his mouth in pain, and snuck in his tongue. Hibari couldn't help but moan at this, despite his anger at being tied up. Damn it, he thought, I can't tough him like this…

Once again, Yamamoto left him for a brief moment, Hibari not seeing what he was doing. Hibari was busy looking at the tie, deciding whether he should just brake the damned rope or-

"Gyah!" Hibari moaned, when a cold finger was inserted into him, he realized that Takeshi had lubed it. "Ahh! S-stop!" Hibari let out, stuttered. He inwardly cursed at himself for doing so, because it only seemed to encourage Takeshi, who lubed another finger, and felt around, all while stretching Hibari. Hibari tried to pull his arms down, and push Takeshi off, before lust completely took over him, but seeing as he was tied up, that didn't work. So much Hibari struggled, only to remain in defeat while the Rain Guardian put in a third finger, before slowly, and at am agonizing slow pace pull them out, and kiss Hibari. Hibari at this point was panting, trying not to do whatever it was that said person wanted him to do. No, he was absolutely not going to stop trying to get the bastard off. Yamamoto had pulled something out of his bag, and then grinned at Hibari, and once more placed a peck upon his cheek. Hibari was just about to try and get out of the tie , but unfortunately for him Takeshi had other plans. Hibari couldn't help but moan when a cold object was being nudge up his ass. Hibari leaned forward, only to see Yamamoto holding a purple controller.

"Hmm, ne, Kyoya-chan~ What kind of cute reactions can I get from you?" Takeshi asked, with a sly grin to his face. To Hibari's surprise, Takeshi had put a vibrator in him, and turned it on the low setting. Kyoya arched back, moaning, and his knees buckled together. Takeshi slid the notch up on the controller, while pulling open Hibari's legs, and licking down the sweet white, tender legs. Hibari let out another moan. Hibari hated moaning, it made him sound weak. Hibari bit down on his lip, quieting himself, except the few moans that got out.

"Ne, Kyoya~," Takeshi began to coo, " I wanna hear your voice." Hibari honestly thought that Takeshi was purring, the way he said that. Hibari shook his head, and shaped the word 'no'. At this, the Rain guardian frowned, and began to rummage through his bag again. Takeshi turned off the vibrator, and licked Hibari's cheek, playfully.

"I guess… I'll just have to punish you." Takeshi said, without a hint of a joke in his voice. Hibari really was curious now, as Takeshi straddled him, and began to kiss his neck, sucking on his pulse-point again. Hibari tilted his head back, and moaned. Hibari then felt something tied onto his eyes, and he realized it was a blindfold. He tried to shake it off his head, but couldn't get it off, it didn't even budge.

"Ne, Kyoya, they say if you cut off one of your senses, the others get stronger. Did you know that, Kyoya?" Takeshi purred, and then turned the vibrator on, pushing it in further, until he heard the sexiest moan ever from Hibari, which let him know that he had hit his prostate. That's when Takeshi turned the vibrator on max, causing Hibari to moan very loud, to the point it was almost a scream. Hibari's moaning made Takeshi let out a moan of his own. Takeshi pulled the vibrator out of Kyoya, and began to eat him, lapping at his insides. Again, Hibari let out one of the sexiest moans ever, his back arching, his hips trying to move into the position, although, their wish was granted, Takeshi had one of his hands on Hibari's hip, keeping him from moving.

"Ahhh…Ahh!" Hibari moaned, "T-Takeshi… I want you. NOW." The prefect demanded.

Takeshi just tsked Hibari. "If you really want me to come, you have to beg, Kyoya." Takeshi said, kissing and licking Hibari's hips, gaining yet another moan. Hibari shook his head no, only to have Takeshi suck on his member. Hibari couldn't help but arch into it, giving Takeshi the pleasure of it all, only to be denied that pleasure, Takeshi still holding his hips down. Hibari groaned, wanting Takeshi with every fiber of his being. Hibari couldn't believe he was giving in, but, he couldn't help it at this point.

"Pl-please, Takeshi…" Hibari stuttered out…

"Please what, Kyoya?" Takeshi said, cooing the man to beg.

"Plea-please, just enter me already." Hibari said, flushing at his statement. Takeshi just grinned.

"spread your legs open then, love." Takeshi cooed, while Hibari shamefully spread his legs.

"Good boy, Kyoya~." Takeshi said teasingly. Takeshi, however, did not enter. He began to eat Hibari again, just for a little bit, lapping at his insides, to hear his precious moans. Finally, Takeshi began to push in and out, slow at first, but then, rapidly going faster. To his enjoyment, Hibari was a screamer. Hibari moaned as Takeshi pulled out, leaving him feel empty. Takeshi untied Hibari from the bed-post, but kept his wrist tied together, and took off blindfold he had placed on Hibari. Takeshi grinned when Hibari glared at him.

"I will bite you to death." Hibari stated, as if it was already decided.

"Aw, I still had a few plans for my poor Kyoya." Takeshi said, feigning disappointment. Hibari was about to go after Takeshi for tying him up, only to realize his wrist were still bound together. Hibari inwardly cursed. Hibari had been blushing for a little bit, but it got ten times redder when Yamamoto picked him up bride-style, and carried him to his bathroom, with his tub that could easily hold four people. Takeshi turned on the water, making sure it would be hot when they got in. Takeshi felt Hibari's forehead which was extremely hot, but most likely because they had just done it. After Hibari had finished puking, he had felt a lot better to Takeshi, which was the only reason Takeshi did what he did.

"I'll untie you, as long as you don't beat me up!" Takeshi said, grinning. Hibari just grunted, signaling that he agreed. Takeshi untied him, and made him stand up, facing the opposite way of Takeshi.

"I hate you, you herbivore." Hibari said, not looking at Takeshi.

"I love you too, Kyoya." Takeshi replied, putting his arms around the prefect's waist, pulling him as tight as he possibly could. Hibari finally leaned into it, putting his arms over Takeshi's. He was glad that Takeshi decided they should take a bath, Hibari was extremely sore.


	5. Don't You Dare

Hey guys… Just want to apologize for taking so long. I just finished up with my mid-term exams at school, so I've been busy the past few weeks. Well, please enjoy the story!

Chapter 5

Don't You Dare!

The rest of Sunday had gone on, them mainly being in silence, Yamamoto just getting the food items or medication that Kyoya needed, to make sure he was fine before school started. Yamamoto quietly left after kissing Kyoya, and went back reluctantly back to his home. He was going to miss Kyoya for the night that they were to be separated before school. Yamamoto cursed how short the weekends were. He went to bed, and did his normal routine, and walked toward the corner where Tsuna and them always met. It all seemed so plain to Yamamoto now, although he stilled loved it. Yamamoto loved being able to walk with his friends, laugh with them. But, it was just wasn't the same as being with Kyoya… Yamamoto grinned, thinking about seeing him at the school gate! Gokudera and Tsuna noticed, but, didn't say anything about it. They just let Yamamoto fantasize, figuring that it was about baseball. Oh, how they were so wrong, it was almost ironic. Yamamoto snapped out of his daze when they came to the school. He saw Kyoya standing at the gate as usual, making sure that no one disturbed the peace. Yamamoto grinned and waved, only to have Kyoya walked away, not even saying hi or anything. Yamamoto felt really hurt. Yamamoto and his friends went to class like they normally would, but they got there a little early, so Yamamoto said he had to take care of some business, and he left. Yamamoto started heading out for his beloved baseball field, but he turned around and started heading towards the Disciplinary Office, he had to talk with Kyoya. He wanted to know why Kyoya had completely ignored him, even though they were going out! Yamamoto wanted answers, and he wanted answers now. Yamamoto saw the room, and before he got there he saw Kusakabe walk out and walk in the other direction. Good, Kyoya and him would be alone. Yamamoto walked in and shut the door quietly.

"Kusakabe, if you forgot someth-" Kyoya turned around and saw Yamamoto standing there, smiling, but yet he looked a little angry. "Hello, Takeshi. Can I help you?" Kyoya asked, a little to business like.

"Why didn't you even look at me? Can't I smile and wave at you at least?" Yamamoto said, a little bit monotone.

"Because, we're at school."

"So? Kyoya! We're going out, shouldn't I be able to say hi to you at least? I'm being nice here, at least I'm not asking to hug and kiss you, even though I wouldn't care. I don't care what other people think!" Yamamoto said, sort of yelling. Kyoya was almost surprised, but, he knew Yamamoto was going to do or say something, he just wasn't expecting this.

"Takeshi… You really wouldn't care if others knew? You really wouldn't care if it, if I, was the one who ruined your reputation?" Kyoya asked, watching Yamamoto for any .hesitations.

"I mean... I didn't mean come right out and say it, but, you know, can't we at least hang out, or talk for a little bit? I don't want you to ignore me…" Yamamoto said, looking at the floor. Kyoya smiled, and walked over to Yamamoto, and lifted up his chin, and kissed him.

"Either way, I don't want people to know. I have a reputation to uphold." Kyoya stated matter as fact like. Yamamoto chuckled.

"Couldn't you just 'bite them to death'?" Yamamoto laughed, ruffling Kyoya's hair. Kyoya grunted a 'hn', and then walked back over to his office desk, and sat down, and stared at the papers, as if he could make them go away by wishing them to. Yamamoto walked over, and leaned against the desk, taking Kyoya's hands, interlacing them with his own. Kyoya looked at Yamamoto and smiled, but just a little. Yamamoto leaned down and was kissing Kyoya when Kusakabe walked in, and dropped his papers. Yamamoto quickly pulled away, and Kyoya looked the other way, and they were both blushing…

"Kusakabe…if you tell anyone what you saw, I will bite you to death. Understand, herbivore?" Kyoya was now looking at Kusakabe, with a little bit of a blush on his face.

"I…understood. Although…it wasn't that it was bad.. Just…unexpected…All um.." Kusakabe got down and picked up the papers, and put them on the desk. Kyoya just glared at the papers on his desk.

"I'll leave you two alone, and uh, go on patrol." Somehow Kusakabe managed a smile, and left. Yamamoto just chuckled at Kyoya, who was still glaring at the papers.

"Why must there be so many…?" He let his question drift off. He picked up a pen and began to read the papers, letting Yamamoto and him sit in silence. The warning bell rang, and Yamamoto stood up and stretched.

"See you at lunch?" Yamamoto asked.

"Maybe." And Kyoya waved him off. Yamamoto kissed him one more time, and left for his class. He sat in his seat, and the bell rang.

"Whew, just in time!" Yamamoto said, grinning to himself. Tsuna and Gokudera just looked at him, and he just smiled at them. They both looked at each other, then turned forward when the teacher came in. As usual, the teacher was lecturing them on and off about math, and how this or thought came to be. Yamamoto just stared out the window, waiting the for lunch to roll around. It seemed to have taken an eternity to Yamamoto, though it was only a few hours. When the bell rang, he walked over to Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Hey, ready for lunch?" Yamamoto grinned, while Tsuna said yep, and Gokudera yelled at him for interrupting his and Jyuudaime's conversation. Yamamoto laughed it off, saying ' maa, maa.' Gokudera just glared at him. They were about to walk onto the roof when Kyoya walked into the room, and stood in front of Yamamoto.

"Herbivore." Was all he stated,.

"Ahaha, right. Tsuna, Dera-chan, I'll be eating with him today." Yamamoto smiled.

"Eh? Yamamoto, are you sure?" Tsuna asked his friend, curious and worried about his friend.

"Yup, I'll catch up with you later." He smiled and turned to see Kyoya walking out of the classroom, and jogged up to him, smiling, with his hands interlaced behind his head.

Gokudera looked over at Tsuna.

"Tenth, something's not right…"

"Yeah…" Was all the said brunette replied, leaving them in silence as they walked to the roof. He didn't want to get bitten by Hibari, so he left Yamamoto all on his own with the prefect.

Hibari left, knowing that Takeshi would follow suit. As he expected, Takeshi came up jogging, and then began walking by his side.

"Glad you came, Kyoya!" Takeshi said, grinning like an idiot.

"Don't call me that in public, Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari said, glaring at Takeshi. He didn't want people to believe that he was turning soft. Especially if it was with the baseball idiot. Hibari didn't know why, but he didn't want people to know that they were dating. It wasn't really about his reputation this time, as much as it was Takeshi's, and his baseball career. Didn't Takeshi know that? Hibari just kept glaring at said person.

"Aw, don't be like that, Hibari!" Takeshi said, a little whiny sounding. Hibari just wanted to chuckle at how Takeshi had sounded just then, but he shook his head no.

"Not in public. Wait till we get to the roof, herbivore." Hibari left it at that, while people just stared at them, until Hibari glared at them, making them continue, more like run, to their destination. That was all it took to make Takeshi laugh a little, but then they remained quiet until they reached the roof. It was a little bit breezy, which was very refreshing because it was hot in the building, and Takeshi's back was probably wet from the sweat. Hibari just went and laid by the fence on the roof, and Takeshi just smiled and went to sit with him. Takeshi pulled out his bento, and Kyoya still just laid there. Takeshi smiled at Hibari again, and kissed him. Hibari returned the kiss, glad to have Takeshi's company, though he would never admit that last part. He didn't want Takeshi to think he was softening up too much, because then Hibari wouldn't be Hibari.

"Hey, do you have a lunch?" Takeshi asked, a little bit curious. He never really saw Hibari eat, even at his house, he hardly ate anything. At least, not when Takeshi was around. Although, he did order sushi at his pops place.

"No…" Hibari kept his eyes closed, as if he was enjoying the breeze that they got on the roof top. Takeshi watched Hibari for a moment, and then got a piece a sushi on his chopsticks, and prodded it on top of Hibari's mouth. Hibari looked at Takeshi, and closed his eyes again. He opened his mouth, and allowed Takeshi to feed the piece of sushi to him. He chewed and swallowed it, and just laid there, very content.

"So, is it good?" Takeshi asked, hoping to strike some sort of a conversation. He knew Hibari liked the quiet better, but he didn't want them to not talk. He wanted to hear Hibari's sweet voice.

"I guess." Hibari replied, never looking at Takeshi.

"Oh… okay. If you want more, let me know." Even though Hibari's eyes weren't opened, he knew that Takeshi smiled for him, even though he frowned afterwards. Hibari wanted to click his tongue at this, but he just sighed at Takeshi.

"Herbivore," Hibari began, "If I said I guess, it means I like it, and want more. Aren't you supposed to know about that since I'm you so claimed 'boyfriend' and all?" Hibari could feel Takeshi perk up, he moved a little bit, causing Hibari to frown a little, but he ignored Takeshi's annoying movements. Takeshi gave him another piece of sushi, glad to hear Hibari's comment.

"I'm glad you like it, I made it myself." Takeshi just grinned, and Hibari looked up at him again, and then slid his eyes closed.

Hibari and Takeshi silently ate together for the next five to ten minutes, not taking long until they finished Takeshi's bento. Takeshi laid back, and put his arm around Hibari, since no one was likely to walk up, and couldn't see them from the other roof, since Hibari went to the side of the entrance, where he knew no one could see them. Even though it was really hot, Hibari didn't want Takeshi to let him go, so he just stayed in his arms, ignoring the heat coursing through their bodies. Hibari smiled a little bit when Takeshi pulled him into his lap, placing his arms around Hibari's waist. Hibari intertwined his fingers with Takeshi's, not wanting to let go.

"You could ditch class, herbivore." Hibari said, almost suggestively. He felt Takeshi chuckle underneath him, and he looked to his side, blushing.

"I'm serious, Takeshi." Hibari stated.

"The sad thing is, Kyoya, I know. I know what it is that you want." Takeshi said, pulling Hibari closer to him. Hibari was confused, but was blushing furiously when he felt Takeshi pulling at his belt, undoing it, and then unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Hibari was reaching to stop him, but, he stopped, and craned his neck so that he could kiss Takeshi, who was also blushing. Takeshi gave Hibari a hand-job for only a few minutes, but instead of making them feel better, it made them want each other more. Hibari stood up, and re-did his pants and belt.

"Follow me, herbivore." Hibari said, walking away. Takeshi stood up and started following him, obviously a little confused. Hibari walked through the halls silently and quickly. There was another twenty minutes until all of the students had to go back to their classrooms, and Hibari knew that none of them would dare walk in the hallways at this time, not when Hibari was supposed to be prowling around. Hibari slowed down and waited for Takeshi to come up and meet him by his side, and finally he did. Hibari took his hand, and Takeshi just smiled, glad that Hibari was even showing affection in public. Hibari was about to lead them into the public bathroom when he heard a moan. Hibari slid his hand out of Takeshi's, and pulled out his tonfas. There was no way, NO WAY, someone was doing IT at the bathroom at school. Hibari slowly opened the door, and turned back at Takeshi blushing, and closed the door. That was not who he would have ever expected, and the image burned in his mind. Takeshi cocked an eyebrow, and open the door, only to stand there quietly, and then close the door. Inside, two people put their shirts back on, covering the hickies, and then they stepped out, one pissed off, the other blushing furiously. The brunette was blushing, but finally said something,

"S-sorry…" Tsuna began, looking at the floor, but he was interrupted by Hibari.

"I'll let you go, as long as it never happens here again." Hibari said, and began walking away. Takeshi smiled weakly, and then followed Hibari. Gokudera let out a stream of cuss words, only to stop when he saw Hibari and Takeshi holding hands. The two turned around the corner.

"Tenth…Something is wrong with all of us…" Gokudera said, looking at the brunette. He gave Tsuna a peck on the cheek, and took his hand, leading them back onto the roof for the remaining minutes they had left.

Yamamoto was really surprised that Kyoya had let the two go, but he was really glad. He didn't want them to get in trouble. Especially for what it is that they were doing. That would have been terrible, especially for Tsuna. Maybe Kyoya did it for Yamamoto? He probably would never know the real answer, but that was okay with him. As long as he got to be with Kyoya, he could care less. As they were walking down the hallways, Yamamoto began to whistle a tune, and it was the lullaby he had sung for Kyoya. He really liked singing it for Kyoya. Kyoya, whether he knew it or not, kept turning in the bed, to the point Yamamoto was worried about him. Yamamoto loved this tune, it was his favorite. Probably because his mother sang it to him when he was little and had nightmares, but, he loved it even more now that he had someone to sing it to. There was nothing better feeling, to Yamamoto then having someone to sing a lullaby to. He loved it.

"What is that song, Takeshi…? It sounds so familiar…" Kyoya said, pale blue grey eyes penetrating Yamamoto's golden brown ones.

"Oh… it's a lullaby my mother sang to me when I was little…and had nightmares." Yamamoto said, laughing at himself a little bit. He wondered if Kyoya wanted to hit him for showing weakness. He chuckled a little. Kyoya probably wanted to hit him on the head with his tonfa right then.

"Is it…the one you sang to me?" Kyoya asked, a little bit hesitantly. Yamamoto looked at him dumbfounded, surprised that he remembered it. He though that Kyoya was sleeping, and he didn't think Kyoya even would remember, but, apparently he did. Yamamoto smiled at Kyoya, and gave a slight nod of his head.

"Yeah… It didn't bother you, did it? You were uh…not restful." Yamamoto said, trying to word it so Kyoya wouldn't get mad at him for making him sound 'weak'.

Kyoya looked away, blushing… all that came out of him was a mumbled thanks. After a moment of an awkward silence, Kyoya took Yamamoto's hand. Yamamoto grinned, and hugged Kyoya, making him face Yamamoto, and he kissed his forehead. Kyoya just glared at him.

"Don't you dare do that in public again, do you hear me you herbivore?" Kyoya said a little demanding. Yamamoto just chuckled, and agreed, after one last peck.


	6. Who Did What Now?

Chapter 6

Who Did What?

Everything seemed to be going fine. Hibari would call Takeshi to the office every now and then, and they would just sit on the couch, Hibari leaning on Takeshi, while filing out papers. It didn't bother them anymore when Kusakabe walked in on them, besides, he already knew after the first time he walked in on them. The days seemed to pass, nothing new really happening, but nothing was amiss. Hibari was still taking care of the delinquents who went to their school, dealing with them harshly, trying to keep Namimori peaceful yet. Takeshi would always chuckle when Hibari was talking about his beloved Namimori, and all of the things that had to be done. He would laugh, listen, and be serious with Hibari, depending on what it was that they were talking about. Hibari was glad that Takeshi would do all of these things, and it was his turn to give a chuckle when he was listening to Takeshi tell some of his stories, mainly involving his beloved baseball, and how hard, or cool one of his sidings' to home base was. They both enjoyed each other's company, which was sort of weird, if you thought about it, because of how different they were. Takeshi; a fun outgoing guy, laid back, and carefree. While on the other hand you have Hibari; Tough, dark, mysterious, but seems to enjoy beating people up. You put them in a room with each other, you would think Hibari would try to kill Takeshi, but, that's evidently not what happened. Of all things possible, they became lovers.

Today seemed to be like all of those other days, them meeting at the school gates, saying hello to each other, and then Takeshi going to his class, while Hibari went to his reception room, to deal with the other end of the educational spectrum. Takeshi was waiting in his classroom for Hibari to call him up. He was counting down for the agreed time. Only a few more minutes….just two more minutes…one…bingo. The teachers phone rang, and told the teacher to send Takeshi to the disciplinary office. The only people who knew why Takeshi was going to Hibari's was Kusakabe, Gokudera, and Tsuna. The other teachers and students were curious, but not enough to possibly get 'bitten to death' by Hibari, the school's prefect. They just clamped their mouths shut. Takeshi walked out to the hall, then walked quickly, a little bit to eager, to get to Hibari.

Hibari was sitting at his office desk, waiting for Takeshi, when the door opened, only to be Kusakabe.

"Kyo-san, these are papers from the school principle…" Kusakabe put the papers on the desk, and stood, waiting for any orders he might be given. Hibari just glared at the papers, and then waived Kusakabe off, signaling that he didn't need him anymore. Kusakabe quietly left, to go and do a daily routine: circle the school, to make sure everyone was in their proper class.

Hibari settled back down into his seat, looking at the new papers, when the door slid open, and Hibari looked up to see Takeshi. He half smiled as he got up, and moved to the couch, where Takeshi had already sat down.

"Hello, Kyoya."

Hibari nodded, " Takeshi."

And that was that. Hibari sat down and leaned against Takeshi, who had put his arm around Hibari's waist, pulling him closer to him. Everyday that they laid back on the couch, Hibari always talked while doing his paper work. Takeshi wondered how much Hibari even paid attention to their little conversation that they had here and there. Over the time, Takeshi started reading the documents that Hibari worked on, sometimes giving his opinion on the matter, and the what-not. Hibari never seemed to go with Takeshi's opinion, but, hey, at least he listened!

Hibari was looking through the papers, never staying at one…

"Why…why would anyone want to even do That?" Hibari asked to himself, not really expecting a reply.

"Do what?" Takeshi asked.

"The same group that started the fight last week…they started a food fight, and even…destroyed the bathroom, is what you could say…" Hibari just grunted, and signed a few papers. Yamamoto read the paper that Hibari was holding while signing the other, and read a few things that the delinquents did, and made a disgusted face.

"Ew…Why would you even want to do that? That's just low, even for them…" Takeshi commented, receiving a head nod from Hibari. Hibari finished signing the papers, and looked at the desk, which had even more. Hibari got up, slowly, wishing he could just sit there forever, and got the papers, and brought them back with him. Takeshi gladly welcomed back Hibari's warmth, seeing as he was shivering a little from when the prefect had gotten up.

"Kyoya, you always seem so busy~! Let's do something fun tonight, okay?" Takeshi said, trying to cheer up the prefect. This was one of those days where Hibari wanted to kill everyone, even Takeshi.

"Hn." Grunted Hibari.

"I know a great place for a picnic. It's very quiet." Takeshi said, trying to get the skylark to agree. Hibari looked up from the papers to Takeshi, and looked him in the eye.

"Fine." Was all he said, and was all that Takeshi needed to smile, and give Hibari a little hug.

"I'll make you anything you want to eat, just name it!" Takeshi said, goofing off. This was one of those few times they called it a date, when they were alone. Hibari didn't say anything but sushi, since he didn't really care. He always liked to just let Takeshi pick something out, since he was the one planning the whole fiasco.

"You should get going, herbivore. They'll start to wonder if I killed you." Hibari said, standing up, stretching and yawning. Takeshi just smiled, and took in the sight."Alright, then. I'll meet you after school then, 'kay?"

"Hn"

"Kyoya. I love you." Takeshi kissed Hibari on the cheek, and then left him, alone in the reception room.

Silently, mysterious figures crept about in an abandoned factory. Slowly planning out their plot.

"Yo, Joker, when are we taking on this lame-ass?" Asked the mysterious man with the flaming orange hair, blood red menacing eyes, jeans with cuts on the knees, and a black t-shirt, and a zip-up hoodie with the letters TRHS across it. The woman just stared at him, apathetic almost.

"We'll get to him when we get to him, Ace. There's no need to rush, after all, we are still waiting for Him to signal us." The woman named Joker replied.

"Ahhhhh…..Joker….This is booooriiiiinnnnnnng." Ace said, emphasizing boring.

"Maybe if you knew how to act, you wouldn't be bored, Ace. Now hush. I get bigger headaches from you than I do when I have a hangover." Joker said, non-melancholy. Joker pulled out a cigarette, and she began smoking.

"Alright… We can kidnap him this weekend. His parents will be gone still, and nobody would be there." Joker told Ace, hoping he was at least paying attention. Ace chuckled, and walked out of the room. He quickly came back with two cold beers, and handed Joker one. They opened them at the same time, and Ace began to chug his, while Joker sipped. Joker let out a smile that quickly disappeared as she heard,

"Dear little Ace and Joker…I hope your prepared, because I need him now." A mysterious man said.

"Bro-bro…I mean, Rahl, what are you talking about?" Joker asked, scared and confused. "That's not enough time!"

"Joker…My beloved Joker, you two…have to figure it out. Besides, don't you want the message from X?" Rahl said, hood covering his eyes. He moved his hood, and the two saw their boss smirking, and then grinned, and he walked out.

Ace looked at joker, who stared at the ground…

"Shit…" Joker said, finally showing emotion, "Wait…I got it."

Yamamoto looked at the clock and yawned. It was only 10 in the morning, and yet, he was already falling asleep during the lecture. The only reason why he was still awake was because he and Tsuna had been passing a note in class, which kept him up because it was pretty funny. Still, Yamamoto counted the minutes till lunch when he could see Hibari…..

It was now around lunchtime, and no matter where Yamamoto looked, he could nto find Hibari. He checked the roof, the reception room boys bathroom, and he even went to the principle. N one knew where he was. Yamamoto brushed it off, and said that maybe he left to get something…

Hibari was waling through the hallways when he remembered about something he had to talk to the principle about. Hibari walked towards the principles' room, threatening a few herbivores along the way. He stopped out the door and stood up completely straight, and then walked in.

"Ah, Hibari-kun. Good morning. You are normally here before 10..." The principle said, a little surprised.

"Ah, well, even though it's early, I want to take care of the boys who messed up the bathroom stall. I can take care of it, sir." Hibari said, annoyed by having to be respectful. He hated the old man.

"Oh, well, alright. I'm busy right now with some of the meeting's that are coming up soon, any way." With that, Hibari nodded and walked out of the office. He shook his head, and began looking for the students who wrecked the bathroom. He figured the place he should look first was behind the school building, where they liked to try to get away and smoke, although Hibari caught them every single time. They started to do it so much, you just knew when to show up. It was really getting pretty pathetic. Hibari glided through the hallways, until reaching the front doors. He would take the time to walk around to the back. Besides, he hardly ever went this way, and he actually really enjoyed it. When Hibari turned the corer, he was expecting to see the smoke from the camel cigarettes, and the boys laughing, thinking they actually got away from Hibari, but he didn't see them. Instead, he saw a man and a women, who were obviously not in middle school. The man grinned at Hibari, while the woman was coolly, only crossing her arms and looking away. This, for some reason, really irritated Hibari. He began walking over to them, but stopped about 10 feet away from them.

"What do you want here, herbivores?" Hibari inquired with a venom in his voice. These two were definitely not a good sign.

"Ah, we're looking for some friends of ours who go here, could you help us?" Asked the woman. Were they talking about those boys, if so, Hibari wanted them off the school property, now. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave school property." Hibari said with venom, hoping to just be able to scare them off.

"Nuh-uh-uh, we have to do something, first, Mr. Prefect." The strange looking man said. The woman looked at Hibari with her cold glare, while the man lifted up his hand. He dropped a vile near Hibari's feet, who moved back quickly.

"Nah-ah-ah-ah. To late, bird boy." The man said. Hibari was confused, but started to get dizzy. He took a swing at the man, but the woman hit him, Hibari fell to the ground, unable to even move. The man swung him over his shoulder, and began walking away. Hibari looked into the school windows, and saw Yamamoto sitting at his desk laughing. If only the idiot looked this way. They turned on the next street to the left and then things went black…

Ace was a bit jumpy, and couldn't sit still. He was watching to make sure Hibari didn't wake up, even though it should be impossible for a few more hours, while joker wrote a note to the bird-boy's gross boyfriend. He was waiting for the skylarch to wake up, almost. He wanted to torture him so bad. Oh yes, they knew everything about the two. Ace grinned thinking of all the ways they could torture the two. He couldn't wait, they had a bunch of plans. Ace himself got to torture Hibari, and possibly Yamamoto, once Joker was done with him. After all, her brother only needed him for one thing. Oh yes, this was going to be fun for sure….

Once again, Yamamoto was counting the minutes in class, staring at a tree out the window, writing notes to Tsuna and Gokudera, everything but paying attention to the teacher, who didn't even notice. Yamamoto began to get sleepy, but he kept himself awake by pinching his wrist. It had never failed him, at least not yet anyway. Yamamoto stared out the window, and saw Hibird flutter across, staying at the window seal. Huh, Yamamoto never saw Hibird at this time of hour. Yamamoto looked at the class clock, and gasped. It was past 1:30, and normally Hibari would have gotten Yamamoto by now. Yamamoto felt like something was wrong, but he couldn't just barge out of class… Hell, he could. He wrote a note to Tsuna, saying that if he wasn't back in thirty, something bad was happening, and then he ran out of class.

"He-hey!" The teacher yelled, shocked by his out-burst, "Yamamoto-kun, get back here…!" The teacher sighed, and left it be. Tsuna told Gokudera, who looked solemn, and nodded. The two boys wondered what was happening, but hardly took their eyes off of the clock. Even Gokudera seemed worried.

Yamamoto went around the school, but he couldn't find Hibari. He went to his locker, and saw a note. He read it, and it was from Hibari earlier that morning. It read as,

"Hey, might not get back, at a meeting at another school. See you later, Takeshi." Yamamoto smiled, and shut his locker door, not noticing another slip of paper that fell out of his locker, and went back to class, and apologized to the teacher, saying that he needed to use the restroom.

Reborn had been watching, and pulled the paper off of the ground, and began to read it….

The last class of the day had begun, and Yamamoto was having a hard time keeping his droopy eyes open. While they had a five minute break between classes, Yamamoto walked around, looking for Hibari. Kusakabe, the principle, and no one else had even seen him for awhile. Yamamoto figured maybe he was at the meeting still. Sometime's they were ended up being really long, even though how long they were was with extra time to begin with. Yamamoto shrugged it off as one of those meetings, and walks back to his class, and smiled and waved at Tsuna and Gokudera. Tsuna waved back and smiled, while Gokudera scowled and looked away, acting as if he didn't care about the other, or even notice him. The bell signaling them to all sit down rang, but everyone continued to talk, because this teacher was always late. Yamamoto engaged Tsuna in a sport talk, mainly baseball, and asked Tsuna what sport he liked best. Tsuna said he didn't have one, so he asked Gokudera, who said football.

"Football?" Yamamoto said, eyes wide. He had never even seen Gokudera play anything like football.

"Yeah, you moron. You see me play it all the time during school." Gokudera said, scowling.

"No I don't…" Yamamoto replied confused.

Gokudera was about to be an ass to him, when he shut his trap, and then looked at Yamamoto to explain,

"In Italy, soccer is called football since you actually hit it with your foot, and football is soccer ball. Got it?" Gokudera asked, not really wanting an answer even though Yamamoto nodded.

Finally, the teacher began her lecture, and Yamamoto finally fell asleep in the class, the teacher ignoring him because this always happened.

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and students began to pour out of the school. Yamamoto was about to wait on everyone, until he saw they were gathered around Reborn, even Ryohei, Chrome and Lambo. He walked over, but wasn't noticed.

"Nobody can tell him, or he'll freak. He can't know that Hibari got kidnapped…" Tsuna said to Reborn, who was smirking.

"Behind you, dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, with a serious look.

Behind him was a pissed off Yamamoto, with his fist tightened up. Yamamoto asked in rage, "Who did what now?"

HEEEYYYY! Hey, guys, I just want to apologize for taking so freaking long! I'm so soryy, so so so so so so so sorry! I was busy with school at first, but then my internet went boom! And was no longer there….. Next chapter! Please comment and review.


	7. You Idiotic Moron!

Chapter 7

You Idiotic-moron!

Yamamoto had seen all of his friends while he was leaving school, so he walked up to them, and stood behind them. Reborn noticed, and smirked at him. Yamamoto smiled back, finally tuning into what they were actually saying…

"Nobody can tell Yamamoto that Hibari was kidnapped, okay?" Tsuna pleaded with the other guardians, who in return nodded their heads. Reborn smirked again.

"What is it, Reborn?" Tsuna inquired.

"Behind you, dame-Tsuna." Reborn said pointing at Yamamoto. Tsuna turned around and did his little hie shriek.

Yamamoto just smiled at reborn, angrily, his fist practically shaking.

"Who did what now, Tsuna?" Yamamoto practically demanded, causing Tsuna to flinch, and all the others looked down, even Gokudera and Reborn.

"A-ah, w-well, u-um, y-you see, uh, Someone t-t-took, H-Hibari-san, and, um, It's…" Tsuna shut himself up, and Yamamoto looked to Reborn, whose fedora was pulled down. He handed a neatly folded piece of paper to Yamamoto, and it had Yamamoto's name on it, in a very weird style of writing.

"I haven't read it, since it's addressed to you, but I know that hand writing style, it's Joker's, and she specializes in…kidnapping, you could call it. I heard she has been working with a man named Ace lately, who specializes in torture. Those two could make a deadly pair. The two of them together is scary by itself, but, with Hibari, that means something is up." Reborn looked at Yamamoto in the eyes, and continued,

"Read the letter, and tell us what you think we should do, Yamamoto."

Tsuna looked at Reborn, worried. Wasn't this decision his to make? Why did Yamamoto get to decide? Did…Reborn know that they were…'together'? Tsuna looked to Yamamoto as he opened up the letter, and everyone stared at him. He seemed emotionless while reading the letter, and crumpled it up a bit. He was furious, Yamamoto tore the letter to absolute shreds, and ran out of the school building with the others trying to keep up with him.

"Yamamoto!", "Yamamoto!", "Yamamoto-kun," and one more from Chrome, "Yamamoto-san!"

Reborn watched as they all stopped, and Yamamoto kept running, determined. Reborn shook his head and sighed. That was the reaction he thought would happen, but he wanted to see if Yamamoto would prove him wrong, but, he didn't.

Yamamoto counted the blocks that he ran past, to the point where he got to the correct street. 27 blocks, if only counting the sides that he had to run on to get there. Their blocks weren't that big though, compared to bigger cities and towns in Japan. 1880 Ava Drive…That's the address he was looking for. There was a few houses, and some really big looking buildings. There was also one mansion up ahead that looked abandoned. It was almost by itself, but close enough to be a part of the town.

"Damn it…Twenty dollars says that house is what I'm looking for…" Yamamoto said to himself as he jogged up there. By the time he got there, he was a little out of breath, but he was breathing perfectly fine. It looked dusty, but he could tell it had just been recently used by the fact there was footsteps in the dust, and that there was no dust on the door handle. Yamamoto could sense that something was wrong, and he just knew it was a trap, but, he didn't care. Yamamoto listened carefully, and he could hear someone hitting someone. He thought about what Reborn had said,

"Ace specializes in torture….those two together make a deadly pair…"

The blood within in Yamamoto boiled as he started walking towards the mansion. He was having flashbacks of the times he had with Kyoya, even before they were dating. He loved it when the man chased all of them, it was really fun. Yamamoto would just laugh it off, even though the others were scared. When they were dating, Yamamoto loved holding Kyoya as he quietly started daze off into slumber, even though he was supposed to be working. He always yelled at Yamamoto for falling a sleep, or even closing his eyes to long. Yamamoto loved every moment of that, and didn't want it to stop. He wouldn't let them do anything, or anything more, to HIS Kyoya. Yamamoto made it to the front porch of the mansion, and tried the door, which was locked, of course.

Yamamoto was about to walk off to go try the back, when the buzzer went off and he heard the voice of a girl, Joker, as Reborn had mention.

"Here…Try again, young Vongolian Guardian." Said the voice. Yamamoto was right in front of t he door when he heard screaming through the buzzer and heard a man laughing at the same time. So, without hesitation, Yamamoto ran into the building, and didn't notice the green light by the door had now switched to red. Once Yamamoto got to the end of the hall, he knew for sure that it was a trap, but he didn't care, all he had to worry about was finding Kyo-

All of a sudden, he was underneath a pile of fallen wood beams, and after a few moments, he realized that he had fallen through the floor. Probably the enemies first part of the plan. Yamamoto heard screams and laughter, and began running that way. Then, he only heard screams. He ran faster yet, trying to find him. He had to find Kyoya, not just because he was worried, but he couldn't bare hearing these treacherous screams anymore. Yamamoto was imagining Kyoya scream, but he couldn't stand it. It was almost as if it was defiling Kyoya. Something just seemed so wrong with that thought, that image. There was no way anyone could make him scream like that.

Yamamoto slowed down and stopped, not hearing anymore of the screams. He heard a slight noise that sounded like a door closing, but he wasn't sure. He paced himself that way, and saw a door creaked open, inviting him in for the trap. Yamamoto turned the corner, and the first thing that caught his eye was…

Silence. Silence and the darkness. Hibari tried to open his eyes, but even the slight light that was dim and alone still hurt his eyes, so he closed them again. Blinking furiously, he tried to move his arms, only to be stopped by something that tied him down. He wanted to rub his eyes, but he couldn't, so he blinked until the light eased up upon his eyes. Hibari tried to move his legs, but found that they too, were bound. He tried moving his back up, but that also resulted in failure. Hibari groaned, wanting to stretch out, but denied even a few inches with the way he was tied. He noticed that who ever did it put a collar around his neck, which annoyed him the most. He felt like they were trying to put ownership onto him. Nobody put ownership to him, except for his Takeshi. Also, he noticed that they had tied down his thighs, and even his torso. Hibari wondered why they needed this many securities. Perhaps, they were afraid he could get out? Surely not, Hibari thought, as he struggle to move his arm that was going numb. Hibari gave up on his arm, and looked around the room. There wasn't any windows that he could see, but there were several doors. Although, some looked like they were just there for décor, but he couldn't tell. Still, they were places that he might be able to get out of.

Hibari straightened up as much as he could because he heard foot steps in the hallway in front of him, and didn't want them to see him weak looking, especially because of the position he was in. It would be to dangerous if the caught him already trying to get out. He would wait. No, he had to defy everything and everyone that he possibly could. The door swung open, shining a light in the room for a moment causing Hibari to have temporary blindness and squint for a little bit.

"I'm so glad you are up, Kyoya-kun~!" The figure said, grinning from ear to ear, hand removing his hat. Hibari glared at him, but the man merely shrugged it off as he put his hat on some sort of table, and while he put on some leather gloves. Hibari looked over and spotted a table with some tools and things he had never seen before on it. Had the table been there a moment ago? It couldn't have been…There was no way that it had been there, right?

"Kyoya, I'm going to try some new things with you…but first, I want to do something… I hope you can handle this. I believe you can from what you have shown me, and how much you like to fight back…" The man said smiling, almost pulling off a very nice kind of look, except Hibari knew otherwise. He didn't know what the man was saying, but he knew it wouldn't be good. It was never good.

"I already know your name, Kyoya-kun, but you don't know mine. I can't ell you my real name….But I do go by Ace." Ace said, smiling at Hibari. Hibari just looked away, only to have Ace hold his face towards his with one hand, making them stare each other in the eye. Even though Ace made him look at him, Ace was the first to look away.

"My oh my, such a lovely face. Hmm…how to start." Ace grinned as he said those last words, licking his lips. Hibari closed his eyes, not wanting to look at his captors face.

"Since you won't talk, I'll do it, then…. I am a torturer…It's not my main job, assassination, but, I am absolutely great at it. And that's what my boss hired me for. I think we'll have a lot of fun…I can do all sorts of things your Yamamoto can't do….While adding on to the pain." Ace said grinning. At those words, Hibari looked at Ace.

"What about Takeshi, herbivore?" Hibari said with venom. If he laid a single finger on Takeshi, he would rip him to shreds after biting him to death. He would not be merciful, not… one… bit…

Ace just grinned, while licking his lower lip,

"It'll be fun, you'll see…" Ace leaned in and whispered in Hibari's ear, "You'll never forget it." With that, Ace bit Hibari's ear, and stood back up. Hibari just stared at Ace, with a sickened look about him. That made Ace grin even wider, and he sauntered over to the table, a grabbed a few things, lying them by the chair on the floor. Without even warning Hibari, Ace made the chair go back, and it put Hibari in a laying position. For a moment, Hibari couldn't help but close his eyes because of the light being directly above him, which decided his fate from Ace.

"I guess we'll start by getting you to obey, hmm?" Ace said almost chuckling to himself. Hibari lifted his head up and said,

"No one can get ME to submit." Hibari would stay defiant, no matter what happened, or what the cost was. He refused to be defeated, his pride would not let him.

"We'll see about that, Hiba-chin…." Ace began taking off Hibari's shirt, revealing his skin to the cold causing him to shiver… All Hibari could think at first was 'what the hell?', until he realized what Ace had been talking about….

"Oh shit…." Hibari thought.

"No!" Hibari struggled but couldn't do anything against the ropes that were tying him down, leaving open only parts that needed be. Ace took off the shirt completely, putting Hibari's back on the cold metal which caused Hibari to groan in an unpleasant sort of way. Ace next began working of the pants, which seemed to frustrate him because he had to take off the belt, which he kept in hand. Hibari still tried to kick him while he was pulling down his pants and boxers, but stopped when Ace hit him in the guts…

"You'll see it my way, Hiba-chin~!" Ace cooed in Hibari's ear, practically purring, while Hibari was still trying to catch back his breath. Hibari struggled when Ace kissed him, lip-locking, and tried to stop him, but Ace got his tongue in by biting the skylark's soft pale lip. Hibari bit Ace's tongue, while biting his own….Ace still didn't stop. Ace started biting on Hibari's stomach while untying the ropes on Hibari's hands only to tie them above his head on rod sticking out on the ground. Ace licked and bit all over Hibari's sides, leaving marks of ownership that didn't belong to him. Hibari couldn't stop the moans much longer, because he was biting his tongue and it was already hard to hold them back. Ace was groping Hibari, and that got him to moan. Ace slithered down Hibari's body and began to give him a blow job while massaging his creamy white thighs, eradicating eccentric moans from the teenager. Hibari kept moaning louder, unable to control himself in the situation that he was currently in. He found himself, in disgust, wanting release after what the man Ace had started doing, and doing so well. Ace began giving him a hand job while eating Hibari, getting a very loud moan and the beginning of a scream. Ace was enjoying every moment of this. It's not every day a part of your mission is to bed someone against their will…He found it to be a fun game… It was definitely something that he could play, since there were not particular rules for him.

Hibari felt himself panting, wanting more of the dangerous touches, but at the same time trying to imagine it as Takeshi, because he didn't want it to be Ace. Hibari tried to kick him, but it wasn't going to happen. Hibari would have gone limp except for his arching back. Ace was going back up giving Hibari's stomach lots of butterfly kisses. Ace wasn't going to be nice and prepare him…He wanted to hurt him…Hurt him as much as he possibly could within the time he had to do this. Besides, he had to scar the poor boy that he found so intriguing. Ace began fucking Hibari very hard, to the point that it caused him to bleed. Hibari let out a scream, followed by many whimpers. This was far from what he was expecting today to be like, since everything had been such a normal morning, of course, didn't it always happen that way?. Hibari kept screaming the whole time making Ace want to go harder and harder, so he did. Not even bothering to notice the screams of pain, Ace didn't stop, even though eh was causing the young men to buck under him. Ace stopped when Hibari could literally not scream anymore, his throat begging for water. Hibari was licking his lips when Ace sat him up and held a glass of water next to his lips. Hibari looked at Ace weirdly, to which he replied,

"You're going to want it…trust me, kid." Ace said monotone.

There was no way in hell Hibari was going to trust him, but, he was thirsty…And it was a big glass…Hibari drank the whole cup, gasping for air when he was done. After all that, Ace seemed…"calmer" after he practically raped Hibari. That wasn't normal, was it? It couldn't be. Ace dressed Hibari back up, and then walked out of the room. Hibari was utterly confused. Other than rape, what the hell just happened? And what the hell would be happening later? Hibari closed his eyes, trying to concentrate…How was he to talk to Takeshi? He honestly didn't think he could…Not while looking him in the eyes, anyway. Ace walked back in with that grin on his face again, and with something in his hand. Hibari stared at his feet, not wishing to look him in t he eyes anymore. He couldn't…

"Nah, look here. I'm just doing what it is that I'm paid for. No hard feelings, this is what can happen in the mafia, kiddo." Ace said carefree. Hibari looked at him, with anger. How dare he say it just happens, how dare it be normal for him! Hibari sat there with rage, waiting for his moment to strike, whenever it would come.

Ace looked at Hibari and sighed,

"Look, this is my living…Well,…not what I did to you, usually, but…"

All of a sudden there was a static like noise followed by the women's voice Hibari heard earlier,

"Ace! Get in here, now." The women demanded. Ace sighed again and went to leave the room, but stopped outside of the door.

"I'm sorry for what's next, and what I did to you."

And after that, Ace walked out and Hibari heard his footsteps disappear down the hallway from which he had came. Hibari tilted his head, relaxing it on the head rest more. He had a huge headache coming on, and he had to try to think of what he could do. What could he do? Hibari was utterly confused. Ace seemed like a huge creep, and wild….But then he was calm, and actually sounded sorry. How the fucking hell did that work?

A few hours later, Ace walked back in.

"Hello, my little Skylark. I hope you're ready for this."

The chair was definitely high-tech, because it stood Hibari up, like he was standing. This was really starting to piss off Hibari, this little chair.

Crack. Crack. Smack.

Hibari screamed as the whip caught in to his flesh, cutting him so deep that he heavily bleed. This went on till he heard running in the hallway. When the footsteps were close to the door, Ace stopped and walked out another door, and left Hibari there, bleeding and screaming. The next thing Hibari knew, Takeshi threw open the door, and stared at Hibari…


	8. They're In For It

Chapter 8

They're In For It

Yamamoto slammed the door open, and saw Kyoya sitting there, on a metal chair. Strapped to it, slowing losing blood from gashes that had been dealt upon him. The blood inside of Yamamoto was practically burning. He ran over to Kyoya, who didn't say a thing, and looked down. Yamamoto kissed his forehead, carefully, and the broke open the metal straps and cut the ropes binding Hibari to the chair, setting free his beloved little skylark.

Yamamoto got down on one knee and looked Kyoya and the eyes,

"Hey…Are you alright?" Yamamoto asked, not knowing what else to ask. Even though he knew that his beloved Kyoya had been beaten, he still hoped the man could at least get up enough to walk out to the outside world, away from this dreary place.

"I'm…" Kyoya wouldn't look Yamamoto in the eye, which worried Yamamoto greatly.

"Can I…touch you, Kyoya?" Yamamoto asked, not wanting to hurt Kyoya to much, while pushing Kyoya's bangs out of his face, and stroking it back gently. Whoever they were, they were going to regret this.

Kyoya nodded his head, but still kept looking down. Yamamoto frowned, but then put on his best smile.

"Hey, no matter what they did to you, I still love you, m'kay? They cannot and will not change one thing between us, no matter what they might have said to you. I love you all the same, Hibari Kyoya." Yamamoto declared, taking a hold of Kyoya's hand cold hand. Kyoya finally looked into Yamamoto's eyes, and for the first time, he was crying.

"K-Kyoya! Are you hurt that bad?"

He shook his head no. Yamamoto frowned and did the next beset thing that he knew to do. Yamamoto just grabbed him and pulled him into a big hug, not letting go of him, even if it did hurt him a little. But he was careful as not to push on the wounds. He picked Hibari up bride-style, and started walking towards another door, hopping that it would be the fastest way out of this hell hole.

"Once I found us a way out of here, I'm going to take you to Reborn-san, and come back here. I'm NOT letting them get away with this, no matter what." Yamamoto said with determination.

Kyoya was about to protest, but shut up when he saw the determination in Yamamoto's eyes. He couldn't stop the rain guardian when he was like this, and he knew it. He wasn't blind to how Yamamoto felt. At that moment, Kyoya just clung onto Yamamoto, unable to speak of the deeds done to him, and not able to let go, which was alright with Yamamoto, as long as he could keep his precious Kyoya away from those people who took him. He didn't want him to have to suffer anymore. Lately, things seemed like they were just happening to Kyoya, which was pissing Yamamoto off. He wanted the world to leave his bird alone, in the sky flying. Where he belonged.

At the same moment, Yamamoto just wanted to put Kyoya down, and search for those who had done this. He wanted so badly to sink his sword into their flesh, and hearing their screams instead of Kyoya's. He knew they would pay, either way. Whilst walking along the corridor, Yamamoto stopped and say Kyoya down, and sat right by him, and his arm around his shoulders, pulling him into himself. He would take a break to get Kyoya to hopefully loosen up.

Yamamoto had truthfully never seen Kyoya like this, EVER. Even when Kyoya had been sick when the two had first got together, he was never quiet, completely, nor was he looking away from Yamamoto, avoiding him. It sort of hurt Yamamoto when he tried to look him in the eyes, and he would glance down, or to the sides. He felt like his heart was being chipped at, but he knew Kyoya obviously needed some space.

Kyoya just gladly leaned against Yamamoto, glad for the break. He closed his eyes a little in hopes of some rest.

"Thank you…" Kyoya said, grabbing Yamamoto's attention.

"Your welcome?" Yamamoto was thrown off a little bit.

"For coming here….Thank you for coming for me."

"I would always come for you, Kyoya. I would never let anyone do anything to you. As soon as I found out, I came running for you. I'm so sorry that I didn't know any sooner. Honestly, this is all my fault." Yamamoto said, caressing Hibari's hair while talking to him.

"I don't know what I would do with out you, Kyoya." Yamamoto added to his earlier statement.

Kyoya just looked at him in complete awe. He knew Yamamoto obviously cared for him, but he never knew…. He never knew that he cared this much. This brought a smile to Kyoya's dried up lips, and he kissed Yamamoto on the lips, bringing a little bit of a blush from the Rain guardian. The Cloud guardian just smiled and took the Rain's hand, and held it to his chest while he leaned against the Rain. The Cloud had started to doze off, so the Rain just picked him up and carried him the same way as before, making sure not to wake him up.

The way that Kyoya slept within Yamamoto's arm brought a smile to his face, and he was so glad to have the sleeping skylark with in his arms, out of f harm for the moment. Kyoya had whispered Yamamoto's name in his sleep a few times…but then he was confused when he heard something about Ace, and get the fuck off. Who the hell was Ace? Get off something or Kyoya? Yamamoto didn't know what this meant, but he would make the enemy talk, because he was sure whatever it was, it was because they had done something absolutely horrible to his precious Kyoya, his skylark.

Yamamoto clenched his teeth together. He wasn't going to wake Kyoya up to find out what happened. Until, Hibari started to scream. Yamamoto shook him until he looked at Yamamoto, terrified. Kyoya just stared at Yamamoto, an unbreakable silence between the two. Kyoya got down, and walked into Yamamoto's arms, hugging him.

"Let's just go home together, alright?" Hibari asked, almost pleading.

Yamamoto stared him in the eyes, and then looked at a blank wall,

"Alright."

As Takeshi held Hibari, he couldn't keep his eyes open. They were like steel, to heavy to hold. Hibari eventually drifted into the darkness, mind drawn at blank. Eventually, moments that he and Takeshi had shared within the week popped up into his mind, Takeshi's warm smile. Hibari tried to call out to Takeshi, but his voice was silenced. Ace had grabbed his wrist, forcing Hibari upon his lap, and was being touched by Ace. Hibari tried to struggle free, but it was futile.

Suddenly, his eyes were opening to a worried Takeshi.

Hibari was terrified for a moment, worried that someday Takeshi wouldn't hear him calling out to him, but then both of their faces were silent, no emotions really showing. Hibari broke it by getting down from Takeshi's arms, and walked up to him, inside of his arms, hugging him. He didn't want to be carried, he wanted to be Takeshi's equal.

"Let's just go home together, alright?"

"Alright."

Takeshi looked at Hibari and smiled. They walked into a decent sized, square room, with two doors beside's the one that they walked in from.

"Beside's, I think we are almost out anyway. As long as we're together…" Takeshi began, only to be interrupted by two people's presence.

Hibari whispered, "The man is Ace, and the women is Joker." Hibari glared deep, deathly daggers at them.

Takeshi stared at them both. Joker smiled and Ace grinned, and winked at Hibari, which made him shutter. Takeshi was definitely pissed off, ready to kill them. You could tell by the way he clenched his first, ready to attack.

"Kyoya…stay close to the door." Takeshi commanded, giving Hibari no chance to argue. He stayed there, watching. If it became unfair play… He would step in.

Takeshi stepped up, in front of the two of them, sword drawn.

"Coy." Takeshi said, deep voiced.

*FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW, AND I MIGHT HAVE SPELLED IT WRONG BUT COY MEANS COME IN JAPANESE!*

Ace grinned, and charge at Takeshi first. Ace used daggers, and had to get close to Takeshi. It would be to Takeshi's advantage, except for the fact that Joker would be. True to her name, she used Joker cards and threw one onto Takeshi, and it stuck to his shoulder. Nothing had happened, so just at Takeshi was about to swing at Ace, the card exploded on Takeshi's shoulder. Takeshi gritted his teeth, but acted like it didn't hurt. He swung again at Ace, and ducked when Joker threw the next card. It as a short range and a long range against a middle range fighter. It could be good or bad for Takeshi.

The little battle continued on for a while, but no mater what, Takeshi wouldn't let Hibari join. He would push him back to the wall, which gave the enemies openings. Finally, Hibari stayed put, angry.

Takeshi got Ace, and hit him on the head with his sword's hilt. Ace fell unto the ground, slowly losing his conscious, everything going blurry.

Joker seemed phased by this, so Takeshi grabbed Ace, and put his sword in front of Ace's throat.

Takeshi had almost got Joker, too. He had given her a few serious blows, and she probably lost feeling in her left arm, which was what she started throwing her explosive cards with in the first place.

"Back down, if you want your partner alive, Joker."

Joker seemed appalled, and very shocked that Takeshi was the one making the threats. She glanced at Ace, lying helplessly unconscious in Takeshi Yamamoto's arms, unable to do anything. She knew she had to admit defeat, but at this point, would he spare Ace? Joker needed him to desperately. She was almost in hysteria over this, which was strange, Takeshi thought. Because, during this whole time, she has kept her cool, and seemed almost emotionless. Takeshi grinned when he saw the upper hand, and put the blade of his sword even closer to Ace's neck, making Joker take a step forward.

"Nuh-uh, you can't come closer if you want him to be alive, Joker." Takeshi said.

Joker stopped moving, when in the door behind her Tsuna, and the others slammed it open, all having their weapons drawn. Her and Ace were fucking screwed, she thought.

"Yamamoto, don't do it…." Tsuna asked, but Takeshi just glared at Joker.

"Well, Joker?" Takeshi asked again.

For some reason, Hibari was proud of the rain guardian. He was never very threatening, but he knew he could be an omnivore. Inside, Hibari was applauding his lover.

"Alright, alright! Please, just don't hurt Ace…" Joker said, barely above a whisper.

Takeshi raised a brow, "Tell me who you are working for."

Joker looked like she was hesitating, but then Takeshi moved the blade again, the sharp side towards Ace's neck.

"His name that he uses is Rahl, Rahl Covington, but I don't know if that's really his real name. He doesn't trust anyone! Apparently, there is a man undergoing the name X, who Rahl desperately wants to work for, but he needed something. Something that you and Hibari-kun have. Please, I really don't know much! Just…just don't hurt Ace…please…" Joker said on the end of hysteria, ready to cry.

"After everything you've done…Why should I let Ace go at all? All the pain you've put him through, and me having to see it, and not do anything about it. Why, when I could just kill Ace and put him out of his misery, or I could even hand him over to the mafia laws." Takeshi questioned.

"Ace is….someone very important to me, not just a partner…."

A young lady and her younger brother were walking along the beach, picking up seashells. The boy was always trying to impress his big sister. This was a normal routine for the two. Until one day, there were men on the beach, dressed in black suits. The girl had warned her brother to stay away, but he didn't listen, and asked them where they were from. Before the girl could do anything, they took him with them, against his force.

The girl grieved. The boy was her only family. For a few years, the girl had tracked him down. When she was 17, she found him, working under a Rahl Covington. She went to Rahl, and offered herself up for a job. He asked if she could fight, and she said yes. She had been studying martial arts, and was very good. Especially at long distant weapons.

For a while se worked under him, and eventually Rahl teamed her up with her brother, only the brother never knew it was her. She had changed to much over the few years. She was 19 when they started working together, and she was only thirteen last time they were together. Which meant that her little brother was just turning eighteen.

"Over all this time, I've kept watch over him, and his impatient self. He's never known it was me. He, in fact, like everyone else believes, that I am Rahl little sister. When I went to work for him, he required it, so I let him adopt me into his family. I never knew why, but I had heard he had a little sister, and that she had died, but I was never quite sure." Joker said, tying up her story, "So please, Yamamoto Takeshi, don't hurt him. Rahl gives him something, I don't know what it is, but then he can't think straight, or things excite him, and later he feels nothing but guilt. He's really a kind soul, who's being experimented on. Plea-"

Some one had hit Joker and the head, with the hilt of their sword. They caught her body, and lowered it down. Everyone in the room was a gasp. No one notice him even come in, they were so focused on Joker. They gently laid her down, and turned toward Takeshi. The person pulled down their hoodie, and it was man, probably about 27, confronting them.

"She really knows how to ramble when you get her to talk, doesn't she?" He asked Takeshi, who nodded.

"And you are?" No one had notice, but it appeared Ace had woken up. But only Takeshi could tell.

"B-boss…" He whispered. "Takeshi, listen to me," Ace was whispering to Takeshi. "Don't trust anything he says…. He's the devil himself."

Takeshi stared at the man, who didn't answer.

"Then I'm going to have to guess that you are the mysterious Rahl Covington?" Takeshi questioned, drawing his sword way from Ace. Takeshi whispered to Ace, "Go and get over to Hibari, and tell him to make it look like he is also keeping you hostage. Tell him I said that I need you for later…or something like that."

Takeshi threw Ace towards Hibari, who was a little confused. Ace relayed the message to him, and Hibari made it look like he was keeping watch on Ace, if he tried to do anything.

"Takeshi," Rahl began, "That of which you asked is true." He looked at everyone in the room, Tsuna gulping, Gokudera flaming, Ryohei ready for action, little Lambo goofing off, Chrome worried, and etc. He chuckled, and then turned back to face Takeshi.

"I came here to challenge you to a duel. A duel of swordsmanship….Do you accept my offer?" Rahl asked.

Takeshi looked him dead in the eye…

"I accept."


	9. I Can't Believe This

Chapter 9

I Can't Believe This

"Yamamoto Takeshi, there is only one reason why I even bothered coming here. I came here to challenge you to a duel, and duel of swords. Do you accept my offer?" Rahl asked Yamamoto.

Yamamoto looked him dead in the eyes, seeing his smug expression.

"I guess I have no choice, do I?" Yamamoto replied, "I gladly accept your challenge."

Both Samurai looked each other in the eye, watching, and waiting…. One little bit of movement, any motion, could spring them off. Both of their breathes hitching, waiting for that little bit of approval for the duel to have officially begun….

While Tsuna, Gokudera, Reborn, Ryohei, Hibari, and Chrome were watching, one of them suddenly had a feeling like they were going to -

Tsuna all of a sudden started sneezing. Gokudera started to check on his beloved tenth to see if he was alright.

Two girls were walking down the bust street talking to each other, saying hi to the people they recognized as they walked by and vice-versa. Today was a very pretty day, and a great atmosphere. Because of it being so lovely, the two girls had decided to go to a cake shop together to check out the spring cakes that were always different at their favorite cake shop in town.

"I wonder though, in all of this perfect weather, where is Tsuna-kun and the others, desu~?" The brunette said to her friend.

The friend giggled, "Tsuna-kun is probably hanging out with Ryohei-nii-san and everyone, since none of them are home or answering their phones, okay, Haru-chan? They're honestly probably playing video games at some arcade and can't hear their phones ringing." The red-head smiled at Haru.

"I guess you're right, Kyoko-chan…" Haru said, a little said. She had really been hoping to see Tsuna-kun today. She had even got him a little trinket, too.

Kyoko smiled at Haru and gave her a hug.

"We'll give it to him, okay?"

"Okay!" Haru said, cheered up again by her friend.

The two girls, Haru and Kyoko, continued down the street, past the markets and superstores, past the movies, and past the local stores, and then they reached a little café that the two had found out about a few weeks ago. Ever since then, this was their favorite café to hang out at. Haru and Kyoko sat at the café, waiting for the sweet, sexy~, young waiter to come around to them. They talked and giggled. While they were waiting for him while he was taking someone else's order, they some him keep glancing at them and smiled. The girls giggled as they tried to decide what it was that they were planning to order from the young man.

"Kyoko-chan~! He keeps looking at us." Haru giggled into Kyoko's ear. They both giggled more.

The waiter began walking towards them as they chose what it was that they had wanted to order.

"Now, how might I help you fine two specimens? Perhaps something cold and refreshing on this warm day?" The man winked at them. The two girls looked at each other and giggled and then looked at him, grinning at them.

"I'd like an ice cream sundae with whip cream and a lemonade, please." Kyoko said, smiling at the dazzling young man.

"I'd like the some, except I want a strawberry lemonade, please." Haru said, staring at the man.

He smiled at them, "On it's way, ladies."

He walked away as Kyoko and Haru looked at each other and giggled.

"He looks like he's at least 17, Kyoko-chan!" Haru exclaimed. Kyoko nodded her head in agreement.

"He certainly does, doesn't he?", Kyoko began, "He talks very well, too!"

The two once again went into a fit of giggling. The two smiled at each other.

"I'm really glad we decided to come today!" Haru said happily.

"Me too, Haru-chan." Kyoko agreed blithely.

As the girls talked, the smexy waiter brought out the two's sweets, flirting with them. The two giggled more. Before the girls left, the gave him a really good tip, and he saw this, making him grin and wink at the girls. He ended up giving his number to the girls, who gave him theirs.

"That was so yummy!" Haru exclaimed.

"You mean he was so yummy." Kyoko replied. The two girls laughed as they began walking. It was about time…

"I love it when we're going to watch Lambo-san! He's so cute!" Exclaimed Haru. If Haru had a tail, it would be wagging. Kyoko laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Still…" Haru looked down, " I'm worried about where Tsuna-kun is. It's not like them to not answer their cell phones when we call." Haru looked down as they walked, obviously worried, despite how happy she would always act.

"Don't worry, he's probably where Ryohei-nii-san is, so he'll be fine, okay? You'll see, I promise." Kyoko said, consolidating her friend.

The girls from then on walked quietly to Nana's house. Every bird was quiet, too, creating an eerie feeling. There weren't any children out, laughing and playing, because they had probably all gone to parks, or somewhere else for the nice day. Slowly, Tsuna's house came into the view. They both looked to see if they saw anyone there, Tsuna playing with Lambo, or Gokudera yelling at someone, Yamamoto laughing and telling Gokudera to calm down, any of that. But, they saw nothing. The girls slowly walked into the house, and looked around. They heard laughing in the kitchen and the sound of a spoon hitting against a bowl, cooking. The girls smiled at each other and walked in.

"Hello, Nana!" The girls said, surprising the women.

"Ah, you girls are hear! I'm so glad. Lambo's really excited, he's been waiting for you to come and play." Nana laughed. Lambo grew a couples colors of red.

"No I wasn't! I didn't want them to even come!" Lambo began, "Because I am Lambo, the greatest hit man ever alive! I don't need people to play with me!" Lambo said in his own moment of triumph. Everyone but Lambo looked at each other and laughed as the young Bovino went on about how great he was.

"Um, Nana…Do you know where Tsuna and the others are?" Haru asked shyly.

Nana looked at her and smiled, "I'm sorry, I really don't, Haru-chan. Tsuna said they wouldn't be to long, though."

"Okay, thanks, Nana!" Haru thanked her, then looked at Kyoko and smiled. "Okay, Kyoko-chan, since Lambo doesn't want to play with us, I guess we'll get sweets by ourselves." Haru determined, acting a little disappointed. At this, the young hit man's ears perked, and turned and looked at the two, who were feigning all seriousness. Lambo had big eyes.

"Lambo-san has changed his mind! He would love to play with you two, do not worry!" Lambo said quickly, making the girls giggle.

The sounds of swords clashing were filled in the room, blood everywhere on the floor, walls, but mainly on their sources of which they came from. Rahl was bleeding heavily from a wound inflicted on his chest, and Yamamoto the same. Plus, all the minor cuts on them, a lot on their arms, and a few on the legs. Yamamoto charged at Rahl, who nearly wasn't able to dodge in time. Both of them had been slowing down quite a bit.

The girls had been playing with Lambo. The played hide-n-seek, tag, ball, and they played mafia with the little boy. Now, now they were just chasing him around the yard. Nana was watching and smiling as they did so. It made her so happy to see them all happy. Nana had made snacks and was standing at the door. As normal because of the snacks, Lambo was the first to spot her.

"Snacky!" Lambo practically jumped for joy. The two girls looked and saw Nana and smiled. They all sat down and ate the snack, which was just a few onigiri, but it was delicious.

Everyone in the room was waiting, the tension high. Yamamoto had his blade against Rahl's throat, and his sword was over in the corner. Rahl was on the ground, and Yamamoto on top of him. Any movement from Rahl made Yamamoto press the blade into his throat even slightly more.

"I'm going to give you one more chance, Rahl." Yamamoto said darkly, as Rahl winced in pain.

"Spill. Everything you know. NOW."

Rahl didn't speak. Yamamoto pressed the blade more, making Rahl wince in pain. It slightly cut his throat, but nothing serious yet. Before Yamamoto could do anything though, Rahl pulled out a dagger. Yamamoto tried to stop him, but Rahl killed himself by stabbing himself in the heart. Yamamoto was shocked. Why would anyone kill themselves to not talk? Yamamoto hated the mafia world. Cursed it.

In anger, Yamamoto kicked the dead body and walked over to the wall and punched it.

"Goddamn it!" Yamamoto yelled, making everyone wince, knowing that he was pissed off beyond belief. Kyoya walked over to him and hit him on the back of the head.

"What the hell was tha-" Yamamoto began, but Hibari just hugged him.

Everyone in the room was looking at them in total awe. As this was going on, Joker woke up. Ace ran over to her and got down on his knee.

"Joker!" Ace said, pulling her into his arms. Ace smiled at her, and she just looked around and saw everyone…including the dead Rahl. She gasped and sat up. "Brother!"

Everyone heard her and looked at her.

"What happened to brother?" Joker demanded to know.

"Joker. Rahl killed himself. He lost the battle and he didn't want to talk, so he killed himself with his dagger." Ace informed her. Joker looked like she was a little said, since the man had raised her for a while, but, it didn't take long for her to get over him.

"Ace are you alright?" Joker asked.

Ace laughed a little, "That's what I should be asking you."

Joker looked at Ace. And then to everyone one else. She looked a little embarrassed when she started talking.

"Vongola…I really would like to apologize for everything. I know I don't have the right to ask this, especially for when I've caused pain also, but, please, will you forgive us?" Joker said, turning her attention to Yamamoto and Kyoya, "I'm so, so, so sorry." Joker bowed down, staying on her knees, and got Ace to do the very same.

Yamamoto was about to yell at them when Kyoya grabbed his arm.

"It's fine. But you ever come back I'll bite you to death."

No one could believe their ears. Kyoya just said it was fine? Before anyone could say anything else, Kyoya grabbed Yamamoto and dragged him out of the room. Kyoya was sick of this damned place, and wanted out. He felt like a caged bird. Yamamoto was still a little mad, but was glad to have his Hibari back. They got out of the building quickly.

Tsuna just looked at Ace and Joker, not really quite sure what to do. He knew he should do something, he was the Tenth of Vongola, after all. Tsuna was about to speak when the two started talking for him.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, the main point of us kidnapping Hibari Kyoya was to lure you and your whole group out by taking the strongest link. I know Rahl was planning to do something, but I know that he is working for someone. I don't really know anything about him, except that he goes by the name of Kiyoshi. Like I said, I don't know if that's his real name or not, but, hopefully it will guide you into the right direction. Since you've beaten Rahl, no one from our division will come after you. The man Kiyoshi I've heard has about 4 or 5 division, and some smaller ones, too. He will keep coming after you. For what, I have no idea. It might be Kiyoshi is worried about you rising more in the mafia world, or for something completely different. I wish we could help you more, but, we really don't know any more than that." Joker said, very business like.

Ace decided to add a little more on to that, in a way of an apology, "Here, Tsuna," Ace handed Tsuna a small piece of paper, "If you ever need us, ring us up, okay? Hopefully we can pay off our debt to you with that. No matter what the issue is!" Ace finished.

"A-ah…Thank you, you guys…" Tsuna wasn't really sure how to handle this, considering 20 minutes ago they were presumably enemies…. The two said their goodbyes, and they left the group.

When Ace and Joker had left the building, they started walking towards a bus stop, since they felt like walking. They didn't want to be picked up by any one from their division. The two walked in a blissful silence, letting the birds singing their ears. Ace looked at Joker, who looked very calm, although he could tell she was nervous. Also, would she become had of the division? Would she leave the group? Ace decided to tell her.

"Joker…I heard what you said back in that house…About how you tracked down your brother…me."

Joker stopped in her steps, and Ace stopped by her side. The two looked at each other, and Joker stared at him. She never would of thought that he had heard her at all.

"Also, Joker…Claire, I love you. More than a sister, more than a sibling could ever mean. I love you. I love you so much…and I want you. I want you to be mine. We didn't finish growing up as siblings, and because of that….You're the only one for me." Ace said.

"Ace, we can't….We're siblings, though. And it is a problem." Joker said, trying not to cry. She knew…

"Claire, we can. Don't say no…" Ace kissed his sister Joker, wrapping his arms around her.

Joker looked down and blushed, "Look, Vincent, if you're going to insist on it like that, my dear brother, then I guess I have to admit my feelings for you too, don't I?" Ace smiled and tightened his embrace around Joker, resting his head on hers, smelling her lavender hair, caressing her back.

"Let's go home, Claire." Ace said, looking into her eyes.

"Alright, Vincent."

Hibari and Takeshi had seen the two have their conversation, and some them walk off together, more than siblings, but a couple. Hibari found himself smiling, even after what they did to him, and he looked over to see Takeshi smiling, too.

"Takeshi."

"Yes, Kyoya?" Takeshi asked.

"I want you. Now." Hibari stated, matter-of-factly. Takeshi smiled and chuckled.

"My house is closer, my little Kyoya." Takeshi said, kissing Hibari.

The two set off together as well, walking to Takeshi's house. Hibari smiled, and so did Takeshi, and Hibari grabbed Takeshi's hand. The held hands al the way to Takeshi's house, which Hibari was grateful for.


	10. Payback

Chapter 10

Payback

The room was filled with smoke, and everyone in the rooms grasps sat in the middle of the room, surrounding the only small round table. The room was dark, since there was only one light in the middle, that wasn't very bright. Everyone was silent again, the tension kept growing thicker. So thick, you could cut it with a knife.

Everyone kept staring at each other, back and forth. The one put his fedora down over his face.

"I can't believe that that's what happened…." Said the infant with the red pacifier.

Everyone stared at him, the first to talk after the Sun Arcobaleno told them what had happened the previous couple of days.

"I don't see how this really affects us." The cloud Arcobaleno said, bored. He never really got these 'secret meeting' that they always seemed to hold every now and then.

"Reborn," Fong began, ignoring Skull, "What all information are we searching here for, beside's Kiyoshi? Is it just him and his whereabouts?"

"Yes, that's what we need to start off with, Fong." Reborn replied to the infant.

"I wonder…There was a man going by then same name of Kiyoshi. He has almost succeeded in killing a dear defenseless friend of mine, who was not a fighter. However, they had been spotted around me. He sent his thugs, but myself and a few others had come just in time to scare them off after getting information of the one who tried to kill my friend. Perhaps, he might still be there?" Fong suggested to Reborn.

"I've also know someone attacked by his thugs, and I had heard of his name a while before that." Lal Mirch chimed in.

"Me too, kora!" Colonello added.

Reborn nodded at all of this, taking in the information that he was gathering from his fellow Arcobaleno.

This one was a day when nobody was truly out and about. It was above 90 degrees, and nobody dared to go out than a few hours because of the un-bearable heat they had. Many children lay in their rooms, playing video games in the air-condition and shade, or at least in their houses. Many children were eating popsicles and ice-cream, including all of the base-ball players…

The room was cold, dry, and refreshing. Nothing compared to what it was outside. Two teens laid, one completely sprawled out. Hibari was laying calmly on his bed, reading, his head on the foot of the bed. Below him at the foot of the bed on the floor was Takeshi, Namimori's main baseball player, sprawled out, eating a popsicle, looking at the ceiling with complete boredom. Hibari had told him to bring something, but the stupid herbivore had never listened to him. When Takeshi had gotten there, nothing in hand, Hibari told him he didn't feel like doing anything, and that it was to hot out to do so. When Hibari had begun reading, he told the herbivore to grab something to read, but he didn't listen, not to surprise. Takeshi never really liked reading, excepts for a few comics. Whenever Takeshi sighed, Hibari would scold him, it was his own damned fault that he was this bored.

"You wanna know what really sucks?" Takeshi asked Hibari, who just waited for Takeshi to tell him.

"The fact that baseball season is over. What am I going to do during summer? And fall? And winter? I can't wait three whole seasons! I'll die before then!" Takeshi exclaimed, knowing that Hibari wasn't particularly paying attention to him. A few minutes later, Hibari replied,

"That's why they invented batting cages for morons just like you, herbivore."

Takeshi just sighed and Hibari chuckled and rolled his eyes at his lover.

Hibari heard a little bit of a rustle as Takeshi stood up, lumbering towards him, and then as he got onto the bed with Hibari. Hibari smiled, not letting Takeshi see it. Takeshi pulled the turned away Hibari into his arms, cuddling him. Hibari put his book down, enjoying the comfort of Takeshi's arms around him. Hibari didn't tell Takeshi what happened in that building, but he still shivered because of it. He was so glad he had Takeshi to hold in. Unfortunately for the two, it as way too hot out, and Hibari couldn't take Takeshi's warmth at the moment. Hibari turned towards Takeshi, facing him completely, and kissed him on the forehead.

"I would say I'm sorry, Takeshi, but I'm really not." At those words, Takeshi looked quizzical, but then his eyes opened wide when he realized he was pushed off the bed and falling. He tried to grab onto the foot board of the bed to catch himself, but he just barely missed it and fell onto the floor on his back.

As Takeshi laid on his back, looking up towards the end of the bed surprised, Hibari scooted himself to the edge making sure Takeshi as still alive. The two of them locked their eyes, and they both smiled. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before the two started their laughing. It took the two a little bit before they gathered their wits. Each was laughing at the other's facial expression to the scene that had just unfolded. Hibari pulled Takeshi back up onto the bed, but wouldn't cuddle with him. The two were about to get comfy when Hibari's phone went off. Hibari looked

befuddled to who it could be. He didn't know anyone who would really call him at this time, unless it was an emergency. Hibari pulled his cell phone out his pants pocket, flipped it open, and looked at the screen. It was not a number he recognized, but it might have been someone he knew that was important that he gave his number to. Without hesitation, he answered his cell phone, while watching Takeshi watch him.

"Hello?" Hibari asked, wondering who the hell called him, disturbing the peace he had.

Takeshi saw him start to look very serious, witch got him to look worried. Hibari stood up and started pacing around the room, while listening to the person on the receiver. Takeshi grew a little nervous as he waited and waited for Hibari to get done, which seemed to have taken forever.

"Alright. Yes. We're on our way right now." Hibari said, throwing on his shoes. Takeshi threw on his shoes as well.

"Alright. There." Hibari hung up the phone. He looked at Takeshi who just looked at him.

"Well, Kyoya?" Takeshi inquired.

"We're going to visit a little bunny." Hibari said. As soon as he had said a little bunny, Takeshi knew he was talking about Tsuna's.

"Why are we going to Tsuna's? What happened?" Takeshi asked, following Hibari through his house and out the doors, into the hot demanding sun.

"To discuss important matters."

Hibari left it at that as they held hands walking down the street. Nobody said anything to the couples in fear of being bitten to death by Hibari, but this was the actual first time in public that Hibari had taken a hold of Takeshi's hand, which made him blithe. The two took their time getting to Tsuna's. despite the quick exit of Hibari's house. Whatever it was, it must have been important, but Hibari still probably didn't want to be there so soon, acting desperate. Takeshi wondered if it was because they had something on Kiyoshi. Takeshi tensed up, hoping that it was that, but at the same time, he was on his knees begging that it wasn't that. He didn't want Hibari to go through anything more. Hibari had obviously noticed the difference in Takeshi, for he squeezed his hand and smiled slightly, noting that it was fine. Takeshi smiled back as they continued on the walk to Tsuna's house.

When the two arrived at the house, the others were already in the room. Nana had told the two to go head and go up to Tsuna's room. The two did as they were told, and went into the room to see everyone there.

"I'm glad that you all actually came." Reborn said as a greeting, starting something important, "I've gathered all of the guardians for a meeting on our next steps to Kiyoshi, the man who staged the kidnapping of one of our members, who was successfully rescued by his boyfriend."

Nobody dared to look in his direction, but Hibari's ears turned bright red, his face pink. How dare the Arcobaleno announce that publicly. Takeshi grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Hibari calmed down as Reborn continued on,

"WE have some ideas about his locations. My fellow peers and slave have found some information for us."

In no time, the Arcobaleno showed up, all of them in the room. Nobody really saw them come in, except for Skull as he fell when his foot hit the window ledge on the inside of Tsuna's room.

"Hello, everyone." Said Fong, the Hibari look-a-like. Everyone nodded towards the Storm Arcobaleno.

"I have a few locations at where Kiyoshi might be currently. Right now, the main one is Tokyo, Japan."

Everyone leaned in to the conversation, making sure nto to miss anything.

"The other one is Verona, Italy." Fong finished.

"So, those are the only two places where we know he could be at?" Tsuna asked, making sure he understood it all.

"Not quite, but the other ones are such small bases that he likely not be there for any reason. He would have someone looking over them for him." Fong answered Tsuna's question.

"Also," Tsuna began, looking at Hibari and Takeshi, "I don't believe that those two should go. Especially Hibari. I only know some of what happened since I am the tenth, but still, it's to much for anyone. After all that, I can't send you, him, back into risk." Tsuna said, not even seeming like he was at all willing to negotiate his plan. Everyone murmured agreement that they should, while the two who were told to say disagreed tremendously. There was absolutely no way in hell that they were supposed to sit on their asses, waiting to see if this damned Kiyoshi guy was at some mafia base in Tokyo or Italy.

"There's no way in hell!", "I'll bite anyone to death who gets in my way.", "You expect me to sit here all day, knowing you guys are out there risking your lives for this one thing that involves mainly me and him?", "I'm not letting you weak herbivores go out by yourself, you'll get yourselves killed." Was the two's arguments.

"Shut up." Reborn said, looking the two in the eye. Everyone grew silent.

"As Tsuna ordered, you will stay here, and you will not budge from this town." Reborn ordered. The two didn't say anymore, but they were both obviously pissed off beyond belief.

"Now, everyone, please listen up," Tsuna began, "I need you all to meet back here to-morrow, excluding Yamamoto and Hibari. The Arcobaleno will have more information to discuss with us."

Tsuna had ended the meeting with that, and everyone quickly dispersed. Before Hibari and Takeshi left, Takeshi had went to ?Tsuna and grabbed a small piece of paper from him after a minute of conversation, thanked him and walked back to Hibari.

Hibari and Takeshi had quickly gone back to Hibari's house, and sat on the bed together. Hibari cuddled into Takeshi, tired, and cold. It had become late, and Hibari was stressed out.

"I don't give a damn what they say, we are going." Takeshi said to Hibari, stroking his mop of soft hair. Hibari shook his head in agreement, to angry to honestly talk.

"And no matter what, I will make Kiyoshi, or who ever the hell he is, pay for everything he has done to us, to you." Clenching his fist in anger, Takeshi said those words venomously.

"Don't worry though, Kyoya…This will change things." Takeshi said grinning. HE pulled out his cell phone, which confused Hibari beyond belief. Takeshi read something off of the piece of paper he had gotten from Tsuna, and started calling them.

"Hey there. This is Yamamoto Takeshi." Takeshi said, replying to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yes. I was wondering if you felt like helping me and my boyfriend….Yes. Alright then, to-morrow." Takeshi said goodbye and hung-up. Before Hibari could say anything, Takeshi dismissed it.

"Fine. I'm tired. Turn off the lights." Hibari ordered Takeshi. They both changed into some of Hibari's pajamas, and Takeshi turned off the lights and they went to bed. Thank God for the weekends.

The window was open, allowing in a small breeze. There were two people in the room, the one slightly breathing, breaths whispering. The other one was tossing and turning, unable to sleep any longer. He stood up and slowly, carefully made his way out of the other's room. He didn't want to hit anything and wake up the other.

Yamamoto, after a few minutes, made it out of Kyoya's room, not hitting anything. He was glad he had gotten familiar with Kyoya's room, so he wouldn't run into any dressers or tables which were by the door. As Yamamoto guided himself through the hallways by gliding his hand on the walls, he stumbled a little bit of his foot. He held his breath and held still, to hear if he woke Kyoya up. He didn't hear anything but silence after a few moments, so he continued on. When he made it to the kitchen, he closed his eyes and turned on the light, slowly opening them up, adjusting the brightness which his eyes were not yet accustomed to. Yamamoto went to the stove and grabbed the kettle, putting water in it and turning on the stove to boil the water. He got out a cup and some tea and put it in the tea, while waiting for the water. Yamamoto sat down and rested his head upon his arms on the table, laying t here, eyes closed. After a little bit, he went and got the water which was simmering and poured it into the cup and stirred it, letting the tea set. Yamamoto sat there, sipping the tea, staring into the wall, almost apathetic. Except for the fact that his mind was swirling with worries and ideas.

As Yamamoto finished his tea, he felt a little bit better. He decided to go back to Kyoya before he woke up and notice. Yamamoto quickly rinsed out the cup and set it down in the sink. He tip-toed back to the room and swiftly got in the bed without making a single noise. Just as he got comfy and was about to close his eyes he heard a soft, quiet voice.

"Took you long enough, Takeshi." Kyoya said, not even moving.

Yamamoto smiled as he realized he had been awake the whole time. Yamamoto scooted closer to Kyoya and pulled him into his embrace.

"That's better." Kyoya said, snuggling into Yamamoto's chest. The two fell asleep like so.

As Hibari woke up, he felt a presence. He turned around to see Takeshi and kissed his forehead, but he realized the presence wasn't him. From the kiss Takeshi woke up, sleepy, and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them. Hibari looked Takeshi in the eyes and he caught on. They both got out quietly and grabbed their weapons. They opened the door, not making a sound, and they listened. They could hear people talking, and they weren't being careful. Hibari leaned into Takeshi and whispered,

"Must be hopeless thieves."

Takeshi grinned, not laughing, as they continued their way down the hallway. When they got to the arch that opened up in the living room, Hibari put up his hand so that Takeshi would stop. They both sat there and listened but the voices had gone done to a whisper. Right before Hibari and Takeshi went out to get the invaders they heard a girl talking, a little mad and surprised sounding.

"Vincent!" She cried out quietly.

"I'm sorry, Claire, sorry."

At this, Takeshi recognized the voice and laughed. The two froze as Takeshi pulled the confused Hibari out as his eyes flew open in shock of seeing Ace and Joker.

"Hey guys, glad you came!" Takeshi exclaimed.

Ace and Joker looked at confused.

"Why'd you laugh like that?" Joker asked, calmly.

Takeshi explained how the two of them thought they were someone breaking into Hibari's place.

"Well, since you weren't supposed to be here until noon, I wasn't expecting it." Takeshi said, explaining why he also thought the same thing. Joker and Ace stared at the two then started to laugh, and so did Takeshi. Eventually, Hibari chuckled a little bit, but to end the laughing, he smacked the back of Takeshi's head. They all straightened up after that.

"Hehe, good morning to you two." Joker said, smiling.

"Morning!" Chimed in Ace.

"Hahaha, morning!" Takeshi greeted, followed by Hibari's grunt.

"Well, Myself and Ace brought you guys some breakfast since we did come a little early." Joker told them.

Ace held up some McDonalds bags and shook them, smiling. Takeshi grinned and Hibari was glad because then at least they didn't have to make the breakfast. The four sat down and got out the fast food goods.

"We got a lot of stuff since we didn't know what you guys liked. Pick whatever you want, and whatever is left anyone can grab if they're still hungry. I just hope you both like orange juice, because it's the only drink we got." Ace said.

"Well then," Yamamoto began, "Ikadasemasu."

They all began to eat when Joker looked at everyone and got their attention.

"So, boss," Joker said looking at Takeshi, "How do we start this plan?"


	11. Unforseen

Chapter 11

Unforeseen

Smoke filled the dusty room, making many cough, blinding those who were in the smoke. To someone who had no clue what was happening, and those who couldn't follow the quick blurs, it seemed like spark and fireworks were going off, loud booms and metallic clanging sounds filled the entire room. A few people were moaning in agony, on the floor, wondering what was to become of them. The scene was dark and dreary, sending chills to the spine of any normal human with humanity. Even those fighting, causing the wreckage were disturbed by it, and how much the feeling of uneasiness lingered around the large room. Blood was soaking the carpets, some people taking their last breath of life. Everyone in the room were trying to fix their attention on the two figures who had just shown up to this monstrosity.

Two blackette stood in the middle of the room. One had a brunette hanging in his arms, by his side, who was fidgeting and scared, believing that he had just about died. The other had a girl in his arms, holding her like a princess, making sure she was alright. Everyone stared at the two figures, who had just saved their boss and one of the mist guardians. After everything they had done to prevent the two from coming, and everyone who stayed to hold them back, here they were, saving people. The two rescued damsels in distress were holding onto their saviors, frightened by the massive amount of force that had just previously been shot at the two. At this point, they didn't mind the two blackette saving them in the current moment, in fact, the two were quite grateful.

While the two blackette were holding the two rescued, they moved swiftly and killed the last bit of surrounding enemies. The one blackette threw the girl onto his back, piggy-back style, for she had a sprained ankle and could not walk. The two were no longer in any prominent danger, so the two blackette set them down, letting them stay close to each other. Now, they had to help and continue on wit the others. They two nodded at each other and went on to the next targets on sight, expecting the others to live until they got there…

"Hibari…Yamamoto…" The brunette whispered under his breath, while the girl leaned in, watching their every move, making sure that they didn't get hurt.

Men ignored the tragic end to their comrades and went on to attack the injured Storm Guardian and Sun Guardian, both whom were about finished, tired and unable to move very quickly anymore. As Gokudera and Ryohei slowly dodge and took a few hits from the enemies surrounding them in a circle, the ones at the back of the group kept slowly declining, till the point where all of the men had dropped dead, or unconscious and needing emergency attention.

"I hate herbivores who crowd…It's against the school rules to crowd…" Hibari said, pissed off at the men he had just killed. If he could, he'd kill them all again. Yamamoto chuckled at the Prefect, and dropped the last body on the floor. They had taken them all down quickly, while protecting the two weakened Guardians. Both of the injured guardians looked at the two in sheer awe and amazement. They couldn't really talked, both in lost for words, but silently they gave their thanks to the two blackette. The two saved guardians were about to ask if they needed help getting to the others, when they heard more bodies falling onto the floor, the deathbed in this dark room.

The two injured guardians and the two blackette eyes all slid across the grimy floor.

A man and a women were slicing down enemies. The girl had been using a dagger and a katana. The man had been using playing cards and a chain, that seemed to be as if it had little blades all over it, cutting into the enemies skin, ripping it apart. The two worked swiftly together while they fought to protect and get revenge. The two they were protecting were annoyed and scared. Mukuro, who had been protecting Lambo at this point, was annoyed that they didn't think he could handle all of the enemies pouring down on him and the younger child. However, Lambo did not quite feel the same for he had been crying almost since they got here. Lambo started calm down a little bit when the enemies were being knocked down, but he was still rather loud.

Ace and Joker worked silently while the enemies screamed in pain and screamed war cries at the two, who to them, must have looked like demons in disguise. The enemies loudly swore as the fell down to the deathbed, and soon after, the two had finished, blood over their faces, clothes, and hands. The two stood up straight, and were in a back to back stance.

After the massacre, there was a brief silence, in which everyone made eye contact, making sure everyone was alright, well, at least alive a breathing. After a few nods, the group heard footsteps in the distance. Every step closer sounded like a drum, louder, and closer. After the silence, those footsteps seemed like the loudest noise any of them had ever heard. Everyone tensed up, weapons drawn, except for the crying Lambo. All eyes were upon the archway , the direction they had all been trying to go. A man stepped into the archway, and everyone stared him down. The man raised his hands, and everyone pulled out their weapons, the fastest was Ace and joker, and then the man just clapped.

"Good job…Congratulations, you four. Or shall I call you out specifically? Ace…Joker…Hibari…and Yamamoto…"

Everyone's eyes never left him, except for Tsuna while he silently got Lambo and took him back to Chrome, and handed the young child to her to watch over and to protect.

As everyone tensed up more, the man walked into the middle of the floor, in the middle of all of them, as if saying they could not harm him, no matter how much he gave them the advantage. This, this completely annoyed and pissed off Hibari, he was about to go to the man and choke all traces of life out of him. He blood was boiling, and Hibari looked over to Yamamoto, who seemed to wear the same smug expression.

Everyone in the room held their stance, not moving, hardly even breathing. All seemed to only focus on the man. They all knew who he was, there was no denying it. It had to be…

"My dearly beloved Ace and Joker… I see you two are doing well together, although now, you disgust me. What you two do is a disgrace…."

Ace and Joker glared at the man.

"What the hell do you know? You know absolutely nothing about-" Ace was interrupted by Jokers hand covering his mouth. She whispered into his ear,

"Wait. See what he's saying. This could b something we use against him. And…Hibari and Yamamoto… This is why we're here, Vincent."

Kiyoshi looked at the two, and continued on in his little speech, "Anyhow, you two have come quite far, despite your nightly habits. You've impressed me, quite so. Joker…Or should I say, Claire, you are most impressing out of everyone here. You've come so far, despite your illness."

Joker's face went red, as she stared the man down.

"You…You have no right to mention that." Joker said, pissed off.

"What, they don't know? You haven't told Vincent?" Kiyoshi said grinning, knowing she well hadn't. "You would think you would tell the one you love the most that you are bound for the plains of loneliness, despair, and death."

Ace looked at joker, who remained frozen. Ace's face was in hysteria, he moved over to Joker, and held her, saying, "We'll talk later."

Kiyoshi laughed and turned his attention to Hibari and Yamamoto, and glanced between the two, and grinned even more vividly.

"You two….I do not know who disgust me more. You, or the siblings…" Kiyoshi began, looking saddened, "I still hope from you two something worth my while." Kiyoshi stared at the two, his grin turning more demonic every moment that he talked to the duo.

"Though the one doesn't seem bright, quite a clever fellow, actually, and the one who does not like people being around needs them around. It makes you two so amusing. You temperaments' are very hypocritical, don't you agree? Well, despite what you two think, all of us here know it to be true."

Yamamoto and Hibari both were angry, ready to kill him. Hibari began walking toward him when Yamamoto grabbed his wrist, stopping him and pulling him back. For once, Yamamoto kept his cool in a situation where he needed to, not getting angry about it because of Hibari being involved.

"You two have grown rather strong as of recent, and I'm proud of that. I need you to be strong. Because the stronger you are, the more fun it is to break you both…Oh my, but neither of you know what I am even talking about. It is a shame, is it not?"

Yamamoto's eyebrow was raised questionably, but he said nothing. He did not want to stop Kiyoshi from talking, when he might tell them what he was planning on doing.

"I suppose you two will do for now. Perhaps, would you like it if I also took joker and Ace with you?"

Yamamoto couldn't take it anymore, and he was sure Hibari was about to kill the man, whether they knew anything or not.

"Mister….Kiyoshi, what is it you do want from us, exactly?" Yamamoto demandingly inquired, "What is it that you intend to do to all of us, as you mentioned?"

Yamamoto and Kiyoshi had a staring contest, which seemed to take all of eternity to those involved and watching the two, and no one could take their eyes off. All of the room watched the two silently, waiting for something to brake the god awful tension, that was so think you could cut it with a knife.

Kiyoshi looked to Hibari, and stared him down, the same way, and then he looked back and forth between the two.

"Hmmm…this won't do, I need to remember why it was I wanted…needed….you two."

Everyone looked a gasp at his statement, but never stopped looking at him.

Kiyoshi looked down, and put his thumb on his chin and his index finger on his cheek, making it look like he was thinking, pondering, wondering, whatever, however, you might describe the scene, and stood in that stance. He looked up occasionally between the two blackette, waiting to see if they interrupted his thinking.

"I believe it had something to do with some kind of a slave trade, you could say…perhaps….it was a dirty one, or the pure labor…or it was to break you until you became weapons…glorious weapons for my own personal use in the mafia?" Kiyoshi questioned, although it was more of a statement than it was anything else. Kiyoshi grinned at Yamamoto, letting him know that that was his answer to his question.

Hibari was shaking, 'how dare he, how dare he even think of it!' Hibari thought, pulling his arm away from Yamamoto. He was going to kill this sick, demented bastard, who would even think of such a ridiculous thing!

Yamamoto eyes had gone wide, he was not expecting that to quite be the answer he got. He didn't really know what to expect, but that did not seem like the sort of thing that the man Kiyoshi was going to say in the first place. Yamamoto drew his sword, and began to run at Kiyoshi. He was not going to take any of his shit. There was no way in hell! As he began to swing at Kiyoshi he couldn't help but to worry in disbelief. Kiyoshi was dodging all of his attacks. Swing vertically, dodged, bring down on the head, dodged, horizontal swing, dodged, dodged, dodged, and dodge. Yamamoto could not land a single hit on the cursed man!

As Yamamoto went for a stab on him, Kiyoshi stepped up right in front of him, grabbed him, and whispered something in his ear that only Yamamoto could hear.

"You better pray…you better pray that you have a miracle, or else you and your precious lover, as you call him, will be in a lot of trouble, and by then, no one, no one at all can save you." And with that, Kiyoshi stabbed him, and Yamamoto doubled over, clutching his stomach, and slowly starts losing his vision, although he could still hear what was going on around him if he concentrated, which he did so as if his life depended on it.

Hibari stared at Yamamoto, as If at first he was waiting for him to stand up, and act as if nothing had happened, as if the knife that Kiyoshi had used never even existed. Hibari tensed up, glaring, fist clenching together around his tonfa, which he raised to his chest level, getting ready to attack Kiyoshi before he continued on his mad rampage.

Before Hibari took one step, Kiyoshi came up from behind, and practically hugged Hibari, grabbing one of his wrist, and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "You could be my personal assistant, you could be the greatest of all. I can give you anything you wanted…if you wanted anything by then. You…would most definitely be my most favored and treasured …toy."

Hibari began to turn, but Kiyoshi swung at his back, but Hibari nimbly dodged, it scraping the back of his back skin. Immediately, Hibari retaliated, aiming for Kiyoshi's face, wanting nothing more than to rip it to shreds.

Kiyoshi easily dodged all of his attacks, each one seemed like he was moving with a natural flow, current, as if he was a breath on the wind. Nonetheless, Hibari kept swinging, causing him and Kiyoshi to move about almost the entire room, Hibari making sure not to hit any of his team allies, for they might all be needed to bring this man down. Kiyoshi, Hibari though, reminded him of what seemed like he was a ghost.

Kiyoshi once again came behind Hibari, all of a sudden, and hit him on the back of the head with the dull side of his knife's blade. Hibari tumbled onto the ground, And Ace and Joker looked at each other, and then to Kiyoshi.

"Vincent, Claire…I hope you two have had fun watching this scene befall upon us…Daddy most certainly is proud of you two…"

"What?" Ace exclaimed angrily.

As soon as the duo were about to attack after the ridiculous statement, Kiyoshi stepped towards them, but in all of his excitement, he had forgotten a few important other people.

An orange flame, brighter than most, hit Kiyoshi dead on. Tsuna stood there, one hand in the front, one in back, and his eyes orange, "X-BURNER."

After Tsuna's attack had ended, a fog eloped the entire room before another word was said. Out of the fog, the Vindice appeared before everyone, and with the snap of their fingers, they sent him to the Vindice prison.

"W-wait!" Ace cried out in the confusion, "I need to know what Kiyoshi was talking about!"

"You who seek the knowledge, I can grant you the answer, if you truly desire to know so." One of the Vindice said. Ace nodded his head.

"Kiyoshi, his real name is Hisoka."

"Hisoka…?" Ace said. Joker gasped.

"No! It can't be! Hisoka…as in our father? He disappeared when Vincent was still a young child, though! He died!" Joker announced, hoping that Vindice got something wrong.

"He did disappear from you and your mother, Claire, but he did not die, in fact. He's been becoming stronger in the mafia world. I would like to thank you two and the Vongola for defeating him…"

And without much adieu, the Vindice disappeared before more questions could be asked.

"Guys…let's all go home and discuss things there." Tsuna said wearily. Gokudera rushed to him and propped him up with himself, the two walking together…

Yamamoto woke up to the smell of lilacs and clean sheets. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw Gokudera sitting on an armchair, reading his book. He chuckled and started to cough, which got Gokudera on his feet.

"You okay, Yamamoto?" Gokudera asked, helping him sit up to drink water.

"Yeah, thanks, 'Dera." Yamamoto said, sitting up all the way. He looked all around the room.

"Where exactly are we, 'Dera?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera was annoyed, but tried not to yell ay Yamamoto, a request from his beloved tenth.

"Exactly? In this room." Gokudera said. He hated explaining situations to useless people like Yamamoto. He sighed and followed up his statement, "This is one of the private rooms in Hibari's father's hospital. Hibari is down the hallway. He was awake enough to tell us to take you guys here for recovery…" Gokudera said, hoping that was enough explanation for the baseball freak.

"Mmkay, thanks. Ne, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"What?" Gokudera inquired with a snap.

"Will you help me down the hallway to see Kyoya?" Yamamoto pleaded with his eyes. "Please?"

Gokudera looked at him, and saw that stupid look of determination in his eyes again, so he agreed. "Alright, fine! Can't just stay still, can you?" Gokudera ranted while Yamamoto swung his legs over the bed, and stood up, a little wobbly. He could feel the pain from where he was stabbed throbbing, but he ignored it. He threw his arm over Gokudera and they went down the hallway slowly, Gokudera making sure not to go to fast. When they reached the door and opened it, Hibari was fast asleep. Yamamoto sat down beside him and then Gokudera left them alone…

In the next few hours, Hibari woke up, so everyone gathered in his room, so him and Yamamoto wouldn't have to walk anymore. Tsuna was already upset when he found out that Yamamoto was walking around, even if it was with help.

"Alright, you four," Tsuna began, talking to Hibari, Yamamoto, Ace and Joker, "How did you get in there?"


	12. How It Started

Chapter 12

How It Started

A little after Ace and Joker finished explaining the process to Kyoya and Yamamoto about what would most likely work the best, everyone kept a little quiet. They were all looking into each other's eye's, each showing satisfactory with how the arranged plan ended up being, with all the changes that they modified throughout it working it out over and over….They finally agreed on something that would work.

"…And….We're positive this will work? Because if it doesn't, depending on what happens with their group, we could be in for it. I mean, we have taken everything in consideration?" Yamamoto asked, trying to make sure they covered every detail that they were entailed to. Everyone nodded.

"If we missed anything….The only thing we wouldn't know about is maybe a rest spot, which, we can go past them and then wait for them their to invade, and then go in after them. Of course, we preferably need to all keep together, alright? Are there any objections?" Joker asked, making sure everything someone wanted to say was said.

"Not from me, sis…"

"Not anymore."

"…."

"Alright…. Because of a few of the modifications, I think it would be wise to execute this tonight instead of dawn, time wise with everything that we need to do…Does anybody wish to wait till dawn anyway? " Joker asked again.

Nobody disagreed, so Joker took it as a sign that they agreed.

Joker stood up, which queued Ace to as well.

"Hey, guys….If anything happens, and we do split up, or someone saw one of us and et cetera, make sure you call us and let us know if we weren't there. We still have each other's number, right?"

"We do." Kyoya replied.

"Alright, then. Remember, you two, 1:30 a.m., don't be late." Joker reminded. Kyoya and Yamamoto nodded. Ace and Joker left, Kyoya and Yamamoto assumed back to their hotel or whatever.

"Well, that's what started this whole crusade." Yamamoto chuckled a little bit nervously, it seemed like. Everyone's eyes were on him, waiting for the next part. Before Yamamoto began to speak again, say what happened next, the events Kyoya knew Yamamoto would not voice out loud flew through his mind…

When Hibari and Takeshi saw the last of the siblings slip away, Hibari looked over to Takeshi, who looked at him then grinned. Not the kind of grin Hibari liked, feeling like he knew where this was headed.

"No." Hibari said, before Takeshi could do anything.

Takeshi chuckled a little as he slipped his hand into his lover's.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Takeshi said, as he kissed his lover.

Hibari couldn't help but kiss back. Whilst the two were kissing, Takeshi slowly put his hand behind Hibari's back, wrapping him into his embrace. Then, before Hibari could do to much, Takeshi quickly pick him up, while Hibari struggled to get away, cuss words leaving his lips every other word, telling Takeshi to put him down. Takeshi, of course, did listen to any of the profanity Hibari muttered whilst he carried him.

Takeshi successfully carried Hibari to his own bedroom, and plopped him on his bed. It wouldn't be as…intense as last time, but that was fine. It still was something, no matter what they both said, wanted to do. Despite the protests from Hibari, he was looking forward to it, and Takeshi knew it by the hazy, lust filled look in his eyes.

Hibari stopped struggling when Takeshi began to undress him, slowly, and whilst undressing him, he toyed with his lover, sucking and licking everywhere. First, the shirt, then, the pants, then finally, the boxers. At this point, Hibari's faced was flush, and Takeshi smiled.

"You looks so sexy," Takeshi grinned as Hibari got redder, whole face flushed, "And so delicious."

When Takeshi finished talking, Hibari sat up with his lover on his lap, and began stripping him of his decency. Like Takeshi, he teased. Biting him everywhere, and leaving hickies with the bite marks. When Hibari pulled off the boxers he put his lover's aching erection into his mouth, sucking and licking everything he could, deep throating the teen, who was now laying on the bed, moaning under the tongue of his lover. Hibari finished with that and began licking Takeshi's stomach, whilst giving him a hand job, causing Takeshi to moan louder, in weird, but cute way. Although Takeshi did enjoy being dominated, he missed being the dominator. Time to turn the table.

Takeshi, in one swoop movement, had Hibari under him, and they two looked each other in the eye, gaze locked. There was no stopping what had begun until it was finished.

Takeshi began leaving marks upon Hibari's body, on his neck, chest, stomach, thighs, anywhere where he could reach was covered with hickies and bite marks, leaving no area untouched. Whilst Takeshi was teasing him, Hibari moaned in his wanton way that Takeshi loved so much, and kept his arms wrapped around Takeshi's neck for the most part, or hand in his hair, never letting go of him.

Takeshi began prompting Hibari with his fingers, Hibari stiffening as he did so.

"Relax, love." Takeshi said since Hibari was making it so difficult this time.

Hibari tried to relax, but his eyes were clenched together whilst Takeshi had his way with his body. Since there was nothing to use to lubricate him, Takeshi wanted to widen him up so it wouldn't hurt as bad at first, or at least, that's what he wanted to try to do. When Takeshi thought he was good enough, he about put it in when Hibari turned him to the underside.

"No. Not this time."

Takeshi was about to ask what he meant when Hibari went down, and entered him with his tongue, lapping at his insides. Takeshi moaned, hands holding onto the sheets and his side, hands made into fist, eyes clenching at the unbearable pleasure. He turned his face into the pillow, trying his hardest not to moan, or at least, not too loudly. The plan was badly carried out.

Hibari began using his fingers to widen Takeshi, taking in the pleasant moans that came from his lover. He smiled as he kissed Takeshi's stomach up to his chest and then back down to his thighs. Hibari came back up to Takeshi and whispered in his ear,

"I love you. I always have, and I always will. So don't ever regret any of this."

Before Takeshi could say anything back, Hibari began to enter Takeshi, very slow at first, and then started to quicken his pace. Takeshi let out a mouth full of moans and profanity, and stuttered out Hibari's name. The faster Hibari went, the more of the moans become panting, then screams that got louder the harder and more accurate Hibari hit him. The line between pain and pleasure intertwined for Takeshi, and finally, he let himself come onto the sheets. Not to much longer, Hibari did the same into Takeshi. Hibari stopped on rolled onto the side of the bed beside Takeshi.

"Kyoya… that was… great…" Takeshi panted, catching his breath. Hibari closed his eyes, resting them for a bit. Whilst they were closed, Takeshi climbed onto Hibari and straddled him.

"Sorry, love, but no resting. I'm not done with you, my precious lover." Takeshi told him matter-of-factly.

Hibari groaned, which Takeshi took as acknowledgement of what he had just said.

Takeshi did what he had intended to do. Fuck him. He went slow at first, but went faster before his love could get warmed up, keeping Hibari moaning, panting, and screaming in pain. Takeshi loved the sounds Hibari was making, and it was such a turn-on to him in a disgusting way. But, hey, after all, they themselves were disgusting to society, so what was the point in caring?

When Takeshi finished, he flopped down by Hibari, both of them panting and sweating after the love session. They gave each other a minute the cool off before kissing each other.

"Kyoya, love, how about a cool bath?"

Hibari nodded, thinking that it would be wonderful. He kissed Takeshi and stood up, pulling Takeshi into his arms, and then took his love's hand and lead him to the bathroom, turning on the bath, with the water very cool.

The two soaked in the bathroom for a while, just relaxing, and then they both washed each other's hair, and then freshened themselves up. When they finished, the dried off and put their clothes back on. They looked at a clock and saw that it had been two hours since the siblings left.

"Takeshi, how about we talk a walk though town. It'll pass the time." Hibari said, itching to get out of the house, he wanted to scout out the town, think of where they would go across town tonight, getting to the rendezvous point.

'Sure, okay. I could use a walk, stretch out my legs before tonight." Takeshi said, smiling. He knew Hibari wanted to scout the area, though he knew they both knew the town by heart.

The two left the house, walking out into the street, Takeshi taking big breaths of fresh air, while Hibari just smiled at him, chuckling.

"What? Don't you ever like to do that?" Takeshi asked him, while taking a hold of his hand.

"Mmm….sometime's." Came Hibari's reply.

The two walked in silence. Takeshi let them, because he knew Hibari was thinking of a route. He and Hibari went on "walks" frequently, when he knew Hibari was out scouting for gang members and delinquents stirring up trouble in town, and he would later go back and deal with them, when Takeshi wasn't with him. It bothered Takeshi that he wouldn't do it with him around, but he figured it was because Hibari liked to be a lone wolf when it involved any kind of job…that involved fighting, anyway. He was greedy, and wanted the action to himself. Whilst Takeshi was dating Hibari, he knew he had done this at least ten times, maybe more for all he really knew. But, out of the times he could tell, that was about it.

Hibari tugged on Takeshi's hand saying that he wanted to turn into an alley. Takeshi knew he wanted to check to see where it led, and if that would be a good spot to pass through. As they walked down the alley, they saw two figures pressed up against the wall. It was the same duo they had also caught in the bathroom at school.

Tsuna saw them while he was pinned against the wall, Gokudera kissing him. Tsuna pushed Gokudera off of him and was blushing. Gokudera looked at the two imposing on them and scowled.

"Damn it…" Gokudera muttered under his breath.

"Uh…uhm….Hi, you guys…" Tsuna said, looking down. He found it really hard to look anyone in the eye right now after being caught kissing another boy.

"Hey Tsuna, what's up?" Takeshi said, laughing off the scene.

"Ah…the sky?" Tsuna replied nervously, fidgeting his fingers.

"Wow, really Tsuna?" Takeshi asked, looking like he was containing himself from laughing. Tsuna got what he meant.

"Aheh…Bad pun, isn't it?" At that, Tsuna did laugh a little.

At the moment, Gokudera face palmed his forehead, and Hibari shook his head.

Takeshi asked, "Hey, Tsuna?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll make you a deal, hehe. You keep quiet about us, and we won't mention you two."

"Yeah, okay." Tsuna said, smiling.

Gokudera and Hibari grunted in agreement.

"So, when are you guys leaving?" Takeshi asked bluntly. Gokudera looked like he was about to hit the baseball idiot, and so did Hibari, but Tsuna bluntly answered back, not expecting that Takeshi would even be up to anything like he was.

"Oh, well, we leave tomorrow morning at about five thirty a.m., according to Reborn, but…It could vary. Heh heh…" Tsuna said, scratching the back of his head as he always did.

"Oh, okay. I thought that if it was later, maybe I would see you off. My old man could have made you all breakfast." Takeshi said, laughing with the petite brunette.

After hearing Takeshi's explanation, Gokudera relaxed, and if he was relaxed, then nothing was going to alarm the half Italian now, so Hibari relaxed as well.

Tsuna's cell phone started ringing, and the startled teen pulled it out after almost dropping it while pulling it out of his pocket.

"H-hello?….. Yeah, I'm with….. yeah…. Okay…. Okay…. Love you too, mom…. Okay…. Bye." Tsuna sighed and looked at Gokudera.

"Mom needs me back. See you all later." Tsuna started walking off, and Gokudera waved to the other two and caught up to the tenth, at king his hand.

Takeshi looked over at Hibari, and gulped as he saw the annoyed look.

"W-what?" Takeshi asked defensively.

Hibari pinned him to the wall of the alley and kissed him passionately.

"Baka." Was all Hibari said, as he pulled Takeshi by his hand, not letting go. Takeshi didn't understand what he was angry about, but with him holding his hand so tightly, he didn't complain, and held back just as hard.

After "scouting" the area as Hibari put it, the two went and ate at the sushi shop Takeshi's dad owned and discussed their part of the plan, and which way they would go. Everything was set…

Yamamoto looked at everyone, who was watching waiting for his explanation.

"Well, we went our separate ways before grouping back together that night."

The four silently gathered outside of Tsuna's house, no one noticing. Tonight would be easy, for the Arcobaleno was with his peers, making sure preparations were ready.

"Okay, I brought something for us all to wear on this" Ace said, pulling out black leather trench coats out of the bad he had been carrying. The two eldest of each group stared at him. Yamamoto and Ace grinned.

"That's awesome!" Said Yamamoto.

"Why would we were these?" Joker said, annoyed.

"I wouldn't were such a thing." Hibari said.

Ace looked annoyed with his sister, and Yamamoto sad that his boyfriend didn't want to.

"Please?" Ace and Yamamoto begged together.

"I thought it would be kind of cool…. Me and Ace even thought we should name the operation Alpha, like Alpha dog!" Yamamoto said smiling, trying to make tonight a little less tense,

Joker and Hibari shook their heads, and put on the leather jackets like their loved ones wanted, and left it at that. Now they were finally all "ready" according to the two boys. The four quickly got into the house, going though Tsuna's window, who, to their surprise was not there. Nor was his cell phone or anything. Kyoya suggested that he could be staying at Gokudera's house getting things ready, even him and Yamamoto knew otherwise. Tsuna was not good at hiding things, though. They looked under his mattress and found the packet of info they had been looking for. They all nodded and got out of the house before anyone could see them, also incase Reborn came back for any reason. They spilt up into two groups of two, and met up at the park they had assigned previously at Hibari's house.

The group read and listened to the info that they had gotten, they had all the locations, and they found every location needed and now knew every train they would need to take, following the other group. Everything was ready. The group once again split up, for good this time until the morning. The older group went back to Tsuna's house to put the info back, incase anyone tried to find it and couldn't, and then the youngest to went back to Hibari's house to get some shut eye, for the knew that it was going to be needed, and the groups had decided sticking together would be the best thing to do.

As Yamamoto took a break from his story, getting ready to tell the next part, Hibari remember the lest bit of their night together, because he knew it was obviously to be left out.

The two of them had changed into their pajama's and had laid down together in the bed, and cuddle.

"Hey, Kyoya?" Takeshi asked timidly.

"What is it?"

"Why were you mad at me earlier? What… did I even do?"

"You…You…Takeshi, what you said, well, asked so casually, could have tipped this whole thing. They could have figured it out from that." Came Hibari's rebuttal.

Takeshi thought back, and it dawned on him, when he asked when they were leaving.

"Well… I took the shot."

"That's not the point!" Hibari said loudly, startling the younger teen.

"I'm sorry. I know this whole thing probably means more to you." With that, Takeshi turned around, acting as if he was actually going to sleep, which, Hibari doubted he could. Hibari grumbled, and then pulled Takeshi back into his chest. He held him tightly, and would not let go. Takeshi allowed himself to pulled in, and pressed himself up against the older boy.

"Takeshi. I love you. And honestly, I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing it for you, because I know how much the whole thing bothered you. And I know you want to kill the bastard, right?"

Takeshi stayed silent, thinking.

"Takeshi, I love you, and nothing will ever change that. I don't give a damn about the mafia, or this town, and what they would even think about us, or what it is they try to even do because of us. So… so… don't expect me to repeat myself, damn it, I'm not the mushy type!"

"Kyoya?"

"….What?"

"I love you, too." The teen turned around in the embrace of his lover, and kissed the older boy. They fell asleep, Hibari the lasts to, and was playing with Takeshi's hair.

"I really do love you." He whispered, closing his eyes.


	13. Definitely Not Planned

Chapter 13

Definitely Not Planned

The two figures in bed rustled the sheets as the cursed under his breath, as the other looked out the window of his lover's apartment. There was no sun yet to be seen, but here they were, having to get ready. The petite brunette stood up in his boxer's, and then turned around and kissed the green eyed man still in bed.

"Gokudera….Get up." Said the small brunette, pulling on Gokudera's arm. His lover was not a morning person, despite the brunette being with him.

Tsuna leaned forward and teased in his ear, "If you get up now, we can still shower together, and I'll let you do whatever it is that you want."

This caught the half Italian's ear, and he quickly threw the covers off of himself and stood up, and kissed Tsuna.

"I hate how you motivate me." He said, grinning. With an 'hiiie' from Tsuna, Gokudera picked up the small boy and headed to the bathroom.

As the girl looked at her bed getting dressed, she heard faint laughter behind her.

"Good morning, Mukuro-sama…"

"Morning, my dear Nagi-chan" Mukuro cooed, wrapping his arms around the small girl, treating her like the most precious gem in the world. To him, that's what she was. He kissed her hand and played with a strand of her hair while it was still down. The two quickly shared a smooch.

The platinum blonde put on his shirt, much to the dismissal of the girl on his bed.

"You look better with out it, you know." She said looking down at her feet, swaying them back and forth over the edge of the bed.

"You always say that." He smiled an kissed the girl who spent the night. The never did anything, well, not yet, but the girl had a plan.

"Ryohei, you know, it gets lonely when you go out to 'work'. You need to come over to my house more often." She said, kissing the teenager.

Said person blushed, but kissed back.

"I know, Lily. And I promise after this is over, I will." Ryohei said, hugging the girl in his muscular arms. Lily never got tired of seeing him, dressed or half naked. She actually preferred the latter. Who wouldn't?

As the small child was running around, the other was tying up his tie. As the other ran about excitedly, the scowl on the other's face grew deeper. Why did he hang out with such a useless boy? He honestly did not know. He agreed though to 'hang out' with the child. When he could no longer take how hyper the other one was, he turned around and hit him in the face with a book.

"W-why?.. Must… tolerate." The boy in cowboy wear sniffed.

"If you cry Lambo, I will hit you even harder." Said the small Mafioso.

"Reborn, your so mean!" Lambo said, angrily. He didn't know why he even enjoyed the other's company. Annoying each other, the two started to fight….

The two sat next to each other in silence. Both were now wide awake, but the alarm clock had not yet gone off, so neither bothered to move. Silently, they counted until-

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep - SLAP!

The older of the two hit the alarm clock, making sure it would not turn back on, and then turned around to his lover. He kissed him on the neck and pulled him in a very tight embrace.

"Are you ready for what's next?" The older teen asked, his hands roaming through his love's hair.

"Of course, Kyoya." The younger replied.

Hibari looked at Yamamoto, and his tired face. He really didn't fee like getting up, but what was the point in not getting up now?

"Well, then, Takeshi, how about a quick shower?" Hibari asked, and then added, "And I mean quick, since I'll be busy afterwards."

It took a moment for the double meaning behind what Hibari said to sink into Takeshi's mind, and then he blushed.

"Sounds good to me, Kyoya-chan!" Takeshi said in his perky little voice that he had. The two kissed once more.

The alarm clock sounded again. God. Why didn't it ever shut up?

"Claire…turn it off!" The man said groggily.

"Vincent, get off your ass and do it yourself!" Clair shouted across the hotel room from the bathroom as she combed her wet angling hair. It was finally back down to the bottom of her shoulders.

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep…

Honestly. She wanted to put a sledge hammer to the annoying thing. But, she knew until her brother got out of the bed to turn it off, he would not wake up.

Beep beep beep beep beep beep bepp…

Vincent had snuck up behind her, catching her off guard, and snuck in a good morning kiss.

"I love you, you jerk." He said, hugging her.

"L-love you, too." Claire whispered back.

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep…

Vincent went and turned off the cursed thing, asking why it was ever invented.

He sat back down on the bed, and pulled his bag closer to him. He pulled out a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and pulled them on, and then threw on his black t-shirt. His casual wear.

Claire also got her close out and on the bed. Slowly, while thinking out the plan in her head, she put one garment on at a time. She had put on her skinny jeans, which were dark red, and threw on an electric blue tank-top, which she topped with a baggier black tank-top, and pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves. She was ready.

The woman looked at the boy sleeping on her bed. She honestly did not know why he was here. He said that he couldn't sleep and that he was scared, and she couldn't say no to him sleeping with her in her bed. She liked the young boy, he was very sweet. Besides, it was completely innocent. So, there was another reason she couldn't say no.

Lambo would have kept him up, Reborn was gone, as was Tsuna, and Yamamoto and Gokudera and Hibari did not particularly like him. Ryohei was to loud, Chrome lived to far away, so, he told her she was the best choice he had. He just left out the 'I-so-love-you-even-though-I'm-so-much-younger part.

"Fuuta…" The woman shook him, trying to gently wake him up. He needed to start getting ready, since he was to come along with them all.

"Mm….Bianchi-onee-chan?" Fuuta asked sleepily.

"It's time to get up and ready." Bianchi replied softly, pulling the warm sheets off of the bed so he would get up. He did.

Everyone who was known to be going to find Kiyoshi gathered at the first train they would catch to get there. They chose trains since it was common travel among Japan. Reborn had already got all of the tickets when they all got there. So he gave everybody theirs and they boarded the train, not aware of the four staring at them.

Once the large group got on the train and were out of sight, Ace, Joker, Yamamoto, and Kyoya all boarded the train on a different car, so they would hopefully not be seen. This was going to be the hardest part. It was easy to say, 'don't be seen', but that was not the easiest to accomplish. They decided before they got on, and incase the others from the other car came back here for some reason, that it would be best to sit in 2 groups of 2, that way they would be less noticeable.

Yamamoto and Joker had gone to the front of the train, whilst Ace and Kyoya had gone to the back of the train.

"So, how are you and that cutie doing? It looks like every thing is going well…." The conversation between Kyoya and Ace started, which somehow lasted till the end of the train ride.

When the train ride had ended, the group stayed in groups of two, but Joker and Kyoya switched places, each returning to their loved one. Whilst Ace and Joker went to a fast food place, Yamamoto and Kyoya went to a small coffee shop, since neither where very hungry.

While in the line, Kyoya just stared at a couple in front of them. Why did they looked familiar…? The hair should have given it away, but Kyoya thought nothing off it, since 'they' should have been on the next train already, heading to Tokyo.

When the couple in front of them got their order, they turned around to leave and stopped when they saw The Cloud and Rain Guardians behind them.

"Tsuna…and Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, not sure what to do.

"What are you two doing here?" Gokudera demanded.

Yamamoto gulped and looked at Kyoya, who was already talking somehow.

"I was taking that thing by me on a date. I've been to this coffee shop before, and I like it. Got a problem with that, herbivore?" Kyoya said with a little venom in his voice, trying to make it sound convincible.

"No. I just wasn't expecting to see you guys here." Gokudera replied, calming himself down. Of course. It's not like they could have tracked them down that easily, anyways.

"Ahh. We would have been gone by now, but our train was delayed, so we have a few extra minutes." Tsuna said, trying to brake the tension and glares between the Cloud and Storm guardians.

"Whatever. Takeshi, we're leaving. There's a better shop around here somewhere, you'd probably like it more." The Cloud guardian said, pulling Yamamoto away with him, leaving Tsuna and Gokudera in bewilderment.

"Gokudera, don't say anything to Reborn and the others, okay?" Tsuna pleaded.

"B-but… Alright…" Gokudera agreed, and then he snuck a kiss on the petite brunette, who just looked away and blushed.

Ace, Joker, Kyoya, and Yamamoto all gathered up, and watched the first groups train leave. Kyoya and Yamamoto said nothing about running into the other couple.

"Ours will leave in about 5 minutes. We can go ahead and board the train, if you all want." Ace said, informing them all of the situation. No one wanted to stand out here any more, so they went ahead and boarded on the train, awaiting to leave. Finally, it took off, and the group chatted idly about absolutely for the most time, the other time was spent sleeping.

The other group who was only five minutes ahead of the 4 had not yet left the station, since they were looking at maps. They weren't going to allow anymore rest, they were going there now, which was definitely not planned. So, basically, the 4 had to follow them… immediately.

Tracking them was very easy in the big city without being seen in the crowd, and the 4 actually blended in pretty well. Finally, the huge group entered a building.

"Guys, this is the building. That's the address that was in the packet." Yamamoto said, clenching his fists together.

They waited about ten minutes before going in. It was easy to follow the other groups trail into the supposed bottom floor in the basement. There was a door left open a little, but the 'door' was a wall that was able to be swung out. Secret entrance. They went in the building seeing the already injured men. There was two paths. The straightforward one the lead to Kiyoshi, and then there was one to the left, where more men were running from since the intruder alarm or whatever it was called went off. They four took care of them, which made them fall behind the group by another 5 minutes. Not what they wanted. They quickly went down the hall, into a big spacious room. There was two doors leading into the room, besides the one they had came out of. They were 6 windows in each wall, and on the wall in front of them, were soldiers, that looked like snipers, about to be ordered to shoot to kill. The four quietly sneak up behind and kill them, making sure that they don't get the chance to ever make a sound as they die. They group stays hidden as they look out the window and see the other group, surrounded by tons of people. But, they seemed to be handling themselves perfectly fine.

However, Reborn noticed that they were not being attacked by reinforcements, and when he glanced in the windows, he saw the 4. He quickly had Bianchi and Fuuta go to that room while they could to have them try to stop the 4 from going any farther.

"You four!" Bianchi said, mad, "Why did you even come?"

"Ahh. Bianchi-san… Sorry, but we had to." Yamamoto replied.

Before anyone could say anything, Bianchi was throwing poisoned dishes at them, trying to knock them all out, and Fuuta…. Just hid in the corner. He didn't know why Reborn made him come at all.

It did not take along for them to knock Bianchi out, and Fuuta ran over to her.

"Bianchi-onee-san!" Fuuta cried out, running over to her, and then was hit in the back of the head. He fell unconscious on top of her stomach, both now lying there.

As the group was about to advance, more enemies came in. The group protected the 2 while taking out the enemies, but it was a slow process because there was simply so many of them. Finally, the had gotten them all.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Came a few screams from the other room with everyone else in it. They 4 quickly rush in, and …..

"And that's all you missed." Yamamoto said, finishing up his story.

"Well, you four did what I expected…." Reborn began, "So, good job for not getting found out by the others."


	14. Siblings

Chapter 14

Siblings

Everyone in the room just looked at Reborn, who was smirking. One question came to mind: how long had he even known?

"Hey, Reborn, what do you mean by, 'so, good job for not getting found out by the others'?" Tsuna asked, looking at Reborn.

Reborn smirked, looking at the 'hapless Tsuna'.

Oh. How Tsuna hated the smirk right then, and how he would like to tell his tutor what he could do with that smirk. However, he held his tongue against his better judgment.

"Well, Tsuna, I thought that it was quite obvious, really, but I guess Yamamoto and Hibari are good at hiding things, apparently." The baby began, also hinting that he knew Takeshi and Hibari were going out. "And after our second meeting, I knew by the look in their eyes that there was no way that they were not going to get the one responsible for this. It was easy enough to realize what the were doing when Yamamoto asked you for something, that you proceeded to write on paper. Tsuna, you need to work on when to and not to give away information, you're a fail when it comes to that." Reborn finished by scolding his hapless student, Tsuna. "Anyway, we need to discuss something else more important to me at the moment." Reborn added on to his speech.

"And what would that be?" Hibari asked, watching the Arcobaleno, since he knew what he had hinted at. Damn it, was it that obvious?

"Well," Reborn began, "I believe we should go to a hotel and check in, so we have somewhere to sleep tonight. I have business I have to take care of tomorrow morning, and then we can all go back to Namimori then."

Everyone was tired, so they agreed to the infant's plan without arguing. There really was no worry, since it was the weekend, and the all had permission to be gone for a few days.

The group slowly went around to going to the hotel. They all walked slowly, taking in the sights as they traveled together in the thickly populated city. Hibari stayed closer to Takeshi since he really didn't like being around people, and it almost took all of his will power not beat someone up just because there was so many of them. He couldn't wait to get to the hotel so he could be away from all of these people. They had walked probably about 18 of the city blocks, which was quite a long walk in that city because of the block size differences. During that walk, Takeshi pointed out all the places that looked interesting to him to Hibari, who just listened patiently with his lover. Takeshi had asked him if there was anything that popped out to him, but he just leaned over and whispered in Takeshi's ear,

"The only thing that matters to me here, is you, Takeshi."

And with that, since they were in the back, Hibari planted a kiss on Takeshi's cheek, who blushed a little at the mans actions. They held hands until they reached the hotel, and then let go so no one would see them holding hands in their little group.

Reborn walked up and talked to the clerk behind the counter, and it looked like they were arguing, but finally the man gave in. Reborn retuned with (another stupid) grin, and Tsuna once again did not really like that look. But, when did he honestly ever?

When Reborn reached the group, he looked at everyone.

"Well, I couldn't get him to give us individual rooms, he said that only 4 per room, but, we struck a deal with 2 per room. No complaints? Good." Reborn said.

"U-uhm, how do we know who we are sharing a room with?" Tsuna asked, worried about what Reborn might say.

Reborn smirked and said, "You get to choose by yourselves, this time, but, only because I don't want to hear any whining tonight, got it?"

Everyone nodded, not wanting to piss of the little hitman.

Ryohei was about to say something to Reborn about there being one extra person, but then he saw Lily walk into the hotel, and quickly got her attention….

"Lily! Over here, to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled, causing everyone in the group to flinch. They were thankful that there was no one else in the lobby.

The girl he yelled at quickly turned around before walking up to the counter, and saw Ryohei.

"Ryohei!" She said happily and ran over to him, hugging him. "I didn't know you were going to be here!" Lily exclaimed, hugging him tighter. He chuckled and hugged the girl closer to himself.

"Ditto" He said, and then they kissed.

Everyone in the group just stared.

What. The. Hell?

"Hey, after I check in, want to go around the city with me? I'm meeting up with my brother here." Lily said energetically, taking Ryohei's hands into hers.

"Actually, hold on a sec, Lily." Ryohei said, looking at the girl and then turning his attention to Reborn.

"Since there was one person who was going to be by himself, can Lilly just check in with me?" Ryohei asked the small hitman.

Reborn looked at Lily and then to Ryohei. He knew who Lily was, but he wasn't about to say anything.

"Sure, I don't mind. Just don't do something that I wouldn't do." Reborn said, smirking.

"Well, I guess that works." Lily said, seeming surprisingly a lot more calm.

Ryohei smiled at her and kissed her again, and then put his arm around her waist.

"Can I have one of the room keys, Reborn? So we can put our stuff in the room?" Ryohei asked Reborn, trying to make it quick.

(Oh, note, by the way, I'm just going to make it that they all took their bags with them to Kiyoshi's base, and then just dragged them with them to the hotel. Sorry for forgetting to write that earlier! And um, I'm going to pretend that Mukuro is actually, physically, out of the Vindice prison, if you hadn't noticed... Thanks, guys!)

Reborn smirked and nodded, handing a random key to Ryohei.

"Okay, Lily, floor D room 33..." The couple took walked to the room, putting everything in there on the floor, and then came back out, leaving the hotel.

"D-did Ryohei just… a girl….. Did he just run into his girlfriend, which I did not even know he had, and then leave with her to go explore Tokyo and to find her brother?" Tsuna asked, trying to take in all he witnessed. Nobody responded at first, just watching the retreating figures that were out the door.

"I, uh…. Guess even the lawn head can score a girl…." Gokudera said, shocked by the scene. He didn't think of the boxer having a girlfriend… He really didn't.

"That was un-expected." Was all Bianchi commented, wanting to go to the room and lay down for awhile. She didn't sleep that well the night before, she kept drifting back and forth between dreams and the adorable sound of Fuuta's breathing. Ugh. What was she thinking? Thought out of head. Now.

"Well, anyways, we need to know who's sleeping with who." Reborn said, going away from that topic.

Everyone nodded, and bodies just hazily swept across the floor, getting into groups.

As Reborn practically expected,

Takeshi and Hibari walked towards each other.

Gokudera practically ran to Tsuna saying "I call dibs on the tenth!"

Ace and joker went together, and everyone assumed, who didn't know that they were dating, that it was because they were siblings.

Chrome and Mukuro gravitated together, not really looking at each other. Mukuro put his arm around her, and she looked down at the floor blushing. He kissed her on the cheek while no one was looking.

Bianchi pulled Fuuta close to her, and everyone thought it was because she didn't want to be with Lambo, and that Reborn probably would not share a room with her, anyways. So she grabbed Fuuta. Easy explanation.

Reborn sighed as he realized he was stuck with the annoying toddler, who really, he wished was dead half the time. He pulled down his fedora and smiled.

"Here, takes the keys, and go to your rooms." Reborn said, his hands outreached with keys in them.

Everyone took a key, and then they and their roommate went to their respective rooms, setting their bags down on the floor, or unpacking them, although most just sat them down because they were so tired.

When Reborn had managed to drag the cow to their room, he sighed a sigh of relief, and sat his fedora down on the coffee table. He jumped up into the chair by the table and relaxed, while Lambo ran around, saying the usual.

Tsuna and Gokudera rushed to their room ,threw their things on the floor, and started making out. They were finally going to do it. And then shower off, and probably sleep. Gokudera didn't know how much more Tsuna could take in just one day.

Bianchi had been sitting down not even five minutes before she heard a ton of giggling which concerned her. She walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Fuuta?" She asked.

"Yeah, Bianchi-onee-san?" Fuuta shouted through the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on in."

Bianchi gulped and walked in to see the boy's head peeping out of bubbles in the tub.

"I couldn't help it. I love bubble baths." He said, smiling innocently.

As Chrome followed Mukuro into their room, she smiled. He unpacked their stuff, putting it away in th drawers in the room. She sat down on a love-seat in the room, and he sat by her. He pulled her into a kiss, which became a French kiss. They never really went far, but that was okay, Mukuro would wait for her to get used to it. Until then, he would go slow for his little birdie.

As soon as Ace opened the door, Joker shoved him in, and he gave a yelp. She dropped her things on the floor by where he dropped his when she shoved him. Before he could say anything, she dragged him over to the bed and pushed him down onto it.

"Sex. Now. No saying no." Joker said, straddling Ace, and they kissed, and then Ace leaned back, letting Joker be on the top until they got busy.

Takeshi walked in the hotel room, observing it. It was pretty nice. He knew it could not be that cheap. Well, Reborn was paying, so he guessed it was okay. Hibari had taken both of their bags and put them by the couch in their room, leaning them against the base of it. He watched Takeshi as he looked about the room. It really wasn't that great, Hibari thought.

"Takeshi." Hibari said, gaining the attention of his lover.

"Oh, yeah, Kyoya?" Takeshi asked, wondering what it was that he wanted from him.

"Come here." Hibari said, pointing to right in front of him.

Takeshi chuckled and went to Hibari, who grabbed a hold of Takeshi tightly, pulling him into one of the most passionate kisses ever.

"I love you, Takeshi."

"Love you too, Kyoya~!" Takeshi cooed, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth, and one arm around his waist and the other around his neck, putting his hand in Hibari's hair.

Hibari picked up Takeshi while not breaking the kiss, and put him onto the bed, while crawling over him. Tonight was his. He was going to be on top of them blackette beneath him.

Hibari quickly pulled off his and Takeshi's shirt, and pulled of both of their pants, leaving on the boxers. Before Takeshi could try to get on top, Hibari pinned his arms above his head, and kissed him, and then went down onto his neck, sucking on it, leaving behind a mark of territory. Takeshi was his, and only HIS.

He then proceeded to put his hand down Takeshi's pants, giving him a hand job. Hibari kept kissing Takeshi's neck, and then he went down to his torso. The moans from Takeshi were already hardening Hibari, as he worked on his pray. Hibari played with Takeshi's perked nipples, but not for too long.

Takeshi writhed under the touch of his lover. Even though he was normally on top, this was a nice change, and Hibari was really good at it, although, a bit much of a tease. Hibari put his hand in front of Takeshi's mouth.

"Since neither of us really packed for this, suck it, unless you want it to really hurt." Hibari demanded.

Takeshi looked at Hibari and nodded, opening his mouth, and then sucking on the digits. He licked them and everything so they would have as much saliva on them as possible.

Hibari pulled out the fingers and then turned Takeshi over, and kissed from his neck all the way down to his ass, and then he ate Takeshi, who was on the bed, writhing, and moaning under Hibari's soft touches.

Hibari then stuck in a finger, wriggling it, and then added another, and began to scissor Takeshi, was moaning loudly and panting into the hotel pillow. Finally, Hibari stuck in a third finger, and stretched his fingers in and out, loosening up Takeshi.

When he deemed Takeshi ready, he turned him back over, and straddled his chest.

"Suck it," Hibari demanded. Takeshi nodded, and began sucking and licking Hibari's dick, swirling his tongue over the tip, making Hibari moan. Hibari went back down, and had Takeshi get into the doggie position. He went into Takeshi slowly, letting him get used to him, which earned a loud gasp from Takeshi, since he wasn't used to being on the bottom. Hibari started to fuck him slowly, and then went faster and faster, beating into Takeshi until he hit the sweet spot., earning a few silent screams from Takeshi, who was panting into the pillow, calling out Hibari's name, telling him to go faster.

While Hibari was pounding into him, he began to stroke Takeshi, pulling him to orgasm quicker.

"A-ahh… " Takeshi moaned, clenching his fist into balls on the sheets.

Finally, Takeshi came, and Hibari followed, coming into Takeshi's abused hole. They both flopped down onto the bed, and Hibari pulled Takeshi into his arms.

"That was great, love." Hibari stated.

Takeshi nodded, exhausted.

The two took a quick shower before getting dressed in clothes, for it was only about 4 in the afternoon. Takeshi had convinced him to go down to the lobby with him. When they got down there, they saw Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, and his girl Lily, all chatting.

"Hey, Yamamoto, Hibari, why don't you sit down with us?" Tsuna said, smiling at them.

"Alright!" Takeshi said happily, before Hibari could say no.

They 6 of them chatted contently, having a few laughs, and even Hibari chuckled now and then. By about 7 o' clock, all of them were hungry.

"Well, even though I wasn't able to find my brother, which, I'm sure he's just lost, we found a quaint little restaurant, called Galos's. You guys interested?" Lily asked while holding her grumbling tummy.

Everyone thought that it sounded like a good idea. So, they all walked the few blocks, and then they reached the little Italian restaurant. They group was quickly seated at a big booth that could have held two more people. Hibari looked over at another table, and, boy oh boy, guess who he saw?

"Takeshi…" Hibari said, quietly.

Takeshi saw that Hibari was looking over at another table, and he grinned when he saw why. There, in that Galo's, was Squalo Superbi and Xanxus. Squalo looked over when Takeshi did, and his mouth gaped. He was trying to get a mad Xanxus to look, which took a bit. Xanxus looked over and saw the idiot Takeshi waving at him. Squalo grabbed the notebook that he had brought with him, and began to write. When their waiter came by, he handed him the paper and pointed to the table which held the 6, who had just ordered their food.

"Um, excuse me, sirs, but, which one of you is Takeshi Yamamoto?" The waiter asked, looking at the group.

"I am." Takeshi said, staring at the waiter. The waiter gave him the piece of paper and a pen, then scurried off.

Takeshi stared at it before opening it. It read,

"Are you guys busy after eating?"

Takeshi replied, "No." And when they waiter came back, he gave it to him to take to the table.

Squalo smiled and then resumed his conversation with Xanxus.

Everyone ate until they finished, and when they were, Xanxus and Squalo walked by their table.

"Voi, brat, meet us outside." Squalo said, and then they walked out of the restaurant.

After the 6 were finished, they paid and scrambled out to find Squalo and Xanxus on a bench, along with a blonde Italian.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Dino asked, looking at everyone, until he saw Lily, who was looking dead straight at him.

Lily walked up to him and hit him on the back of the head.

"Don't act so carefree when you didn't show up earlier, brother!" Lily scolded the blonde, who just sighed and said yes, yes.

Everyone just stared, even Xanxus and Squalo…

Brother?


	15. Seriously?

Chapter 15

Seriously…?

"I mean, really!" Lily said, still yelling at Dino, "If you tell me you're going to meet me, and then all of a sudden don't show up, at least have the decency to call and tell me! I looked all over for you!" Lily crossed her arms and huffed.

"Sorry, Lils, but, my phone battery died…." Dino said, trying to clam down the little Italian girl.

Lily sighed, knowing that was the best she was going to get out of him, and went over to Ryohei, putting her head in his chest and she mumbled something, before standing by his side, putting her arm around his waist, and he naturally put his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close to himself.

"So, uh…. Why didn't you tell me he was your brother, to the extreme?" Ryohei asked, trying to break the awkward silence that was created after Lily finished yelling at Dino, who was apparently her brother.

Tsuna thought back into the hotel room when Reborn smirked after looking at Lily. Of course, he knew. And he didn't bother to tell them, waiting for them to find out. Curse him. He would talk to Reborn later, with whom he was really getting annoyed with.

"Oh. Well, I wanted you to meet him, but, uh, you never told me…. You knew him." Lily said, looking down. "I realized you were the Vongola though when Xanxus and Squalo started talking to you. I just didn't say anything yet." Lily took hold of Ryohei's hand, lacing her fingers into his. Everybody looked back between her and Dino. They would not have said they were siblings if they hadn't witnessed Dino getting scolded like he had been.

"Well, I didn't know you knew about the mafia, either, though." Ryohei said. He was a little worried, since he had just found out, but, it was okay. In fact, it made things easier. She wouldn't think he was cheating on her when he said he had to go somewhere suddenly and things like that.

"But, I'm sort of glad you're in the mafia, in a weird way, Ryo." They kissed.

"Well, Lily, I'm surprised you didn't even mention my name!" Dino said, just trying to be a pain in her ass.

"At least I don't ditch people. Jerk."

Tsuna was waiting for something to go along with, waiting for something to catch his interests. He really wasn't in a good mood right now, and he was thinking about too many things.

"Well, anyway," Lily began, addressing everyone, "We're both called here by Reborn, actually, to meet up with him tomorrow morning. He said he needed our help with something, although, we have no idea what yet. And if it involves me helping, something must be up." Lily said, then quickly added, "I mean, not like I'm that good and stuff, but, I'm a Techy and I'm good at Breaking and Entering stuff."

"We were also brought here by Reborn's request. We came since he never calls on us, and we figured it was important." Xanxus said, glaring at nothing in particular. He just didn't want to be here when he could at home at his desk, whiskey in hand.

"Ugh. Why can't he ever just tell anyone what he's doing or what's going on? Would it be so hard?" Tsuna was mad, and more of talking to himself, but,

"Sawada, shut the fuck up." Xanxus said, Annoyed with the careless boy. He couldn't believe he really was the next in line for being the Vongola boss.

"Hey! Don't tell Tenth to shut up! He can talk if he fucking wants to!" Gokudera yelled at Xanxus.

"Well, if he learned how to be more-"

"Will you both just shut up? I get it! I'll be quiet, so don't you dare start fighting!" Tsuna intervened, mad.

He didn't know why he felt so stressed, while at the same time he did. Tsuna, before anyone could say anything, which most were about to, turned and ran. He ran as fast as he could through the people of Tokyo, apologizing to anyone he bumped into, but never stopping. Gokudera ran after him, trying to find his lover and to comfort him, and ask what was going on with him, but Tsuna weaved through the people skillfully, purposely trying to loose Gokudera, and he ended up alone, away from him. He stopped and caught his breather, then sighed a sigh of relief… Until he realized he was lost.

"Ah. Crap!" Tsuna exclaimed. He wanted to vent his fury, so he went towards a building and kicked it. He stumbled backwards after kicking really hard, and then went quiet. He wasn't about to call and ask someone to help him get back. No. He was too mad. He refused to ask for help after that display. Tsuna walked a little more, towards more of one of the more spacious parts of Tokyo where there was not as many people, and found an alley where it was wide, and everyone could easily get to you if someone actually did try to mug you or something.

Tsuna found a clean area and sat down, knees drawn into his stomach, and rested his head on his knees. It started out as a bit of a whimper, and slowly the tears went down his cheeks, soaking his jeans. Then, he started to cry heavily, and he began to hiccup as he cried. It was pathetic and a little sad looking.

Tsuna heard the footsteps, but, he ignored them. Someone was now standing right beside him.

"Please,…go away…" Tsuna some how got out of his sobs and hiccups.

Who ever it was draped their jacket over his shoulders, but he didn't look up. He figured it was one of his guardians, but, he couldn't tell if it was or not. He still did not look.

The person sat down by Tsuna a little slowly, and then awkwardly put his their arm around Tsuna's small and fragile body, and that's when Tsuna looked to see who it was. One look and he started to panic. Arm around him, looking the other way, was Xanxus, with a slight pink to his cheeks. He had obviously been looking for Tsuna.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are y-y-you d-doing h-h-here?" Tsuna squeaked through the hiccups, scared that something was up.

"Finding your lame ass, trash." Xanxus replied.

Xanxus kept his hold on Tsuna, keeping him warm since it had gotten a little cooler out while he had been gone from everybody. Tsuna was glad for the jacket, but, at the same time, he really didn't know what was going on.

"A-a-and why are y-you h-h-holding your arm a-a-a-around me?" Tsuna was trying to stop his stuttering, but, he really couldn't it. Besides, Xanxus could probably take Tsuna on, even though Tsuna won the Ring Battles.

"Just shut up, got it?" Xanxus said, still ignoring the brunettes question.

"I-I-I r-really w-w-would appreciate i-it if you would l-l-leave m-me alone." Tsuna said, trying to voice what he wanted.

"I doubt that." Xanxus said, staying in his position, not shifting.

The two sat like that for awhile, and Tsuna was starting to yawn. It had to be getting late after that dinner, and Tsuna was exhausted and tired. He couldn't stifle his yawns anymore. Xanxus looked at what he dubbed 'trash' and pulled him close, pulling him to lean on him. At first, Tsuna squeaked, but, after awhile, he let himself lean on Xanxus, who was not being himself, Tsuna thought, as he fell asleep.

Xanxus looked at Tsuna, and petted his hair, fingers sliding through the natural spike of Tsuna's hair. He picked the boy up, and slung him over his shoulder, and walked back to his hotel. Nobody in the streets said anything. It really was not the weirdest think the people of Tokyo had seen.

Everyone else in the Varia who was here was already in their perspective rooms, amongst themselves, so none of them saw Xanxus bring the twerp in, so he just walked straight to his room. He swiped the key card and walked in, and set Tsuna on his bed, and pulled the covers over him. 'He looks so…cute…right now.' Xanxus thought, while going to the small fridge in his room. He pulled out one of the bottles on wine and then got a glass and went over to the couch. What was he supposed to do now, anyway?

He popped the cork out of the wine, and poured some into his glass, and he gulped it down. He poured more, and that he slowly sipped. Xanxus knew already he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep yet, and he went into the bedroom area of his hotel room and got a briefcase by the bed.

"Mmm…. Don't… hurt me" Tsuna said in his sleep.

Xanxus paused, not sure what to do. Who was he talking about? Was he talking about Xanxus, or something totally different? Xanxus stood over the boy, who was curled up on his side, clutching onto the extra pillow. Xanxus leaned over and whispered into his ear,

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Tsuna." With that, Xanxus kissed Tsuna on the forehead and went back out to the couch.

Xanxus didn't know why, but there was something attractive about that boy that drew him in. It made him feel obliged to watch out for him, and to protect him from the world of harshness. He wanted him to remain his idiotic self that cared about everybody, and thought the best. After all, it was him who saved Xanxus, really.

Xanxus had found out that the boy pleaded with the 9th to keep him where he was as a status, and to let him be free and not watched. Of course, the fellow Varia members would be there to keep him in line.

Xanxus turned his attention to the briefcase he brought out with him, and opened it up, to reveal all of the paperwork held within. This… was definitely the part he hated about most of his job. He took another gulp of wine and then he began filling the paperwork…

Tsuna tossed and turned, and then sat up with a jolt, kicking the blankets of off of him. He had a terrible dream and - wait… blankets? The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was in the alley way with… Xanxus. Tsuna practically jumped out of the bed, and then looked to see if Xanxus was on it. He calmed seeing he was alone in the room. There was an alarm clock on the shelf by the bed. It was 4:27 A.M.. Tsuna sighed, and fixed the bed that he had thrashed. He rubbed his arms, trying to warm them up. He heard someone growl in frustration outside of the bedroom area. He slowly peeked his head out to see Xanxus, with glasses on and a glass of wine in hand, sitting on a couch with a table in front of him, filled with paperwork. Xanxus looked back at Tsuna, who slowly came out.

"U-uhm, a-are we in your r-room?" Tsuna asked, walking towards the couch.

"Yeah. You fell asleep, and I didn't know where your room was." Xanxus said, filling out some kind of form.

Of course, that was a lie. Gokudera had come back after loosing him, and told them that if they see him, if they could bring him back to the hotel, at their room. Gokudera continued looking around the city. Tsuna had found a good hiding spot or something of that sort. Xanxus, though, figured he would not have gone to far, or he would get lost. And that's when he realized he probably was.

Xanxus was back into the current time, and told Tsuna he could sit down.

"You act like I'm going to kill you as soon as you look away."

"W-well, I mean, I thought that…"

"I'm not that low, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Xanxus growled, taking a drink of his drink.

Tsuna watched him drink it, and looked very curious. Xanxus saw him watching him as he drank it, and his eyes followed the drink.

"Ever have a drink before?" Xanxus asked, eyes on the weakling before him.

"N-no…" Tsuna answered, truthfully.

Xanxus got up, and brought back another glass, and filled it with the alcoholic beverage.

"Drink it. You'll feel better." That was all Xanxus had said.

Tsuna looked at glass hesitantly, but then he took it, and held it at his lips.

"Does it taste bad? I've heard it does." Tsuna asked, staring at the substance he deemed strange.

"No. Not this stuff. It's the hotels cheap selection, it's normally not bitter." Xanxus said, assuring the boy.

Tsuna took a few sips and he clenched his face at first, but then he tried it a little more, and he grew found of the taste.

"So?" Asked Xanxus, watching the pale Japanese.

"It's actually….good." Tsuna said, almost as if in disbelief. Most people said alcohol tasted bad, so he never got why everyone drank it. But, this was really good.

As Xanxus filled out the paperwork, Tsuna and he kept drinking, and Tsuna had gotten tipsy at this point.

"You know… I really did like Gokudera, but, he's so clingy!" Tsuna said. "I just can't stand it anymore. I'm… I think I'm breaking up with him…. Should I?" Tsuna asked Xanxus, who was listening to the tipsy boy. He was really weird when he was tipsy, but, Xanxus brushed it off since it was his first time, his body not used to the drink.

"Well, I suppose, if you're really not happy." Xanxus said, answering his question.

Tsuna, without really thinking, pulled out his cell phone, and texted Gokudera, who had gone back to the hotel and fell asleep, and he slept through the text message.

"I know I'll feel guilty, but… He needs to realize I'm not the only one out there!" Tsuna exclaimed, getting his worries off his chest. He thought Xanxus and himself were having a good conversation.

"Hey, Xanxus…. Why do you hate your dad? The 9th? I mean, even if he isn't related to you by blood…. He does love you, you know."

"I… I know that, now, Sawada."

Xanxus had been caught off guard by the question, and was not quite sure how to really answer. But, what he said was enough for Tsuna. The boy was leaning all over him now. He had been getting the whole time they had been drinking and talking. Tsuna sat up, and leaned over to Xanxus and kissed him on the cheek. Xanxus just put his glass down,. And looked at Tsuna, who was waiting for something. Before Xanxus could think about his actions, he kissed the boy softly on the lips.

"You taste good, Xanxus." Tsuna said, smiling at the adult..

Somehow, in the end, they ended up falling asleep on Xanxus' bed. It was the best both had slept for awhile.


	16. Who knew?

Chapter 16

Who Knew?

The sound of an alarm clock went off while Yamamoto just laid in bed. The clock was on his side, and he was too tired to bother turning it off. Hibari was getting impatient, and grabbed one of his tonfa, and then he broke it by leaning over Yamamoto. Yamamoto chuckled and turned over, looking up at the adorable Kyoya leaning over him still.

"I hate those things…. Why did you set it?" Hibari asked, looking at Yamamoto in the eyes.

"To do this…" Yamamoto said, pulling Kyoya on top of him, and then kissing him while running his fingers through his wild hair that had yet to be tamed.

Hibari kissed back, and then Yamamoto slipped his tongue into Kyoya's mouth, and then the battle for dominance began. After the struggle, somehow on the bed Yamamoto ended up on top while Hibari was on the bottom, biting his neck. He kissed Hibari on the lips once more before sitting up.

"Hey, Kyoya…?" Yamamoto said, looking out the bedroom windows balcony view, through the glass. It was a beautiful sunrise.

"What, herbivore?" Hibari looked at his lover, taking in all the details on his face, where the shadows fell, where the light made him glow. He looked like an angel.

Yamamoto chuckled, since it had been a while since his Hibari had called him herbivore, "Do you think… Tsuna's okay? I mean, I know that he's strong and all and that he is our boss, but… I'm really worried, I've never seen him mad and he ever stormed out like that. On anyone."

"Takeshi, the only one you need to worry about is Gokudera, and whether he has or how many he has killed, trying to find Tsuna. Tsuna, is just fine." Hibari pulled Yamamoto back onto the bed and straddled him on his waist, and leaned down and kissed him.

"Now, I'm hungry. And I don't really liked the service of this hotel, so let's get ready to go somewhere, or else I'll bite you to death."

"Mmm, I don't think I mind the last part, Kyoya~!" Yamamoto cooed.

Hibari's eyebrow twitched, and he started kissing Yamamoto, and then he pulled off the taller of the two's shirt, and started biting him, and left bright red marks everywhere he bit. At first Yamamoto gasped in pain because he didn't think Hibari was really going to bite him that hard, but then he started to moan in the pleasure of it all. Hibari chuckled, and then he sucked on Yamamoto's neck, and then he bit hard, earning a cry from Yamamoto whilst leaving a mark of his ownership.

"There's the proof you're my herbivore… It always needs to be there." Hibari said, looking Yamamoto in the eyes.

Yamamoto was rubbing his neck with his hand, "That actually hurt…"

"Good." Was all Hibari replied, getting off of Yamamoto.

Yamamoto frowned and then got up and followed Hibari into the bathroom, and then two got ready together, whilst Yamamoto kept sneaking in kisses in between them getting in the shower or getting dressed.

Hibari said he had seen a restaurant on their way back to the hotel last night and said he wanted to go there and try what they had, since it looked good and interesting, as he had put it.

Whilst the two were walking down the street, Yamamoto smiled since Hibari was letting him hold his hand in public, and that was something that was rare and Yamamoto preserved every moment of it into his mind. He was a little sad when the two of them let each others hands go, but they were sitting down at the table and looking at the menu's.

"Takeshi…" Hibari said, getting his lover's attention, "Look to the left a little bit behind me."

Yamamoto did as he was told, he started to stare until Hibari said his name with a bit of a growl.

"Hmm?" Yamamoto asked, caught off guard by Hibari.

"If you stare like that they'll notice you." Hibari growled. Despite the fact that they saw Tsuna and Xanxus, who appeared to be having a good time, mind you, Hibari still wanted a peaceful breakfast between himself and his Takeshi.

"Well… it certainly was un-expected. I never pictured Tsuna and Xanxus going out to eat together." Yamamoto said, chuckling.

Hibari just stared at Yamamoto as he continued to look at the menu, looking through what they had to eat. Hibari always knew what he wanted quickly, but Yamamoto seemed to take forever when they went out to eat, so it always gave Hibari a good chance to just look at him without Yamamoto noticing. Or at least if he noticed, he never said anything, to Hibari's pleasure.

There was a little bit of beeping. Then the sound of vibrations against wood. As Xanxus stretched his legs by reaching out, he found his left arm was trapped under something, and his right arm was hanging over it. He opened his eyes to see that he was holding a soundly sleeping Tsuna, to which he blushed. He carefully moved his right arm and turned all the way onto his back to reach on the nightstand for his cell pone that so rudely interrupted his slumber. He saw that all of the members of Varia sent him text messages saying happy birthday. He growled slightly in frustration and deleted all of the messages. He did not need reminders of what today was.

Tsuna shifted his weight on Xanxus' arm, and Xanxus stayed perfectly still, trying not to wake him up. He let out a small sigh, knowing he was going to have to wake the kid up soon so he could move his stiff arm. Tsuna was facing him completely now, and he snuggled into Xanxus' chest, who was now blushing furiously. Xanxus cursed himself for getting flushed, but right now he didn't care because Tsuna was laying on him. Xanxus wiggled his fingers, getting the blood to flow into them. All of the actions were to no avail.

"You're warm, Xanxus…." Tsuna mumbled while pressing his body onto Xanxus more, who wrapped his arms around him like how they were when Xanxus has woken up.

Xanxus let his head rest on top of Tsuna's, taking a deep breath. The two relaxed for a few more minutes like that until Tsuna's phone went off. Tsuna mumbled under his breathe about breaking the cursed thing while getting up and reaching for his on the nightstand on his side. He opened it and replied quickly, and then he put it down and began to cuddle with Xanxus again.

"Hey Xanxus?" Tsuna said, catching the other's attention.

"What, Sawada?" Xanxus said, closing his eyes and relaxing into Tsuna's warmth.

"Well, first off, just call me Tsuna. I don't like it when you say Sawada. It's to formal for my taste. Secondly, what the hell happened, and why is this so natural for me? I don't think I'd normally…. Just get in bed with you and fall asleep. So does that mean we're something? And thirdly, happy birthday."

As Xanxus listened to what Tsuna said, he wondered himself. What were they, exactly?

"Well, Tsuna, I'll address you as such then, and preferably we are something, but that would be up to you. And…. Don't bring up the last part."

Tsuna stared at Xanxus who still had his eyes close. He just basically said that he wanted to be together in his own little way, but….The last thing he said bothered Tsuna. "Xanxus, I can't do that. Today is something to celebrate, it's the day you were born, and if we were something, then that day would be pretty special to me, and I would want to celebrate it with you. Because… if you're mine, then it's one of those special days to do things with you, and be by your side. If you told me not to bring up the last part, then it wouldn't be fair to either of us."

Xanxus had now opened his eyes and was starring into Tsuna's. Reborn's training to get Tsuna to be more confident must have been working, because Tsuna leaned in and kissed Xanxus. After a little bit, he pulled away and was blushing tomato red, and Xanxus' was flushed.

"Tsuna…"

Tsuna leaned in again, resting his forehead on Xanxus', staring straight into his eyes, "Xanxus, I want to be yours. And I want to spend the day with you, if you don't mind. Would that be alright?"

Xanxus closed his eyes again, and then pulled Tsuna into his chest, holding him like he was his treasure. "Of course I would be fine with spending the day with you, Tsuna."

The two got up and Xanxus helped Tsuna sneak back into his hotel so he could get a change of clothes, without Gokudera noticing, and then they took Tsuna's stuff to Xanxus' room, where they made some sort of guidelines for the day.

"Okay… so, we're basically just walking around?" Tsuna asked, looking down the list. Most of it involved going to breakfast, "exploring Tokyo together", lunch, and then more walking around. Xanxus had said he knew a few places that he was going to take Tsuna, so those were all secrets.

"I think we'll be doing more than that, but, yes." Xanxus said while looking over the newspaper he had grabbed while they were walking back to the hotel earlier.

"Well, whenever you're ready to go, I suppose." Tsuna said, walking over to Xanxus. Tsuna took the paper out of his hand and set it on the table, and straddle Xanxus' lap. "But, when we come back later," Tsuna began to get flushed, "I would like some of you to wrap up the night. Consider it my gift to you."

Xanxus kissed Tsuna, "And if I want that gift now?"

"You'll have to be patient for once. I have a feeling I wouldn't be able to walk about as much if we did now…"

At that, Xanxus laughed, and Tsuna pouted. "I was being serious, you know…."

"That's what made it funny."

The two of them proceeded to head over to breakfast at a restaurant that Xanxus had seen as he went to find Tsuna, which had intrigued him in a way he wasn't sure.

The two had been waited for quickly and there food had just been delivered when Xanxus and Tsuna both saw that Hibari and Yamamoto had walked in and were sat across the room from them.

"Well, I suppose this place is popular."

When Yamamoto and Hibari finished eating, the two of them quickly left the restaurant to go back to their hotel room. While they were waiting to cross the street, Yamamoto received a text from Tsuna.

"Nice 2 c u at the restaurant, Yama.J"

Yamamoto quickly replied, "Yeah, same. So uh…. What about u and Xanxus?"

"Well…. I broke up with Goku….. He's 2 clingy and I can't handle it. L However, I guess…. I'm with Xanxus now…. Yama, does tht make me a bad person?"

"Well… I didn't rly think u were happy w/Goku, so idk. I would say no bc of u not being happy w/him, so if you rly like Xanxus, then go for it."

"Thnx, I will. J"

After the last message from Tsuna, Yamamoto put away his phone. Hibari had guided him while he was texting so he wouldn't die from walking into traffic and such.

"Was that the herbivore?" Hibari asked, looking at Yamamoto while they walked into the hotel.

"Yeah. He said he was glad to see us." Yamamoto held Hibari's hand and led him at a faster pace then normal into their rooms.

As soon as Yamamoto had pulled Hibari into their room, Hibari had locked the door and forced Yamamoto onto the bed, whilst taking off Yamamoto's shirt.

"You're mine this time, herbivore." Hibari said, straddling Yamamoto onto the bed.

Yamamoto grinned at Hibari, and took off the prefect's shirt, and then they both quickly took off their pants and boxers, and threw them all on the floor. Hibari tackled Yamamoto to the bed and he started kissing his neck roughly, but soft where he had bitten him hard earlier, and then he slowly worked his way down to his lower torso. He left fresh bite marks there, and then he kissed Yamamoto all the way down to his dick, and then, he took him in whole, even though normally Hibari would never do this part. Honestly, Hibari thought it was worth it however because of the sweet sounds escaping Yamamoto's mouth, daring him to just do more.

Hibari began to lick the very tip, driving Yamamoto insane as he squirmed underneath of Hibari's iron hold, panting, desperate for release now. It didn't take long for Hibari to get him hard, but tonight was his turn to torture Yamamoto liked Yamamoto did him the second time they ever did it. However, Hibari had brought along a secret weapon of his own. He went back up and was kissing Yamamoto while reaching into his bag on the floor and pulled out a couple of items. He them handcuffed Yamamoto, who just stared at him then, with a little bit of worry in hi eyes. He then tied a rope onto the chain of the cuffs and tied it to the headboard, and he began licking from Yamamoto's torso back down to the tip, sucking on it as hard as he could. Yamamoto arched back and tried to pull his arms down, although to his dismay he could not. Right as he was about to reach his max and come, Hibari had tightened a cock-ring around Yamamoto's base, which brought on the pain of not being able to let go.

"K-Kyoya!" Yamamoto moaned in displeasure.

"Sorry, Yamamoto, but I told you you're mine tonight."

Hibari bit hard on Yamamoto's inner thigh, leaving another mark, which got Yamamoto to once again loudly gasp. Hibari kept carefully stroking Yamamoto's tip with his fingertips, making this seem even more like torture to his lover. Then he proceeded to start fingering him, and he only lubed his fingers with his saliva, meaning this would be that much more painful. Yamamoto kept moaning, begging for release from his Kyoya, which he was not getting.

Hibari kissed Yamamoto once more before he began to fuck him merciless, leaving Yamamoto to squirm under him, trying to fill his needs with Hibari. After Hibari came in Yamamoto, he released t he cock-ring to Yamamoto's delight, and began to pump him again, which made him hard once more. Soon, he was sliding in and out of Yamamoto once again, until they both reached their climax at the same time.

"Kyoya…" Yamamoto said, looking at his lover.

"What?"

"You can be very cruel…."

Sarcastically, Hibari said, "Who knew?"

~~ Okay, just real quick I'd like to apologize for this chapter being so late. I think I re-wrote this about 4 times. x.x' I was trying to add something into it at the end, but I suppose it shall have to wait until the next chapter, when I continue Tsu and Xan-Xan's evening. I hope all of you are enjoying so far. Oh yeah… the sex scene wasn't originally in here…. But because I took so long, I felt like writing it and I had a feeling it would make you all happy…. Pervs…. :P Well, yeah. Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! ~~


End file.
